Light and Darkness
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Toshinori is an elf/fairy hybrid and hated by his village. Anyone, who isn't a pure elf, fairy or anything is deemed unworthy but more so due to a prophecy speaking of such a mix would be destined to destroy the light. They believe Toshinori to be such a creature. Forced from his home he learns about friendship, love, caring for another. As well as his true destiny and fate.
1. Fae

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

 _In a world filled with magic, there are tiny little pocket villages filled with many, many different kinds of fae. Elves, fairies, mermaids etc. There are many of them, and all of them have their own personalities and specialties when it comes to their magic. Yet, there is one rule between each and every race of the fae that have been sacred to them for hundreds of years._

 _Do not mix your blood with other fae, such as a mixed offspring._

 _Why? Because there could be an imbalance between the two bloodlines that could either cause pain or mental instability or even at a most possible case. Magicless or a magic that no one could have ever dreamed of becoming a reality._

 _This rule, has gone on for so long, that no one had always feared of what would happen should someone break this most sacred of taboo. Thinking that they would be destroyed, or killed. Losing their home, their village or worse their families. Yet, it seems that there are a few people who cannot help themselves as with fae, they only love once and only one._

 _As they fall in love at first sight, and could only ever be with that one person. It is unheard of, of a fae to love outside of their race or even to never find love at all. Yet, it is even more so the case of them being able to survive without the other._

 _Though what else is out of the question, for other fae to attack their own race, or even other fae as it could cause conflict between the two races. A war that would only end in bloodshed, no matter what side they would be on, it could only cause pain for either clan, either kingdom, either tribe for that matter. So, the fae are for the most part, rather peaceful thanks to the elves that keep the boarders between them and the humans safe at all times._

 _Yet, if there is indeed a fae with a mix of two kinds of fae, then there is no true race for them. As no one would ever care should one be born, and killed because they are worthless to the other races. No one would care if they wandered around, starved or became sick._

 _But, the fear that lingered within one village due to two reasons._

 _The unknown of one villager, and a prophecy that resides within the village. One that speaks of darkness that would destroy the light._

 _This, is the story of one fae that has been alone nearly all his life. Fearing for his safety and fear of being killed and worse yet, fear of becoming a monster because of what he is. A story, that he becomes something that he had never thought to be possible._

 _"Get out!"_ shouted a far with deer horns upon his head, all but throwing rocks at a tall blonde man as he tried to shield himself from the stones. He grunted before looking through the opening at the deer fae before letting out a soft sigh and started to walk away, hands dug into his pockets. This was how it always was. No one liked him, cared for him because of what he was.

A life that he had in a way, grown used too. Though it was still a life that he never wanted upon anyone. Sighing softly, he ran a hand through his long blonde bangs before reaching the back of his short cut blonde hair. His blue eyes shined with a deep sadness that came from years of torment and suffering. Something that he wanted to find some kind of escape from.

Looking up at the sky, he couldn't help but close his eyes as he felt a gentle breeze pass by him. This was a life, his life, and he hated it with a passion.

 _"Mom, dad, hope you two are happy… I sure as hell am not happy."_ He said to himself before making his way to the stream. Maybe a nice cold drink would make him feel a little better. Yeah, the stream was always calming for his nerves that was something that he could use.

At least until he felt his foot get caught on something, causing him to yelp as he tripped and landed on his face. His long pointed ears could hear snickering as they saw him eat dirt. _"Can't believe how easy it is to get him!"_ said one of the fae who had used their magic to trip him.

Rolling onto his side, the blonde saw that he had tripped on a vine. So, some kind of nature based fae. Flowers maybe? He wasn't sure, though it still irked him. _"Why did you do that?"_ asked the blonde fae with a frown before pushing himself up. Dusting his pants and sleeved vest off of dirt and dust from his fall.

The fae just snickered while their leader it seems, took a step forward and glared up at the blonde with a sneer. _"What are you going to do about it Toshinori? Oh right, you can't do nothing you magicless freak."_ That struck a chord with Toshinori, oh how he wished that he could fight back but damn it all. Just as he looked like he was about to fight back, he deflated and looked away. _"Just as I thought, coward."_ Toshinori clenched his hands into fists at his sides before he just decided to walk away.

No, he would not sink to their level. Sinking down to their level is something that he would never allow himself to do. Letting out a soft sigh, eyes filling with sadness as he couldn't help but wonder what he could do. This pretty much happened every day. No one gave him a second thought, all they enjoyed was him getting hurt and he feared that one day it would get to the point of him getting killed.

Though, then again maybe that won't happen as the rule prevented them from doing so.

Shaking his head, the young man stretched his arms above his head as he started to make his way through the forest. Wanting to get to the stream as quickly as he could. Maybe if he was lucky he'd be able to get himself cleaned up, maybe even visit a hot spring that was near his hut.

Though this was assuming that no one followed him home again to beat him.

 _'Why did I have to be so different?'_ thought Toshinori with a soft sigh. Honestly, ever since his parents died, everyone in the village had decided that it was a kind of free for all. Beating him, tripping him and hurting him until he bled. It hurt, it really hurt to know that so many people hated him so much. Wiping the back of his hand across his cheek, wanting to remove the moisture that had trailed down his cheek, he noticed a small cut on his skin.

Frowning, he traced his long fingers against the marred skin and sighed. _"Another scratch."_ He whispered before hurrying along to the stream. Though, as he walked, he heard a few people talking among themselves. Yet, his acute hearing had been able to make out a few things that they had started to talk about. Such as them talking about him…

 _"I don't know why the head doesn't just get rid of him. He's most definitely the child of the prophecy."_ said one of the fae to another.

 _"True, but apparently he is indebted to his mother for saving his life long ago, before the brat was born."_

 _"One of these days, we'll just have to get rid of him! He's useless to us! He can't use magic, he's unable to defend himself or us. He is just a liability."_ said another with a snarl.

Toshinori let out a soft sigh, having elf ears was rather tiresome sometimes. Yet, it came in handy for him whenever he was about to be snuck up on by someone who had elemental magic.

Shaking his head, he was about to walk off until he heard them talking more. _"Really? What if he learns of magic just like in the prophecy? What if he is able to use magic and ends up attacking us? Remember what it says?"_

 _"'A child, born to darkness and hate. Shall learn their place among others, discover their true power and swallow the Light, thus putting it to an end, with all its might.'"_

That was something that he had heard nearly his entire life. Honestly, it was rather old, if he had any kind of magic to use wouldn't he have used such a thing by now? Shaking his head, the young man dug his hands in his pockets and started to walk on ahead. Just wanting to get as far away from the village as he could. Hm, maybe some fish would be good for lunch.

Licking his lips at the idea, he couldn't help but grin as he ran on ahead.

* * *

Once he had reached the stream, Toshinori hummed a soft tune under his breath as he grabbed his fishing rod and watched as the hook dipped into the water. Propping it up onto a stick, he watched it for a moment before making his way to the stream to wash himself up. Looking down at his reflection, he sighed softly.

His skin wasn't pale by any means, though paler than an elf who was tanned for years and years of being outside for training but still darker than a fairy. He had black electric bolts that lined his cheek bones and just above his eyes. Looking down at his hands, he saw the same bolts lining his hands and forearms before ending just below his elbow.

Though the sleeves of his vest-shirt was rolled up, showing the black markings of sunflowers residing just on his biceps and ending around his shoulders. The only marks he had that showed his heritage mostly. Tribal markings were normal for a good chunk of the fae, yet he had two sets. A sign of his mixed heritage.

Bolts of thunder for elf, a military type of fae who specialized in weapon based magic. While fairies were more into nature, elemental and healing magic.

Staring down at his reflection, his long pointed ears drooped in his own sadness before narrowing his blue eyes and slashed at his reflection. _"Why?! Why did I have to be this?! Why do I have to be the outcast?!"_ He shouted at himself before standing up and kicking at his reflection with anger and hate before he started to calm down and let out a soft sign.

He knew why…

Because his parents were elf and fairy, they were in love and they had him. Of course he would be of mixed linage. That was to be expected and for years, his parents had protected him from the dark side of the world so he would never know how cruel it would be toward him for being what he was. If he had been half human, he would have been at least accepted but no, he had to be both elf and fairy.

Because of that, he lacked any kind of magic.

No true way to defend himself, no way to fight back without getting smacked by rocks, flowers or what have you. Closing his eyes, the young man sank back on the sore of the water, pulling his knees to his chest and his chin resting on his crossed arms. What could he do? It wasn't like he could just leave now could he? Where would he go? If he left and went into the human villages they would most likely kill him without much of a thought.

Humans hated the fae, and only worked with them should the need arise or if they needed some kind of magical assistance. That was the only thing that they ever wanted from his people and well, to be honest it almost made him hate them as well but at the same time he didn't. After all, he didn't know any human so who was he to judge?

Looking up at the sun, he couldn't help but frown a little in confusion. _"Wonder what would happen should I ever meet a human? Would they like me or treat me like everyone else here?"_ He asked aloud, not really expecting any kind of answer from anyone. Who would answer him? Not like he had any friends here in the first place. Even the leader, the head of the village wouldn't tolerate him. Only allowing Toshinori to live among them as a favor of his mother for her saving his life.

After that, well, there wasn't much that they could do about that now was there? He was allowed to live here, but that was about it. Nothing more and nothing less. It was pointless to try to argue with anyone else on that. Unless he showed some kind of sign of having magician power that would be used on the villagers as a means of hurting them or even protecting himself they would just think of it as some kind of curse.

Looking at his markings, he let out a soft sigh. One time, they were a bright electric blue but now they remained black. There was nothing that he could do about that. Lack of passion in anything other than to live be something that would make anyone's markings black like this.

Well, that or death would make someone's marking black as a sign that all life had left them. It must have been like that for Toshinori in a way. He was almost like death itself, a creature that was destined to hurt and rule over all and so called 'destroy' light. Letting out a soft sigh, he looked at the water and frowned a little. The line still wasn't dipping into the water, so nothing biting yet.

This was always the downside for him. He had no way to get bait to fish properly as no one would ever allow him to buy anything or make anything other than with what he could find out here. It would be hard for him to find something and of course, there was the odd time he would wander near the border of the human villages in order to find something that he could use.

If there was one thing though that he'd never do, it would steal. He had a better moral code than that. Just as how no matter how angry he would become, he would never hurt someone unless it was a manor of self-defence. Though, so far he hasn't had a reason to fight… well okay that was a lie he does have a reason for self-defence but that would make him no better than them. He would never, ever sink that low yet, if he was honest with himself? There were times where he did want to fight back, where he did want to hurt them because of the way they have treated him all his life.

Sighing softly, Toshinori rested his cheek against his arms as he just stared at the line, what could he do? If he left, he had nowhere to go. No family left that would even want him in the first place. At least, not that he knew of. His mother if he remembered right had a twin sister but, they hadn't seen eye to eye when she met his father but, that was about it.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the blonde wondered where his life was going to take him. What was he meant to do with his life? Was he… was he really meant to rule and take over the world? To destroy light with all that he has? All that he was?

 _"Am I really meant to be a monster?"_ He whispered softly.

Honestly, he didn't think that he would get any kind of answer. Maybe he was meant to be alone, no friends, no family, no one to really depend on but himself. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man threw his arms and legs out before falling onto his back and sighed as he gazed up at the ceiling. His life was something that he knew would have been filled with pain, but loneliness as well? Well, let's just say that was something that he never signed up for but then again, who did?

Shaking his head, the young man rolled onto his side before looking over at his hut. It was for the most part a work in progress since he had trouble getting the supplies that he would need but for now it was home. It kept a roof over his head and it kept him warm mostly. But then again, he was warmer than a human… At least, from what he had been told about humans.

Sighing softly, the young man rolled himself until he was resting on his back once again. Life sure was rather strange, but then again maybe that was just his life.

Closing his eyes, the young man took a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves. Pushing himself to sit up, he looked over at his hut once again and frowned a little. Maybe he'll have to cut some fire wood tomorrow. He had enough to get him through the night but otherwise, he'll need more for sure.

Maybe he could gather some herbs to help his food supply as well. Living on your own, you learn a few things that was for sure. Though Toshinori just wished that… they would give him a break and give him something at the very least. _"Maybe I should see if I can find some cloth for a new cloak…"_ He said to himself, his old one had far too many holes in it for him to stay protected. Then of course it was too short for his tall frame.

 _"Hm?"_ He blinked his blue eyes in confusion as he looked over at the fishing line and couldn't help but smile before making his way over to the pole and pulled as roughly as he could.

Pulling it back, Toshinori couldn't help but grin, only for that smile to slowly fade. The fish was rather small, small enough to fit in his hand, starting just a bit below his middle finger and ending just above the heel of his hand. Sighing, the young man figured that at the moment, it was better than nothing. Plus, it wasn't like it was the first time he had gone without something to eat… or much to eat.

He was after all only eating what he could find.

Shaking his head, he pushed himself up and made his way inside his hit and set his fish aside before he gathered up his supplies. He'd need his knife so he could scale and gut the fish. Yawning softly, Toshinori got to work on the fish as quickly as he could, cutting his fingers a couple times as he did so before sticking it on a steel rod that he had found and cleaned up. With that in mind, he smiled a little before curling up in a ball as he watched his dinner cook.

His mind though drifting to happier times.

 _"Mommy, why are people so mean to me? Why do they… Why do they call me a 'Half'?"_

 _"Oh Toshinori sweetie, they just don't understand how special you are."_

 _"But, why do they call me a 'Half' mommy?"_

 _"I… I… I…"_

 _"Mommy?"_

 _"I'm so sorry Toshinori… You only have this life because of your father and I and I'm so sorry."_

Toshinori's eyes filled with sadness as he curled himself a little tighter. That was the only time he had ever seen his mother cry like that. She cried, because she knew the kind of life that he was living was, indeed because his parents weren't the same race, weren't the same kind of fae but at the same time he just couldn't fault them for falling in love. Sure, he hadn't had that happen to him yet and he doubted that it would ever happen.

Who would ever want to be with someone like him in the first place? No one would ever want to be with him, and he has… come to terms with that. He was sure of that. _"I'm… I'm happy with my life…"_ He told himself, many, many times before yet each time he told himself he could never convince himself.

Sighing, the blonde looked up at the fish and gave a small smile at his meal. It was always something interesting to eat but, at the same time he wished that he had some spices or herbs to fix it up a bit. Nah that would have only made it too easy for him. He wanted to laugh at himself before shaking his head and nibbled on his fish. _"What is in store for my life? What is my purpose in the first place? Why am I even really here? For some stupid prophecy or am I to live my own life the way I want to live it?"_ He asked himself, not really sure what to expect. What he could do at this moment.

Stretching his arms above his head, the young man took a big bite out of his fish and looked over to his left as he saw a wolf walking out of the bushes and seemed to whimper a little. Toshinori frowned a little, he didn't need any magic to know that the poor thing was hungry. Looking at the remains of his fish, he sighed softly before tossing it to the creature and it seemed to have happily obliged as it started to eat it with gusto.

 _"Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be with your pack?"_ asked Toshinori, not really expecting an answer from this creature. The wolf looked up at him and tilted his head at the blonde before making its way over to Toshinori and bopped his nose against the blonde's cheek. Toshinori really couldn't help but smile softly at the creature before petting his fur, the wolf leaned into his touch and wagged his tail happily.

Toshinori chuckled at the reaction that he got from the wolf. If it wasn't people that treated him with respect, it was sure animals to do such a thing. It wasn't any kind of magic that he had, that much was for sure. It was just a part of who he was he figured.

That, and animals know who they could trust, they weren't stupid. They were rather smart, but they seemed to be more attached to fae more than humans. Unless they were already tamed by humans than it was a hit or miss. Sometimes they wouldn't attack another fae, or they would attack depending on the situation.

 _"You should run along now, you must have a pack waiting for you. Don't you?"_ He said softly, still petting the wolf. Though it seemed that the wolf didn't want to leave him. Instead, the wolf simply curled up next to him and nuzzled against the confused blonde.

Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have the wolf here for now. After all, what harm could it do for the time being? Maybe by tomorrow, the wolf would end up leaving him be, leave him to his own devices or even help him out when he would go out looking for supplies, food, or even something to fix his hut with or even add onto it for the upcoming seasons.

Though maybe it was easier said than done for the most part.

Shaking his head, the young man looked at the fire, still allowing it to burn as he frowned a little in confusion. As he watched the flames, he wondered if it would hold the secrets of his life. Give him the answers that he so desperately needed right now but, like always, his questions would always go unanswered.

But, that was to be expected in his life now wasn't it?


	2. What The?

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

Toshinori sighed softly as he slept in his hut. The young man grumbled in his sleep, not wanting to wake up and face the day. Though it seemed that his new wolf friend had other plans as he poked the blonde's cheek with his cold wet nose. Nuzzling him before licking his cheek. Toshinori grumbled a little and waved at the animal, hoping to shove him out of his face though the wolf just kept coming back.

 _"Uhwha?"_ Toshinori mumbled before he opened his blue eyes a crack. The wolf seemed a little happy that he had woken up the blonde as his tail started to wag happily behind him. _"More sleep…"_

Though the wolf didn't seem to like that as he slammed is paw on the blonde's chest. Toshinori's eyes widened as he sat up with a wheezing breath only to glare at the wolf. _"What is your problem?"_ He asked, though the wolf just tilted his head at Toshinori as if not knowing what he had done wrong. _"You're lucky you're an adorable creature or I'd chase you out."_ Toshinori sighed softly before pushing himself up onto his feet and started to make his way to the nearby stream needing to wash his face.

The water was always cold, though it was something that would wake him up. So that had to be something that he could be thankful at the very least.

Splashing the cold water onto his face, Toshinori let out a shiver as he looked over at the wolf watching as the furry animal just had a morning drink. _"I bet you're hungry huh…"_ Toshinori whispered softly, as if understanding him the wolf looked up at the blonde hybrid and wagged his tail. Toshinori chuckled a little before moving back to his hut. If there was one thing that he hated, it was hunting poor animals but even he needed meat.

Though, he figured that was the elf-side of him. Elves did like meat, while fairies preferred fruit more than anything. They didn't believe in hunting while elves did it as a means of survival. _"Just another fact that I'm neither one nor the other."_ Toshinori whispered to himself before grabbing his spear and short cloak. Maybe while he was out he could see if he could find some cloth that he could use to make this cloak longer or even just make a new one altogether.

Staring at the spear, Toshinori couldn't help but recall the happier times when he was with his parents. His mother had taught him how to survive out in the wilderness. It was something that he was thankful for, but at the same time he just wished that he was accepted by someone. Someone that he could have a nice conversation with. Though even he knew that was impossible. Everyone knew what he was, everyone knew that he wasn't a fairy, or an elf. Only that he was fae.

Nothing more.

Soon, he felt something cold and wet nudging his hand, causing the blonde to look down and blink in confusion. The wolf looked up at him, tail hung low and ears drooping against the sides of his head. Toshinori couldn't help but smile a little before petting the wolf, running his fingers through his fur. _"It'll be okay, don't worry I'm fine."_ Toshinori said, hoping that it sounded reassuring. Though, he felt like that he couldn't sound as convincing as he had hoped.

Though the wolf just stared at him, tilting his head to the side before licking Toshinori's hand slowly. As if he was concerned for the tall blonde. Chuckling a little, the blonde rubbed the concerned animal's ear before saying "You don't have to worry so much about me. Let's go out hunting, I bet you're just as hungry as I am."

The wolf yipped out in joy before walking out of the hut.

Shaking his head, Toshinori couldn't believe that this was happening. If he had told anyone that he would have a friend, regardless if they were fae, human, or animal no one would ever believe him. It seemed that his first friend ended up being a wolf as the wolf seemed to not want to be anywhere but near Toshinori.

It was strange, yet at the same time Toshinori found it rather comforting. He couldn't help but feel a little happy for the first time in a long time. It just seemed as if he could live a happy life though, at the same time he just hoped and wished that he would have someone to talk too. Well, at least someone that could answer him back.

Turning his gaze to the stream, he saw the wolf happily running around in the water, splashing around him as if he was a child that had gotten the greatest prize while they hunted. It was rather adorable, though Toshinori couldn't help but wonder about something.

If this wolf was indeed wild, why didn't it act like one? It acted almost civil, docile and rather calm. If not a little hyper but, the wolf just reminded him of a child in some way. Not that he had much experience with children as all the parents in his village would hide the little ones from him as if they would catch something from him. Whatever it was that was going on in their heads, he had no idea, but he had a feeling that he just didn't want to know.

Shaking his head, Toshinori chuckled as he called out to the wolf with a small low whistle. The wolf stopped his playful splashing in the stream and blinked his big blue eyes at Toshinori. Huh… his eyes really were blue. Why did his eyes remind him of someone?

Shrugging to himself, the blonde made his way over to the stream, making sure to grab his cloak as he did as he said "Come on, time to go hunting. And scouting for items, let's hope though that we find something that we can use." The wolf yipped happily before walking with Toshinori to the forest.

Really, today was going to be rather exciting, though he just hoped that everything would be rather interesting.

* * *

Toshinori frowned a little as he wandered the forest. He wondered what he would find though, he had noticed something a little strange since he had walked in.

The animals were rather quiet.

Letting out a hum of confusion, the young man looked around, wondering if there was something that had disturbed the peace of the forest. No animal had ever been this quiet and it was rather unsettling. Toshinori narrowed his blue eyes, trying to find any sign of a struggle, any sign of a fight. Yet, he seemed that he couldn't locate anything.

Turning his eyes to the wolf, he saw that the animal was simply sniffing around. It seemed that even he was a little disturbed as his tail was bristled like a nervous creature would as if there was something terribly wrong with the forests energy. The balance had been disturbed in some way.

Sniffing the air, Toshinori had hoped that he would be able to smell something. Smoke, blood, ash, anything really. Though it seemed that there was something that would hide the scent from him. There had to be something going on, something that would have hidden the animals from him. Or from anyone for that matter.

 _"What do you think buddy? You find anything?"_ asked Toshinori, rather curious if the wolf could find something. Ears perking, the wolf looked up at the blonde and lowered his head. As if he had somehow disappointed Toshinori about something. No, more like he had felt something wrong, maybe his instincts were screaming at him about something. Something that Toshinori himself, couldn't sense.

Looking around once again, the blonde thought that he saw something glistening in the dim light of the forest. Rushing toward it, he carefully picked it up and frowned. It was a hunting knife. Gently running his thumb along the blade, Toshinori could feel how sharp it was. _"Still in good shape, wonder who would drop such a thing…"_ He said to himself in confusion.

The wolf slowly crept up to Toshinori and whimpered at him. The blonde of course turned his gaze to the wolf and carefully pet his head. _"What do you think boy? Think someone just merely lost it or carelessly discarded it?"_ He mostly joked about that, but he saw the worry in the wolf's eyes. Eyes softening a little, he calmly said _"You don't have to worry, I won't use it on you. You're my friend."_ He chuckled a little before pushing himself back up onto his feet as he set the knife in his pouch.

For now, he'll use it as his other knife was starting to get a little dull and he had no way to sharpen it. As he gazed around the forest, the blonde had noticed that some of the branches had broken. Frowning, he made his way over to the broken twigs and saw a few scruffs of fabric stuck onto the broken trees.

Either someone was chased through here recently or someone was hunting something, or someone.

Narrowing his eyes, Toshinori made his way through the trees, hoping that he would learn on what had taken place here. Narrowing his blue eyes, Toshinori hoping that he would find something. It seemed that his friend had the same idea, as the wolf was running next to him, as if hoping that they would find something that would locate them to anything. Even to something that would give him something to use for himself.

Skidding to a halt, Toshinori frowned as he saw something else on the ground. Carefully, he reached toward it, his one hand tightly holding his spear, while the other reached out to grab the item in question. Carefully, he lifted it up and frowned a little.

It looked like some kind of pendent.

 _"What the hell?"_ Toshinori said, it was a simple pendent of course. It was white, with a drawing of the yin and yang symbol. But, the yang side was completely normal, plain and void of anything. As for the yin, it was lined with white flowers that almost appeared to be on simple vines.

The blonde felt like he had seen such a sign before but he just couldn't recall where he had seen such a sign before. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man was about to set it down until he saw the wolf snarling at him. Turning his head, the blonde frowned a little. _"What's wrong?"_ He asked, not really sure what would have caused such aggression from the wolf. Normally, he was calm and rather happy. Almost childlike but now? As if he had just seen something that would piss anyone off.

Following his gaze, the blonde noticed that the wolf wasn't snarling and growling at him. No, he was snarling at the locket. _"Do you know this boy? Do you know what this is?"_ asked Toshinori, not really expecting any kind of answer from him. The wolf only snarled, it made Toshinori wonder if he had even stopped long enough to take a breath. Slowly, and carefully, the young man carefully set the locket down and the wolf seemed to calm down a little bit anyway.

Frowning a little, the hybrid wondered what had caused the wolf to snarl like that. It was a little confusing, though he just hoped and prayed that he would be able to calm the wolf down for the most part. _"There we go buddy, it's down now. You're going to be okay…"_ Toshinori wasn't sure what the wolf would do next, but it had him a little concerned as to what it was that the wolf would do next.

Though, it seemed in that moment the wolf had calmed down. As he simply stared at the blonde, as if nothing had ever happened to begin with. It was rather strange, that was for sure. But, Toshinori wondered if the wolf had some kind of past issue with this symbol that he just couldn't understand. _"You alright now boy?"_ asked Toshinori with concern.

The wolf merely wagged his tail before sniffing the air. That was when Toshinori could smell it too. It was a smell that revolted him, making him want to throw up what little contents that he had in his stomach.

The smell of blood and death.

Running through the trees, not caring about his own clock ripping and tearing as he ran. Toshinori knew that something had happened, something terrible had to have happened should this have had happened. There had to be someone alive, someone had to be okay from this. Though he knew that there was also a chance that there were no survivors in whatever it was that had happened.

Narrowing his eyes, the young man took a deep breath as he pushed back bushes, pushed back branches. The wolf running alongside him, trying to rub against him as if in the hopes of comfort. Toshinori couldn't be sure what it was that the wolf wanted to comfort him from.

Shaking his head, the hybrid pushed himself harder, pushing himself to run faster than he had ever ran before in his entire life. Yet, he couldn't be sure what he was going to see, but from how much blood filled the air around him, it was a lot. As well as it being old by how stale the scent was.

If there had been some kind of fight, then why wasn't anyone aware of such a fight? Why hadn't anyone alerted the guards of such a fight? Of any kind of war that was to be seen? Or even heard for that matter? Narrowing his blue eyes in anger, Toshinori kept running and pushing himself. The wolf of course, seemed to have a hard time trying to keep up with him.

Though, if there was one thing that Toshinori wished for in that moment, was that he hadn't rushed himself to see what it was that laid before him.

Eyes slowly widened as he saw nothing, but a wasteland that was filled with the bodies of the dead. Human, and fae, all of them dead and washed in their own blood as well as the blood of their enemies. Toshinori felt his heart stop in his chest for a brief moment as he tried to breathe!

 _Just what the fuck had happened here?!_

Toshinori could only stare in shock. Not sure what it was that he should feel… not sure what it was that he should say for that matter. But all he knew, was that his body had gone into some kind of shock at seeing such a thing.

A whimper reached his pointed ears, causing his ears to flicker at the sound. Slowly, he turned his head as he stared at the wolf. The wolf looked up at him, ears lying flat against his head as if he sensed what it was that Toshinori was feeling. He reached down and carefully ran his fingers over the wolf's head, not sure what he could say. What he could do, what he should say, or even what he should do.

The wolf let out a soft whine, Toshinori could only pet the wolf still before his gaze fell back onto the battle field.

Gulping, Toshinori slowly made his way over to the battle field, wondering if he could tell what it was that had caused such a war. So much blood had been shed today, so much blood that Toshinori felt like it had stained his very being just by being here. Though, he knew that he couldn't stay for long… but, what sickened him the most was that he had hoped that there were some supplies here.

Biting his lip, the blonde felt like he was now becoming some kind of grave robber for this. It was a feeling that he despised more than anything but knew that he didn't have much of a choice. He had to do something. Closing his eyes, the young man looked around, noticing as he walked that there were many elves. The only way to tell them apart compared to the other fae, were their long ears. A bit longer than his, but still long. Though, they also usually have glowing eyes, varying in different colours but glowed with life and of course, allowed them to see in the dark.

Toshinori of course inherited that trait, for the most part. His eyes glowed, but only to allow him to see at night. Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath as he slowly checked everyone. Again feeling rather disgusted with himself as he did this. The other bodies, he had discovered were indeed human. So, even humans were going to war with the fae it seemed, but at the same time he couldn't help but a little curious as to who had caused it first.

Frowning, the hybrid carefully turned over the bodies, finding a few things that he would need at home. Such as cloth, clothes that he saw would fit him. Even some tools that he could use for his home but, he knew that he just couldn't leave them all like this. It wasn't right… _"They need to be buried…"_ Toshinori said with a soft sigh. Looking around, he wondered if there was something that he could use to start digging holes.

The search had taken a while to find a shovel, he had to settle for an ax that someone had once used in battle. It was for the most part, rather handy if he used it properly. Not for its intended use, but it was better than nothing.

Heck, even the wolf was helping him dig the holes.

Yet, as he moved the bodies, Toshinori had figured that they had been here for a few days, maybe a week at the most. Though he couldn't really be sure. Yet, as he was burying the elves, the young man couldn't help but blink as he noticed the same symbol on their armor as the locket did. It was something that had to be looked into at some point. Though, he wasn't sure when he would ever get to see such a thing as he wouldn't be able to get to the grand hall to look through the books or even old scrolls.

But he knew this, something was wrong. Something was off about this fight and he felt like he needed to search for whatever the reason behind this fight was. And fast.


	3. The Intruder

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

If he could describe how he felt today? It would be… sad… guilty… remorseful.

Yes, he took their things, feeling like a grave robber as he did so, and buried them. Even made a fire and prayed for their souls to find rest. But, he still felt terrible for it. He had laid on his bed of leaves, not really in the mood to make anything for himself to use.

The scent of death still bothered him, even the day after he returned from his journey through the forests. His gathering hunt had become fruitful, that was for sure. But, at the same time… he just felt terrible. It was just a feeling that rolled around in his stomach and then of course felt like there was something cold wrapping itself around his heart and squeezed.

He wanted to throw up.

Something cold and wet nudged him, causing him to look over and blink at the wolf and gave him a small smile. _"Sorry boy, I know I'm being rather silly but… I can't help but feel bad."_ Yes, it was out of the desire to survive, but he couldn't stop that feeling. It was a nasty feeling and it was the first time that he had taken items from the bodies of the dead.

Closing his eyes, inhaling deeply through his nose as he tried to keep himself calm and collected. He wanted to be sure that he could do this. That he would be able to ignore this feeling deep in his stomach but knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Sighing softly, the young man pushed himself up and just curled up on his leaf bed and looked over at the wolf. Hm, now that he thought about it, he hadn't thought of a name for the wolf.

 _"Can't keep calling you boy or buddy now can I?"_ He said with a small smile before frowning a little in confusion. Now, what should he call him? It had to be a name that suited him in some way, though he couldn't be sure as to what he could name a wolf. An animal normally didn't have normal names unless you… well… owned them. But, he didn't see the wolf as someone, or something he owned but his friend. And so far, his most likely only friend that he would ever have.

Humming a little under his breath, Toshinori couldn't help but be a little curious. What name would suit the creature? The wolf just stared at him and tilted his head to the side. _"How about Kiyoshi?"_ Toshinori suggested, though didn't seem to be getting any kind of responds from the wolf. As the wolf just blinked his blue eyes at the blonde before licking the blonde's face and wagged his tail. _"Ack! I guess that means you like it."_ he mumbled before wiping at his face and groaned a little. Of all the things that had to happen, it had to be this. The wolf just _had_ to lick his face.

Shaking his head, the young man pushed himself to his feet as he let out a soft sigh. Maybe he could go to the springs and try to have a nice bath. Yeah, that sounds really nice right now. Chuckling to himself, the young man looked through his pile of clothes and sighed softly. He'd have to wash some of his clothes today as well it seems. He only had a pair of pants clean.

Sighing once again, the young man knew that this would have to do. Plus, he felt like he needed a bath after the trip in the forest. He still felt rather dirty from when he was… going through that battle field. He shuddered thinking about it again, the young man wanted to forget. Wanted to forget about how touching those corpses felt under his hands and it made his skin crawl.

Taking a deep breath, the young man tried to get himself to calm down. Though it just seemed that his body started to tremble and shake like a leaf. God, why was this bothering him so much?

Running a hand through his hair, the young man tried to get his breathing to calm down. No, not just his breathing but his own heart. It almost felt like it would burst from his chest, and that nearly terrified him at the thought. At least, he knew that wasn't even possible. Closing his eyes, the young man took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself, wanting to relax before he would go to the springs. Though, it seemed that wasn't going to happen. His nerves wouldn't stop.

Soon, he felt something cold and wet poking his hand, causing him to look back at Kiyoshi. The wolf seemed to stare at him in concern and worry. His tail tucked between his legs as his ears lowered. The wolf, now Kiyoshi showed so many emotions that it made Toshinori almost think that the wolf was smarter than he let on. Though, he knew that he couldn't think that… that would have just been wishful thinking. He knew that much, it had to be that. Right?

Giving a small smile, the young hybrid reached over and pet the wolf, causing the animal to blink in confusion. Again, it almost made Toshinori think that the creature was much, much smarter than he let on. _"Don't worry about me Kiyoshi. I'll be okay, it just may take a while is all…"_ at least that was what he was telling himself. After all, it was something that he had never experienced before so he had no idea if he could even bounce back from such an event as that.

But he would at least try. He would try, so long as he knew that he could always do what he knew what was right and as a matter of survival.

After all he… he buried them while whoever was left didn't bother to bury their own comrades unless there was no one left. If they had fought to the death, leaving no survivals… then that would make some kind of sense. But, why was there even a fight in the first place? It just didn't make sense to him.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man started to make the trip toward the springs. They were many of them in the village, but he had managed to find one that was close to his hut at the very least. No one ever uses it, and for that he was thankful. Well, for that and because it fit his size since mostly everyone in the village were smaller than him, maybe even half of his height if that.

Turning to Kiyoshi, the young man smiled a bit as he said "Hope you don't mind a bath as well buddy." Kiyoshi blinked his blue eyes and wagged his tail. Chuckling, Toshinori started to walk on ahead, Kiyoshi at his side as they made their way toward the springs. Maybe afterwards, they would make the trip to the village and find something else that he could use.

Stopping in his tracks, Toshinori couldn't help but wonder if anyone even knew about the fight in the forest. He should warn them, even if they hated him, he at least felt like he had to tell them that much. Assuming that they would listen of course. He knew how much they all hated him and almost never let him speak…

Inhaling deeply, the young man started walking on ahead once again. Toshinori won't lie, he didn't want to warn them about anything, about anyone for that matter. With how they had treated him over the years, the constant beatings, and the injuries that he had sustained throughout his life… he felt rather… sad. Useless. That he had no purpose in his life, that no matter what he does, no matter the king of good that he would try to do that it would only be thrown right back into his face.

Sighing, Toshinori looked up at the sky, wondering what his life would have in store for him. It just seemed as if everything that was thrown at him just seemed rather cruel and unfair. But, that was just life… his life.

Covering his face with his hands, Toshinori let out a soft groan as he tried to get himself to calm down. It just seemed that no matter what he just couldn't escape such a fate, such a life would be his until something or someone had killed him finally.

At least, assuming that he was truly destined to be that monster that was prophesied so long ago.

 _"Stupid prophecy… it has done nothing but make my life a living hell."_ Toshinori said with a soft sigh before looking up at the sky and saw that it was still rather light outside, so maybe he would have enough time to make his way over to the village after his bath. Well, that and a nice return to his hut to dispose of his clothing that he'll need to wash and of course pick up a hunting knife should he need to defend himself.

Biting his lip at the thought, Toshinori couldn't help but feel a little worried. He didn't want to fight anyone, but if he had too out of self-defense then he would but otherwise, he wouldn't allow himself to kill another.

Taking a deep breath, the young man tried to get himself to breathe, to relax. He was no good to himself if he was worked up like that. A soft whimper reached his ears, causing him to look down and blink a little at the wolf. Giving his friend a small smile, he rubbed Kiyoshi's ear as he said _"Don't worry Kiyoshi, I'm okay…"_

The wolf just seemed to give him a small whine and whimper before licking the blonde's hand. Toshinori could only smile, it was rather amazing that the wolf seemed to be able to read him pretty well already. He didn't know how that was possible, but at the moment Toshinori wasn't going to complain about it.

Even though it was just a tad creepy but again, he wasn't going to complain.

Looking up, he saw that the springs were ahead. Grinning to himself, Toshinori made a mad dash toward the springs before stripping down and sank into the water. Letting out a soft sigh, he felt all of the pain in his body starting to fade away. Even the feeling of his skin crawling from the battle field had seemed to have slowly started to fade away from his mind.

He couldn't help but feel rather happy and content.

Kiyoshi though seemed to have other ideas in mind as he seemed to have jumped right into the water, causing it to splash everywhere.

Yelping out in shock, the blonde managed to shield his face from the splashing of the spring's water, only to glare at the wolf. Kiyoshi just blinked his eyes innocently before seeming to swim around. Shaking his head, Toshinori was starting to wonder if this wolf had a human soul or something like that. It was rather puzzling, though he wasn't sure if that would be the case.

Shaking his head, the young man leaned back as he let out a soft sigh as he looked up at the sky. He couldn't help but be curious, would the villagers listen to him about this? Would they even believe him about anything that he would have to say? It was all puzzling, though he just hoped and prayed that they would be able to listen to what it was that he had to say.

Sighing, he sank in the spring, submerging his head under the water before surfacing. His long bangs clinging to his forehead as he took a deep breath. Kiyoshi seemed to give out a wolfish laugh at how Toshinori looked. The young man brushed his bangs aside and blink his blue eyes in curiosity as he stared at the wolf.

Kiyoshi was near the edge on the other side of Toshinori and just seemed to give a wolfish grin at him. Did he really look that silly with his bangs covering his face like that? _"You are so strange."_ Toshinori mumbled before he sank back under the water, running his fingers through his hair hoping to remove the grim and dirt from his hair and skin.

* * *

Stretching his arms above his head, Toshinori made his way toward the village. Kiyoshi of course was running through the trees and bushes while making it across the path that Toshinori took to get to his village. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, had Kiyoshi gotten into something that he hadn't been aware of? It just didn't seem to make sense to him though he just couldn't help but shake his head with a small smile on his face.

Who was he to judge?

Looking up ahead, Toshinori saw that the village was in view and he couldn't help but gulp a little. He knew that he shouldn't be afraid to be here, but everyone hated him. Some abused him, and of course ganged up on him and made it into some kind of free for all. His body started to shake a little before taking a deep breath, hoping to calm himself down.

A whimper escaped Kiyoshi, causing Toshinori to look down and blinked at the wolf in confusion. Kiyoshi whimpered a little, looking rather nervous for some reason. Frowning, Toshinori knelt in front of the wolf and looked him dead in the eye. _"What's wrong? Do you sense something? Is there something wrong in the village?"_ asked Toshinori, not really sure what it was that was wrong with the wolf.

Though maybe Kiyoshi could sense something that other animals couldn't? He wasn't sure, but he knew that he had to do something. Kiyoshi whined more and tugged at Toshinori's pants a little, as if telling him to go back home instead. But, Toshinori shook his head. _"I'm sorry Kiyoshi, but I do at least need to tell them about the battle field I found, even if they don't listen I'll feel better knowing that I had at least said something."_

Kiyoshi whimpered a little before nuzzling his head against Toshinori's cheek. The blonde blinked a little in confusion before giving a small smile and petting his head a little. _"It'll be alright Kiyoshi, what could happen just by telling them about that? They know I don't have any magic of my own to even cause such destruction."_ Petting the wolf's furry head one last time, Toshinori walked into the forest.

And everyone stared at him. No, more like they _glared_ at the blonde, as if his very existence was a sin. A crime against all nature. Though he would never allow them to know that their stares unnerved him. He just wanted to tell the head of the village and go on back to his home alone where no one would bother him.

Looking around from the corner of his eye, Toshinori wanted to be sure that no one was following him. Trying to use their magic upon him again, he didn't want to trip today.

 _"What are you doing here Toshinori?"_ said one of the villagers.

 _"I'm here to speak to the head of the village. I have discovered something in the forest that I wish to report."_ replied the blonde with a serious look on his face. He would not allow them to scare him off, he would stand for what he believed to be right. No matter what comes his way he knew that he had to do this.

The fae narrowed his green eyes at him before looking down at the wolf with a raised eyebrow. _"Got yourself a pet I see? Surprised that it even wants to be near you since you are nothing but a sin."_ To hear such a thing made Toshinori want to wince, but he knew that he couldn't allow that to show. If he did, then it would only make him weak, and that would of course make his torment worse from the other villagers.

 _"He isn't a pet, Kiyoshi is my friend and the only one that doesn't treat me like a monster."_ Toshinori all but snarled out.

The villager smirked as he held his hands up in a mock gesture of defeat. _"Oh wow, you sure know how to pick them Toshinori. There is no way that you would allow anyone near you- oh wait, no one wants to be near you because you are nothing more than a monster! You are destined to kill and destroy us!"_

 _"If that's the case then why am I still alive?!"_ Toshinori all but shouted, causing everyone to gather around. Wondering if Toshinori would finally throw the first punch, and boy did he really want to punch this guy for calling him a monster. For calling him a sin, there was no way that he would allow this to continue on anymore. There had to be something that he could do to get them to leave him be.

Right?

 _"The only reason you are alive is because the head of the village owes your mother a debt and that is by keeping you alive. For now… one screw up and you're good as dead."_

Toshinori winced a little at those words. Though he knew that it was true, he was only alive because of a debt that was owed to his mother. She had saved the head, and because of that the village head had no choice but to abide by that. Looking over at the villagers, he saw that they had started to gather around now. More so than ever before. _"I found the remains of a battle out in the forest, it looked like a war between fae and humans. I don't know who started the fight, but it seems that either no one won, as I didn't find any survivors or the winner took off."_ He hoped that they would listen to him, hoped that they would believe him. But, again he couldn't be sure as he knew for a fact that they all hated him.

 _"Do you have proof of this?"_ asked a new voice, causing Toshinori to look over as he saw a man shrouded in a cloak. Keeping his body out of view but a pair of green/blue eyes.

Biting his lip, Toshinori shook his head. _"I had buried the bodies after arriving. I prayed for their souls to be put to rest but that was all I did."_ Okay, half the truth wasn't bad, just didn't want them to think he was a grave robber as well.

The head seemed to have nodded before letting out a soft sigh. _"No matter, we have captured someone wandering around in the village earlier. If what you said is true, then she must be the one that had caused the war or whom was the victor."_

That had the blonde rather curious. Blinking his blue eyes, he saw where the head had pointed and couldn't help but stare in shock. There, tied up to a wooden pole was indeed a woman. Wearing nothing but black skin tight clothes with a long matching black scarf around her neck. Black hair hung in her eyes but the only other thing he noticed was the blood that seemed to stain her clothes and what skin was revealed through rips and tears in her clothes.

He didn't even see a weapon.

 _"We will get the answers we want from her, or she'll die for attacking our people."_

Have they all lose their minds?!


	4. Rescue Mission

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

He could only stare in shock. It was a human, and a woman at that. Her head was lowered, so he couldn't see her face, nor did he even know if she was awake for that matter. From the looks of her clothes, she almost seemed like some kind of warrior? Maybe working for some lord or something. He had no idea, since he hadn't really seen many humans.

At least not up close before.

Gulping, he turned to look at the head of the village. He was speaking about how they had captured this human, who had the audacity to trespass on their land for no true purpose.

He couldn't help but look at the poor human woman, she groaned a little. No idea if she was just coming around or if it was due to pain… or both.

 _"This human, shall be taught a lesson on what it means to barge in on fae lands."_ The head called out, causing everyone to cheer and yell out in excitement. Toshinori though could only stare in horror.

They were going to punish her? That wasn't right though! They didn't have any kind of proof that she had even been on their lands to attack. What if she was only there trying to find someone? It didn't make sense to him!

 _"How can you prove that she is even a threat to us!"_ shouted Toshinori, causing everyone to look at him with the faintest hint of a glare.

The head looked over at Toshinori, his cloaked head tilted to the side as if he was curious as to what it was that Toshinori wanted to speak of. Reaching up, hand slipping out of his cloak as he asked _"Proof? Why do you speak about proof Toshinori?"_ He almost chuckled and that was what pissed Toshinori off all the more about such a thing.

He would not sink to their level, he would make sure that this woman would not suffer crimes that she wasn't even guilty of.

Clenching his hands into tight fists at his side, the young man calmly said _"Do you even have the proof that she was here to hurt us? To attack us? No, the only thing you have proof of is that she was here and-"_

 _"That is the point."_ Huh? What the hell was that supposed to mean in the first place? It wasn't making any kind of sense to him and it made Toshinori worry about their sanity at this point. _"She has walked on our land, we only allow a very little few on our lands and she isn't one of them."_

The woman groaned, causing Toshinori to look over at her, she lifted her head and dark eyes looked around at her surroundings. He couldn't help but feel bad for this woman. He knew that it wasn't his fault, she had already been captured by the time he had tried to alert anyone but… he just couldn't help but feel bad for this. It was his people who had captured her.

And most likely beaten her to this shape.

She had a small cut on her cheek, a couple burns even. Most likely from the fire fae. Toshinori couldn't help but feel so much guilt going through him. It was a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach and it made him feel worse. _"Just let her go! I can even take her to the human villages and leave her be."_ Toshinori offered, hoping that would be enough to please them so they could get this woman off of their lands and hopefully get help.

The villagers just narrowed their eyes at the blonde, as if he had just suggested to go and cut themselves with their own weapons or something like that. Toshinori felt a shiver running along his spin but he had to stop himself from feeling such a feeling. He had to remain firm, and strong for this. If he was going to help this lady, then he would have to do whatever he could to help her.

It was just a matter of them listening to him though.

 _"How do we know that you wouldn't just take her to the village and allow her to slaughter us all?"_ called out one of the fae.

Toshinori's eyes widened in shock. Did they really think that of him? That he would sink so low, to allow someone to kill them all? Shaking his head, the blonde looked around him and saw that the others agreed with him. _"I would never do such a thing! It doesn't matter how badly you treat me I would never allow anyone to kill any of you."_ Toshinori called out, his eyes wide, yet shined with sadness that people would think such a thing about him.

 _"Toshinori."_ The head said, causing the blonde to look up at the leader of their village. Actually, he was the oldest known living fae. The way his voice sounded, it made Toshinori worry about the words that he was going to say. IT made him wonder if it was something that he even wanted to say. _"We cannot trust you. You should know, that the only reason that you still live among us, is because of your mother. Your father, was nothing but a traitor to us the moment he had fallen for an elf, and then he and your mother had you."_ Toshinori felt his eyes widen all the more. Not sure what he should feel about such a thing.

 _"You should know, that every time I look at you… I see nothing but a disgrace to all fae kind. Tainted blood, nothing but a filthy half-blood that shouldn't exist. I wish, that you were never born Toshinori, and some days, I just want to kill you myself but I am honour bound not to."_

Toshinori felt like someone had just taken a knife and stabbed him with it. Then of course, twisting the blade as they did so.

Yes, he knew that everyone hated him.

That everyone would beat and abuse him.

But to wish that he was never born. That they wanted to kill him more than anything else in the world? Well, he had to admit that hurt him more than it ever should and he just wanted to stop that pain.

Biting his lip, the young man almost wanted to cry but would not allow himself to shed a single tear for this. He would not allow himself to appear weak in front of these people.

 _"Yes, I'm not like you. But I know one thing that I have, that_ none _of you all have. At least I have a heart, and I care about people. It seems, that none of you even have something even remotely close to a heart because you are willing, to berate me because of what I am, and beat a poor defenceless woman."_ Toshinori said before he turned around and started to walk away.

Kiyoshi whimpered and rubbed against Toshinori's leg before walking alongside him. Toshinori knew that this was going to be a long night. Though, it would be something that would be worth it.

Once they were out of ear range, Toshinori took a deep breath as he looked down at his wolf companion. _"Well boy, we'll have a long night ahead of us."_

* * *

If there was one thing that Toshinori hated, it was the waiting.

Throughout the entire time that he was waiting to make his rescue mission, Toshinori could hear the girl's screams. Her cries of pain, her cries for help… Well, he assumed that they were cries of help anyway. He wasn't really sure, he couldn't really understand the woman either way.

Covering his face with his hands, Toshinori groaned a little in discomfort. His ears were constantly ringing from her screams, something that would haunt him forever. It pained him, and it hurt his heart. Yet he knew that he couldn't just go in and barge in on everyone's so called 'interrogation' and take her. No, he had to wait, no matter how much it pained him. He would have to wait for everyone to be asleep in order for him to make his daring rescue.

Not to mention, it would be a less chance at being captured himself.

Taking a deep breath, Toshinori started to rummage around in his hut. He knew a few things that he would need, he'd need his new hunting knife for sure. Some bandages and some of that paste that he made with some herbs that he found. With his own injuries, they worked nicely though he just hoped that it would be enough for a human when they got far away enough.

Frowning a little, he would need to make sure that the woman wouldn't fall off his back while he was running. It would seem rather cruel to have her cut out of ropes, only to tie her back up again but this was also for her safety.

Taking a deep breath, the young man set all of his first aid in a pouch, keeping the bandages separate from the paste, and the rope looped around help belt as well as the pouch. As for his knife, he had it tucked in his belt, of course it was covered by a home-made sheath so it wouldn't stab him as he ran.

Double checking everything, Toshinori winced as he heard the girl's screams once again. They must be doing some last minute attacks on the poor woman before going to turn in for the night. He'd have to be very careful. If they were just going to bed now, there was a good chance that they would know he was out there trying to cut her free. So he'd have to be extremely careful before anything else happened.

Closing his eyes, the young man covered his ears as he heard the screams, the people's cheers and so on. God, why did it have to be this way? Why did it have to be, that no humans, (only very few selected) are allowed on their lands? It was as if they were making sure that no one would have children outside of their race. As if they were afraid of that prophecy from coming true and now? It was possible that it was starting to come true now as he was going to in a sense, betray them.

But, he was doing what he believed is right!

Opening his blue eyes, the young man looked over and almost rolled his eyes at Kiyoshi. The wolf had fallen asleep, just lazing about on his side with his one leg kicking. Shaking his head, the young man pushed himself up onto his feet, triple checking that he had everything that he would need before leaving his hut.

 _"Come on Kiyoshi, it's time to head out now boy."_ Toshinori called, though the wolf just snorted in his sleep. Rolling his eyes, Toshinori nudged the wolf with his foot, causing Kiyoshi to grunt in his sleep before opening his eyes. The wolf's blue eyes blinked slowly in confusion before standing up onto his own

Shaking himself, Kiyoshi looked up at Toshinori with his tongue hanging out at the side of his open maw and panted as he wagged his tail. Toshinori chuckled a little seeing such a thing before looking up at the sky. It was late, that was for sure. Though now may be the only time that they would have this chance to get her. To get her out of there before it was too late.

Narrowing his eyes, the young man took a deep breath before he left his hut and started to make his way through the forest to his village. Knowing them, they would most likely keep torches lit so she wouldn't be able sleep. Toshinori looked behind him and saw that Kiyoshi was being careful as well, most likely knowing what it was that Toshinori wanted to do. What he had to do.

Taking a deep breath, the young man carefully made his way through the trees, making sure to duck down and out of the way as he made his way toward the village. It always had him curious, as to why they had such dense trees near their village, and now he was starting to get the idea as to why that was.

 _'As a means of protection…'_ Toshinori thought to himself. Looking around, he could faintly make out the light from torches. So he was right, they were gonna make sure that she couldn't sleep. If anything, it would be amazing that she could sleep in the first place.

Kiyoshi let out a soft whine, causing the blonde to turn and look at him in concern. Though, it seemed that the wolf was giving him a concerned stare instead. The blonde gave him a soft smile before continuing their trek through the woods.

Taking a deep breath, hoping to calm his nerves, Toshinori could make out that everyone were starting to make their way back to their huts now. Chatting among themselves about their plans for the woman in the morning. Narrowing his eyes, Toshinori didn't like the idea. They were going to make sure that this woman died… that she would die a slow and painful death at this rate.

He couldn't allow this to wait.

 _"Kiyoshi, the moment they are all inside, we'll go and save her. Then we'll make a break for it, I hope you have my back in this."_ Kiyoshi snorted and shook his head… Toshinori wondered if that was his version of a nod?

Shaking his head, Toshinori looked ahead and saw that everyone was already inside. This was his chance. Smirking to himself, the young man pushed himself toward the woman. Her head was down, either trying to sleep, using her long hair as a curtain, or she didn't have the energy to keep her head up. It broke the man's heart seeing such a thing and it made him want to save her all the more.

Narrowing his eyes, he made his way toward her, noticing that they had her tied up around her shoulders, waist, legs and feet. Having a quick look behind the pole that she was tied too, he noticed that even her hands were bound. Most likely so she wouldn't try to break free herself.

 _"It'll be okay."_ He whispered softly, he reached out behind the woman and used his knife to cut away at the robes. Trying to make sure that he was rather quiet as he did his task at hand. His ears flicking at the slightest sounds, wanting to make sure that no one would suddenly burst out of their homes and try to stop him.

Or worse, kill him.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Toshinori's ears flickered, causing him to freeze for a brief moment, thinking that someone was going to come out of their hut and see him. Whipping his head around, he looked, wondering if they would, his heart hammering within his chest only to calm down. It seemed as if his every nerve was on fire. Telling him to fight, or flight, to do whatever it takes but…

This was what he had to do. Not because he felt bad for this poor woman, but because it was the right thing to do. Because no one else here would go out of their way to save someone who wasn't one of their own. That was what sickened Toshinori about his heritage, his parents had always told him, that whenever he saw someone in trouble that he was to help them, because it was the right thing to do regardless if they had treated you poorly or you never met them.

Helping someone, was just the right thing to do no matter what the cost.

Once he had cut loose the ropes around her wrists, and started to work on her legs. She was still out of it, never making a single sound. He looked up at her, noticing that her eyes were open a crack through the black curtain of her hair. The blonde wasn't really sure if she was awake or just in some kind of a daze.

Yet, as he started to go back at the task at hand, Toshinori blinked as he heard a soft groan from above. The blonde's blue eyes looked up and stared into pools of black, filled with confusion more than anything. "Who… are you?" She asked, he didn't know what it was that she had said, but he had a feeling that she was also being a little weary of her saviour.

 _"It'll be okay, I'm gonna get you out of here."_ Toshinori said, managing to cut the ropes from her legs before working on her waist. Though, it couldn't help but blush a little, trying to keep his thoughts clear as he was all but pressing his hands against her hip in order to get the knife looped through the rope so he could cut it.

They must have imbued some of their magic into the ropes so they would be harder to break. Toshinori couldn't help but worry about such a thing. If it was infused with their magic, would they know that he had cut through the ropes when he returned or by some kind of dumb luck would they think that she managed to break free on her own?

Shaking his head, Toshinori took a deep breath as he managed to cut the rope around her waist. The woman nearly falling, but the ropes around her shoulders kept her upright for the most part. Most likely so she wouldn't get strangled or something should the ropes ever break or snap.

Carefully, he pushed himself to stand up straight, though he stood a few feet taller than the poor woman. Sighing softly, he hunched forward as he held his arm around her waist as best as he could as he started to cut through the last of the ropes, his ears on high alert as he tried to keep an ear open for any sign of trouble. Kiyoshi, seemed to whimper a little, causing Toshinori to look over and saw that the wolf was a little worried about something.

 _"Shh, Kiyoshi everything will be okay. Just stay quiet buddy."_ Toshinori said softly, turning his attention back to the woman before he saw that he had finally managed to cut through the rope. He almost yelped when the woman fell over, but thankful that he still held a firm hold on her waist before carrying her out of the village to the forest.

Breathing deeply, he looked down at her, her eyes still only open a crack as she seemed to be dozing in and out.

Biting his lip, he saw that she was in worse shape than she had been that morning. Cursing under his breath, he ran off as quickly as he could deeper into the forest, thanks to his night vision, he can maneuver through the forest easier than the other fairies that would need a torch in order to get them through. Toshinori? Natural night vision and he was thankful for that.

Once he figured that they were far away enough, he carefully set her down, leaning her back against a tree as he reached out and cupped her face against his hands. _"It'll be okay, I promise… just don't beat me up okay?"_ Toshinori said, not sure if she could even understand him in the first place.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man started to get to work. Noticing that she had burns, cut, most likely from vines or stones… or both. It even looked like she had been shocked with light thunder magic. He felt his heart clench at the thought that this poor woman had been torchered like this. When he was a child, his parents had always told him that the fae and humans got along pretty well, until that had changed in recent years.

Now look at what they had become.

The woman groaned, whimpering in pain causing Toshinori to wince a little. She opened her eyes a little more, staring at him with confusion. Curiosity causing Toshinori to give her a small smile. "Who… are you?" She asked, her voice sounding a little stronger than before. She seemed like a fighter, maybe she was some kind of warrior.

A lesser person would have just accepted death from all of this pain. Taking a deep breath, Toshinori looked up at the woman, giving her a calm stare while he applied more paste to help clean her wounds. The woman seemed a little tired, and confused. Pointing at himself with a big smile, he said _"Toshinori."_

"Toshi… nori…" She whispered before falling asleep once again.

Yup, this was going to be a long night.

Taking a deep breath, the young man kept up his work at hand. Trying to clean and patch up this woman before sighing softly. He could only do so much with what he had, and knew that this had taken up basically all that he had. Next time he would get himself hurt by the villagers, well there was no way for him to tend to his injuries properly.

Sighing softly, the young man looked over at Kiyoshi and saw that the wolf was just sitting neatly by the tree. His tail wagging lazily as he waited for what Toshinori would do next.

 _"Okay boy, this is gonna be rather risky, but we'll have to take her to the nearest human village."_ Toshinori said with a small smile before lifting the woman, carefully placing her on his back before trying to tie the rope around her waist. The wolf, seeming to know what it was that Toshinori wanted, took one end of the rope and managed to help the blonde tie the girl to his back. _"Thanks Kiyoshi."_ he whispered softly before taking a deep breath and grabbed hold of the woman's legs, his hands resting under her knees, making sure that she was secure the young man started to make his way through the forest.

Honestly, the walk felt like it was taking forever. The woman's breathing was slow and steady, yet there would be a hitch here and there. He bit his lip, knowing that she would need to see a healer, preferably someone with healing magic.

If nothing was done and soon, there was a good chance that this woman would die.

Taking a deep breath, Toshinori tried to quicken his pace, tried to make his way through the woods quicker, which wasn't that much of a challenge thanks to his long legs, as well as all the times he would wander around scavenging for things to get him by, he was used to such long treks through the woods.

Now though, it wasn't just trying to make his life easy, now it was to make sure that he saved a life. This life, was rather precious, as is all life. He would never forgive himself should he have failed to save her, the first and only life that he would be able to save and if he knew that he could have done something, anything, to save her then this was the only way that he could do it.

It was still rather risky, he could end up getting killed. If not by his own people, but by the humans themselves if they ever saw him with a human. There was a good chance, that they would see him as nothing more than a threat. Someone that was after the woman and had attacked her in the hopes of trying to hurt her.

Or worse, kill her.

Toshinori felt her breath starting to hitch a little more often. It had started to catch on a little more often, and he knew that there wasn't much he could do. He wanted to curse, wanted to scream and shout. But knew that none of that would help him. The only thing he could do, was to make sure that she could get to the village to be tended too before it was too late to save her.

It was just a matter of arriving in time.


	5. Villagers Malice

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

Toshinori felt like his journey was rather exhausting. It had taken him all night, but he had managed to get the woman to the human village. Rubbing at his shoulder, hoping to loosen up the stiff joint as he thought back to how he had left that woman.

 _Breathing deeply, the young man looked around, he had felt like had walked forever. The journey, the walking was taking its toll on Toshinori's back but at the moment, he knew that he had to keep going. If he didn't, then she would never be saved in time._

 _Gritting his teeth, he looked over and saw that Kiyoshi was also starting to get rather exhausted. It looked as if he was struggling not to fall asleep while they walked. Honestly? He couldn't blame the poor wolf for that one. It was a long night, and he felt like it had taken everything he had in order not to drop onto the ground from how exhausted he was feeling._

 _The woman groaned here and there, but her breathing was starting to get fainter. He knew that he didn't have much time left to lose!_

 _Pushing himself harder, Toshinori marched as quickly as he could go in order to get to the village. Narrowing his glowing blue eyes, Toshinori took a deep breath through his nose as he pushed himself harder, and harder._

 _Soon, he saw torches in the distance, Toshinori blinked his eyes in shock. Carefully, he made his way over to the village. Though stayed away, keeping to the edge of the village. Untying the woman from his back, he carefully removed her from his back and started to set her down. Leaning her against the tree as he looked at her. Checking to make sure that she was still alive._

 _A faint pulse._

 _Nodding to himself, Toshinori pushed himself back up and looked at the village. He saw a few people walking around and did the only thing that he could do. Cupping his hands around his mouth and screamed._

 _"What was that?" came a voice from the village, causing Toshinori to panic a little before he jumped and hid in the bushes in the hopes of hiding himself._

 _"I think it came from the forest." Someone said, Toshinori peeked through the bushes as he saw two humans making their way to where the woman was. Tilting his head, he saw them chatting among themselves as they made their way through. It seemed that they had finally noticed the woman, yelling out to someone in the village._

 _It sucked not knowing what humans were saying._

 _While they were busy tending to the woman and taking her to their healer, Toshinori took that chance to get away. Kiyoshi though seemed a little worried, Toshinori just gave him a small smile before patting his head. As if telling him that everything will be okay._

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori smiled as he looked up at the sky. A small smile graced his lips as he thought that he had done a good thing. His parents would have been proud of him for sticking for what he believed was right. He knew that he had nothing to fear, nothing to worry about now. No one from the village had known what he was going to do, nor did they see him.

That had to mean something at the very least. So, maybe he was able to get away with this and just live peacefully for the most part. He knew that his life wasn't going to be perfect. But maybe that was something that he could keep doing for them. He could keep letting the humans go when they were captured by accident.

Though, he knew that there was no way of knowing what would happen now would he? As far as he knew, they would most likely search for her, and try to capture her again so they could kill her off. Thinking that she would just give away information, as for what kind of information that was he had no idea. It wasn't like their village was really all that hidden for the most part.

Shaking his head, Toshinori made his way down the dirt path that would lead him to his home. Really, he just wanted to head home and sleep. He was so, very exhausted. Being up all night, and carrying someone would take its toll on anyone, and he really just wanted to sleep. Then soak in the spring to help ease his muscles before the pain would get worse.

It wasn't that he was a weak man, no far from it. It was just that he was not used to using the muscles that he used last night as it were. As he had never really had a reason to carry anyone as they would make sure that they never needed his help. Or they would use their own magic to help them up, such as using the power of the wind or earth as it were.

Something that Toshinori envied though knew that he had no magical power in the first place.

Running a hand through his hair, the young man let out a soft sigh. Not really sure what he could do about that. As he had no way of knowing if he had magic, having tried everything that he could in order to discover such a thing but at the same time, he just had no idea if he could even summon anything. Bring anything to him or anything of the like.

Only thing he really had going for him was learning how to survive but… was that really any kind of magic?

Shaking his head, the young man sighed softly before smiling as he saw his hut just ahead of him. He felt a little better knowing that he was nearly home, yet what he saw with it was enough for his eyes to widen in shock.

 _"No!"_ shouted Toshinori as he ran as quickly as he could toward his hut, as he saw that it was now ablaze.

Toshinori ran toward his home as quickly as his exhausted legs would carry him, Kiyoshi running alongside him as they tried to reach the burning hut. The young man hoped that he could grab his pale and get water to stop the flames. Before they destroyed his home. Yet, what he saw caused him to stop in shock.

The villagers, fire fae it seemed as they were using their magic to send flames upon his home. Rushing toward them, Toshinori tried to get them to stop. One had the gull to place their flaming hand upon his shoulder. Causing the blonde to scream out in pain as he backed up in shock, a small shiver of fear running up his spine.

He knew that something was wrong here. He knew for a fact that yes, they hated him. But not enough to burn his home down to the ground… did they?

 _"What are you doing?!"_ shouted the blonde, not really sure what it is that they were wanting to do. Had they hoped that he would have been inside his hut and burned him alive? Or were they trying to remove any traces of him? He had no idea, but felt like he wasn't going to like the answer. _"Stop burning my home!"_ he shouted as he went to grab a hold of the fire fae, only for something to wrap around his ankle and pull him back and into the water.

Letting out a yelp of pain, the blonde looked up as he saw the head looking down at him. His eyes seeming to glare down at him with hate and what one would better describe as killing intent.

Toshinori feared for his life in that moment.

 _"Toshinori, you have committed a crime against all fae. You have put our village in grave danger because of your actions."_ the head said, causing Toshinori's eyes to widen in shock. There was no way that they could have found out. He had made sure that no one was watching him, so there was no way that they could have known!

 _"But I didn't…"_ Toshinori went to say, only to cry out in pain as a vine snapped, slapping him hard across the face.

 _"You set the human free. And what's more, you have brought her to a human village."_

 _"How did you-?"_

 _"Someone saw you doing such a task."_

Toshinori's eyes widened in shock. If that was the case then why didn't they stop him? Why didn't they try to pull him back or what's worse, why didn't they attack him in order to stop him from doing what he was doing in the first place? It just didn't make sense to him! Unless…

 _"You knew… you knew I was going to save her. You wanted a reason to get rid of me."_ Toshinori whispered in shock, his eyes narrowed into angry slits as he pushed himself up from the water and glared down at the head of his village. The man that had been sworn to keep Toshinori safe, but now he learned the truth.

They wanted a reason to get rid of him and he had fallen for it.

 _"We are going to remove everything that gave any indication that you once resided here. Then of course, we are to remove you."_ The head said, causing Toshinori to frown a tiny bit in confusion.

 _"But why make some elaborate plan to make sure that I would do such a thing?! Why risk someone's life in order for me to save her and take her to a village?!"_ Toshinori all but yelled, causing everyone in the village to turn to him. Looking around at everyone from the corner of his eyes, he knew that they had to have planned this for a while, all they had to do was wait for the right victim to capture and for him to save and rescue.

No matter if the person was nearly dead, or had no chance of survival.

 _"Because we wanted you gone."_ the head said, causing Toshinori to stare with wide eyes. The head's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the tall blonde that stood before him. To him, it seemed that it didn't matter that the blonde towered over him. His own aura was floating around him in waves that made Toshinori shiver, fearful for his own life in that moment. _"We saw a chance, and took it. Now we have a reason to remove you without breaking our most sacred of laws."_

Toshinori felt the fear within him swelling up within his heart. He had a feeling that they were talking about not just simply forcing him to leave the village. But something far more than that. Something that would make him fear for himself, as well as Kiyoshi. Turning his gaze to the wolf, he saw that Kiyoshi was snarling and growling at the head of the village. Yet, he didn't seem to attack, as if he was waiting for the right moment to attack. As if he was waiting for a damn good reason to attack him should the need arise.

Gulping a bit, the blonde backed up a little, his fear growing more and more as each second went by. He had to run, he felt something screaming at him to run and run quickly. _"You know you broke the law Toshinori."_ the head said, stepping toward Toshinori. The blonde backed up in fear, his eyes widening all the more as he felt his skin starting to grow cold. Looking around him, he saw that the villagers were summoning their magical powers as they started to surround him. _"We are to never help a human, no matter what happens. Only a very selective few are welcomed because they keep the peace until they break our law."_ The head whispered, his voice sounding rather deadly and it made Toshinori whimper a little out of fear.

 _"What are you going to do to me?"_ asked Toshinori.

 _"We are going to kill you, as is our sacred right for those who break the law."_

 _"But I'm a fae!"_ shouted the blonde.

The elder laughed, his laugh was rather sinister and twisted. _"We are only forbidden from attacking our own. Pure bloods, are allowed to live, while half-breeds like you are not. We have no obligation to allow you to live."_ The elder said, causing Toshinori to stare in shock.

They were going to kill him!

 _Run!_ a voice in his mind shouted at him, he had no idea where it came from but he wasn't going to think twice about it. Toshinori turned as quickly as he could and ran.

Quickly, Toshinori ran along with Kiyoshi. The two ran through the forest with the villagers running after him. He honestly had no idea where he was to go, only that he knew that he had to get as far away from the villagers as possible. They wanted him dead, the whole time they had wanted him dead and had only wanted a reason to do so. It hurt, it had hurt him when he thought back to it.

Yelping out in shock as he felt one of the vines piercing his shoulder. Toshinori nearly fell over onto the ground, but kept pushing himself to remain on his feet. Breathing heavily, he tried to dodge through the trees. Yet, he didn't think it would help matters much as some of the fae had tracking spells.

Kiyoshi yipped at Toshinori, looking at him before running on ahead. Toshinori was a little curious as to where the wolf was going but it had to be anywhere better than here. Following Kiyoshi, the young man hoped that he wasn't making a mistake here. Though then again what would Kiyoshi gain in the first place? It just didn't make sense to him, if he was a fae in disguise he would have attacked by now or better yet, would have grabbed onto Toshinori before he had a chance to run.

Shaking his head, the young man looked over and stared in wide eyed shock as he saw the fae starting to shoot fire. Some of it was even aimed at Kiyoshi.

Acting quickly, he rushed and took the full hit, screaming out in pain before falling onto the ground. Groaning, he breathed deeply, trying to regain his composure, he knew that he couldn't afford too much time laying on the ground in pain. He had to get back up, had to get back up onto his feet in order to keep trying to escape from this fate. This couldn't be his destiny.

 _"We got him!"_ shouted one of the villagers.

Letting out a growl, Toshinori grabbed some dirt in his hand and whipped it at the villagers. They screamed, giving Toshinori a few seconds to push himself up onto his feet and ran again. It would be hard to escape from such a fate as he was still bleeding from the vine, his arm was killing him from the pain.

The attacks went on and on, he knew that he wouldn't escape unscathed. Though didn't mean that he wasn't strong enough to endure.

Breathing deeply, Toshinori stopped, his back burned, as did his legs from the vines that had managed to slice through his skin. His shoulder hurt, but he couldn't just give up. He had to keep moving but his lungs burned. He couldn't breathe anymore. His body was just so exhausted and he didn't think that his body would be able to keep moving at this rate. Looking up at the sky, he saw that the sun was still moving, Kiyoshi nudged him as if to encourage him to keep going. Could he keep going? He wasn't sure, though he knew that he was just so very exhausted and still had the desire to live.

Turning his head, he let out a scream, using his arms to shield himself from the blast of elemental attacks. Fire, wind, water, ice, thunder, all of them had managed to strike at the man, blowing him off of his feet as he rolled down the hill. Kiyoshi howled after him, the sound of his own foot falls echoed in his ears.

Though Toshinori rolled through a thorn bush as found himself on a dirt path. Groaning, the young man felt the wolf's cold wet nose booping him, trying to get him up onto his feet.

Breathing deeply, the young man's body trembled as he tried to push himself back up onto his own two legs. His body though was in a great deal of pain as he struggled to get up. Kiyoshi whimpered and moved himself, wiggling under Toshinori's arm and helped pushed him up. _"Thanks Kiyoshi."_ Toshinori whispered softly as he was able to stand upon his feet.

Gasping from the pain, the blonde gritted his teeth before he started to make a mad dash to get away from the crazy villagers. Yet, he noticed that he had no idea where he was now. He's never been to this part of the forest, and he had a feeling neither did the other villagers.

Looking around, Toshinori stopped for a moment with a frown on his face. Breathing deeply, he tried to catch his breath as he wondered which path he should take. Keep going straight or take the left path? He had no idea, though before he could make his choice, exploding pain shot through his side. Wheezing, he felt blood bubbling up his throat and out of his mouth as he looked down and stared in shock.

A thick branch had stabbed him, through his chest and most likely hitting his lung. Before he could even react, the branch was ripped from his body and he fell to his knees. Grasping at the wound, he tried to get it to stop bleeding. He wasn't sure what he could do, his body was froze on the spot almost. As if the branch had been imbedded with some kind of paralyzing magic of some kind.

Soon, a kick hit him, causing him to yelp out in shock as he rolled on the ground. His vision swam as he rolled on the ground until he found himself at the edge of a cliff. Blinking his blue eyes slowly, he groaned as he tried to push himself up. Though he couldn't muster the strength to do so. Looking up weakly, he saw the head looking down at him coldly. Toshinori coughed up blood once again as he tried to weakly hit the head.

Yet, he had no strength to do so.

 _"Any last words tainted blood?"_ he asked Toshinori, his eyes narrowed with hate.

Toshinori looked up, letting out a shaky breath as he tried to think of the right words. Tried to think of the words that would leave an impact on the man. _"Fuck… you…"_ He coughed out.

The head rolled his eyes before he kicked Toshinori off of the cliff.

Toshinori screamed as he felt his body falling through the air. He didn't think the head would have just kicked him off, honestly, he had thought that the man would have just killed him then and there. Unless he still wanted to follow some rules and allow nature to finish the job itself.

A howl ripped through the echoes screams, causing the blonde to look up as he saw Kiyoshi having jumped from the cliff, following the hybrid into the water.

The blonde crashed into the water, surfacing as he tried to fight to stay above the water. Coughing and sputtering water, the young man tried to swim to the shore, tried to get anywhere out of the water. Kiyoshi broke the surface and padded toward him. _"No! Kiyoshi stay away!"_ Toshinori screamed, hoping that he could keep his friend alive at least.

Kiyoshi though swam toward him, not wanting to give up on saving the blonde. Blue eyes widen in fear, Toshinori was about to speak until he felt his head slam into a rock, darkness started to come to the edges of his vision. Water surrounding him as he sank below. The last thing he saw was Kiyoshi swimming down toward him.


	6. Finding a Fae

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

A woman yawned as she felt the sun shining down onto her face. Slowly, her green eyes blinked open as she started to greet the new day ahead of her. Pushing herself up away from her cot, the young woman made her way over to the tub that she had set up outside of her home. Starting the flames as she hoped to warm the water up before she would go and bring out her breakfast for the day.

Humming softly to herself, the young woman looked up at the sky, running a hand through her long green locks as she felt herself wince. Her hair needed a good washing that was for sure.

Turning her gaze, she saw that it was going to be a nice day. Maybe she could pick some herbs up so she could try to heal others in the village today. She almost wanted to laugh really. They all hated her, because she was willing to heal anyone. But, at the same time they respected her for her healing abilities and knowledge of herbs.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked over at the tub and grinned to herself. It should be heated up enough now. Stripping down, the young woman got in the tub and let out a sigh. Shivering a little from the chill as it started to leave her body. She felt a little more at peace as she sat in the tub. Holding her hand outward, as it glowed a soft pink. Waving her fingers, curling them toward her palm and outward again as she seemed to be pulling something toward her.

An ability that she had been born with. Something that no one could explain much like everything else. Many people, were born with some kind of ability but very few that were born without. She was one of the few that had a power, but one that was rather useless to her. But, it didn't stop her dream for wanting to help people. Wanting to be a healer.

Because of her hard work and determination, she was one of the best healers in the village.

As for her power itself though? Well, it was only capable of bringing objects toward her. Mostly objects that were a size that she could physically carry or lift.

Soon, she felt the bottle of scented oil in her hand. Smiling to herself, the young woman sighed softly as she started to rub herself down with the scent of lavender and vanilla. Scents that she loved, and rather enjoyed more than anything else in the world. Letting out a soft sigh, she sank herself blow the water, allowing her hair to dip into the water.

Surfacing, the young woman coughed a little before reaching for her bottle once again and ran the oil through her hair. Running her fingers through the green strands before setting the bottle aside and let out a soft sigh. The scent of lavender and vanilla hitting her nose as she had a smile growing upon her lips.

Running her fingers through her hair once again, the young woman sank into the water and removed the remains of the oil before surfacing once again. Taking a few deep gulps of air, she looked around a few times, thinking that she had heard something. Shaking her head, she jumped out of the water, grabbing a towel that she kept nearby and wrapped it around her body.

"That's one thing done." She said to herself before grabbing another towel and dried her hair as best as she could. Pulling it back into a low ponytail with two locks framing her face. Smiling, she threw on her pink top, with a green skirt. Smiling to herself, the young woman made her way into her home once again and started to eat her breakfast.

As she nibbled on some berries that she had gathered a few days ago, she couldn't help but think back to the other night. She had heard about how in the other village, someone had been found in the forest. It was as if the woman had been left there on purpose. As if leaving her there would allow her to have the help that she needed. Honestly, Inko would have gone to see her, but sadly she would need someone to travel with her in order to make sure that she would be safe.

And her only friend wasn't able to take her there as he was on some trip somewhere. Being a messenger for both humans as well as fae, it made it rather difficult. And taxing on his body here and there.

Though, then again he was one of the few welcomed because of his musical abilities.

Shaking her head, the young woman nibbled a little more on her breakfast as she let out a soft sigh. Maybe she should just risk it and go and make sure that the woman was okay. That way, she would feel better knowing that she had been able to do something other than just sit around and do nothing other than what she always does.

It almost seemed as if nothing exciting ever happens in her life, and that was what she hated about it. Doing the same thing, day in and day out? It was boring, and left her feeling rather alone. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman leaned back on her chair as she wondered what she could do. Wondering on what 'new' thing that she could do for herself today.

Yet, it seemed that no matter what, she just couldn't stop her routine.

Maybe today would be that day.

Sighing softly, the young woman set aside the rest of her breakfast, no longer hungry. Pushing herself up, she grabbed her basket and left her home. Well, it was time to grab some herbs to use for either her meals, or for healing those who would be brought to her home for healing. Though, she just wasn't sure which would be which.

Grabbing a basket, the young woman started to make her way toward the forest that surrounded her home. Hm, maybe some clean water would help as well. Making a quick trip back to her home, the young woman smiled a little before giggling and started to go back toward the forest.

Humming to herself, the young woman looked around, finding it rather strange that she hadn't seen one animal. Normally, a squirrel would be the first thing that she would see. But, no trace of one. Hm, rather strange. Tilting her head a little, the young woman shrugged her shoulders before shaking her head and went further within the forest. Hoping and praying that she would be able to find some trace of animal activity.

Though, so far that seemed like nothing more than a fleeting fantasy as there were still no clue of the animals that would wander and roam the forests.

Not even a single bird chirping its morning songs would be heard.

"Strange." She whispered softly. Looking around once more, the young woman felt a little frightened. If the animals weren't around, there had to be a reason for that right? There had to be some reason as to why that was the case. "It's okay Inko, no need to panic. There has to be a reason for the animals being gone."

She tried to keep herself calm, tried to keep herself collected. Though she couldn't help but fear for herself but did she think about going back? Not really no. Maybe she was just over thinking this and it was really nothing.

Shaking her head, Inko kept on marching forward. Turning her green eyes, the young woman saw a few berries in the bushes. May as well replenish what she had eaten this morning. Nodding to herself, she gathered the blue berries that were on the bushes. Checking them to make sure that they weren't poisonous or toxic. Smiling, she noticed the difference and happily placed them in her basket.

Maybe she should try to make some treats today if she has the time.

Taking another look around, the young woman smiled as she saw some herbs. A few of them could help with burns, poison, toxin, injuries among other things. If they were mixed properly then it should be of some use to her. Carefully, she picked them up and stored them in her basket. Yet, as she started to set everything within, she thought that she heard something. There was a sound coming from behind her.

Slowly, carefully, the young woman turned her head and couldn't help but stare in shock as she saw a pure white wolf with blue eyes looking down at her. The wolf seemed rather curious about her, tilting its head left and right. Gazing at her with a hint of intelligence as it kept its blue gaze upon her. She wanted to run, a part of her, telling her to run and run as quickly as she could.

Yet, there was something about this wolf that kept her from doing such a thing. The wolf carefully made its way toward her. Not in a hunting kind of way, that she had seen before from other animals. In fact, it was crouched down, tail between its legs as if afraid of coming to her. Or was it that it was afraid of scaring her off?

"It's okay." Inko whispered, holding her hand out toward the wolf with gentle yet careful fingers. Not wanting to frighten the poor thing off. The wolf gazed up at her, sadness and worry seeming to reflect in pools of blue. "What brings you out here?" She was sure, that wolves lived in the mountains, she and the village was a ways away from the mountains.

Ears pressing against his head, he couldn't help but be curious as to what he could do. Inko didn't even know what it was that the wolf wanted to do. It just seemed as if the wolf was weighing its options. Tilting his head, only for one ear to flicker up and seeming to swerve a little toward the path that was behind him. "Something out there?" She asked, not really sure what the wolf was trying to tell her.

Though it had to be after something as he looked up at her. Eyes pleading with her before he bit down on her dress gently and tugged. Not enough to tear, but as if to lead her somewhere. "Do you want me to follow you? Is that it?" She asked softly.

Letting go, the wolf looked back up at her before walking on toward the path that the wolf came from. Frowning, Inko didn't know if the wolf did indeed want her to follow him or not. Until he stopped and looked behind him and looked back at her. Tilting his head once again before making some kind of gesture with his head, as if asking her to follow him.

Should she follow? Should she follow the wolf when she wasn't even sure if it was really wanting her help with something, or if it was trying to lead her to some kind of trap.

Yet, the feeling that she was getting from the wolf… it was as if the wolf was begging her. Pleading with her as he stared at her. Wanting her to follow as if it was a matter of life and death. Taking a deep breath, Inko pushed herself up onto her feet as she held onto her basket. She knew that she had no true way to defend herself, but she could at least try. Make sure that nothing surrounded her as she followed the wolf. She knew that animals weren't stupid.

She knew that, better than anyone.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman tightened her grip onto the basket before following the animal. The wolf seemed rather happy that she was following him. The wolf kept on walking ahead of her, stopping here and there to make sure that she wasn't falling behind.

The wolf, gazing at her with his piercing blue eyes made her think that this wolf could be a human or some kind of fae in wolf skin. She couldn't help but think about what kind of animal this was. Was he truly a wolf or was it something else entirely? She had no idea, but she knew that there was something more that she would have to figure out.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman moved aside the branches and bushes as she made the trek through the woods. "Where are you taking me?" asked Inko, not really sure what the wolf was trying to do. Where the wolf was taking her, yet she heard no other voices coming to her. No sounds that told her that she was being followed. No sounds of animals following her in some way or another.

No, there was something else and she just wasn't sure as to what it was that was surrounding her in this moment.

She just wasn't sure, and felt like she had started to bite something bigger than she could chew in this moment. Looking around once again, the young woman frowned a little, still no other sign of animals. Maybe they had all ran away because of the wolf being in their territory? That was a good possibility. Though at the same time, there would have been some kind of blood shed should the wolf had eaten them.

Though then again, there was also a chance that the animals had taken a leave. They would have left the moment the wolf had arrived. Shaking her head, Inko kept on walking on ahead, she had to keep moving or else the wolf could very well leave her behind. Yet, she knew that there had to be something wrong with this picture. What that was though, she had no idea.

Squinting her eyes a little, she saw that they were near the edge of the forest. The only sound that surrounded her were the sounds of flowing water. Oh right, there was a stream around here. She didn't remember it right away, since she almost never came down this way unless she needed too.

Tilting her head to the side a little, the young woman made her way through the brush of the trees, hearing other sounds with the water. It almost sounded like… birds chirping? No, there were different animals there as well, all of their sounds nearly blending together to the point that she almost couldn't make out what it was.

The only for sure sound that she could make out were the birds chirping away.

Looking down at the wolf, she saw him staring up at her and tilted his head toward her. As if asking her something, if she was ready to see what was behind the bushes. But at the same time, wanting her to hurry up and go through the tree line.

Nodding her head toward the furry creature, the young woman pushed herself through the trees and what she saw, caused her eyes to widen in shock. There, lying in the river just on the edge was a man. His skin, pale as ivory, she could make out locks of blonde hair plastered to his back with two locks of hair laying against the pebbles.

Eyes widening, she covered her mouth in shock before dropping her basket and rushed toward the man. He laid on his stomach, face buried against the stones that lined the shore, surrounded by bloody water. Though the closer she got, the more she saw of him, noticing the burns on his back, the hole in his shoulder. She saw that he was surrounded by animals that almost seemed as if they were trying to protect him from any and all dangers of the forest.

They stared at her, as if sensing her intention they moved aside.

Inko knelt next to him, caring not if her knees got soaked from the water, the young woman flipped him onto his back. She looked at his face and stared in shock, she noticed that he had some welts, most likely from something smacking into his skin rather roughly. Then, she noticed that he had bolt like markings on his cheek bones, as well as above his eyes. She looked down and saw that he had the same markings on his hands up to his elbow. As for above his elbow, he had sunflower markings, all of them in black.

"Tribal markings…" Inko whispered before looking closer at his face. She reached out and gently ran her fingers through his hair and felt the pointed ears that his blonde hair hid. "Elf? No, fairy? No…" Inko whispered before shaking her head. Leaning down, she pressed her ear against his chest and could faintly hear his heart beat within his ribs. He was alive, but she noticed that he wasn't breathing.

Acting quickly, she pinched his nose and opened his mouth as she took a deep breath, and breathed into his lungs. Hoping that he could be saved.

She did this motion a few times, hoping and praying that she could save him before he would be lost to her before she could ask him what had happened. Just as she was about to try once again, the man spluttered and coughed loudly. Inko pulled herself back as she saw the man coughing up the water from within his lungs and… was that blood?

Wheezing and taking deep shaky breaths, Inko saw that he opened his eyes a crack, she could make out a pair of electric blue eyes. She felt her heart beat rather quickly within her chest, blood rushing to her cheeks as she gazed down at him. Inko couldn't help but pull herself closer to him as she said "Don't worry, I got you. You'll be safe… I'll take care of you okay?" She hoped that he spoke to her, that whatever happened to him hadn't caused him to lose his hearing.

He slowly blinked his eyes at her, only to groan in pain slightly. Inko stared with wide eyes before looking over at his torso and saw the hole in his chest. How did she miss that?

Inko could only stare with wide eyes, she knew that she would have to do this before he lost any more blood. Turning to gaze at him, she calmly said "Just hold still, this shouldn't hurt much." Inko gave him a faint smile before placing a hand over his wound. Her hand, glowing a soft green in colour as she mumbled a spell under her breath.

The man groaned from the pain, breathing deeply and coughing a little. Blood stained his lips as he let out wheezing breaths. Inko knew that this would only heal his injuries so far, there would still be a chance that he would have some trouble with his lung, even with her healing magic. She just hoped that he would be okay.

Once she was done healing him, she let out a soft sigh as she looked back at him once again. Giving him a small smile as she said "Everything will be okay now."

He just blinked slowly at her, as if it was taking up all of his remaining energy to stay awake. All the man could do was stare at her, his eyes seeming focused for a brief moment as he spoke in a language that she couldn't understand.

"Eisi o eil eilaer? Mai shaerorer..."

With those words, he fell asleep once again. Inko knew two things. One, she had no idea what the hell the guy said… secondly, how was she supposed to get him back to her home?

* * *

translations of Fae Language

Are you an angel? So beautiful...


	7. Healing a Fae

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

Inko won't lie, but trying to get this man to her home was a difficult challenge. Letting out a soft sigh, she couldn't help but feel thankful for the wolf. The wolf was strong enough to bring the fae to her home where she could tend to what injuries that she hadn't been able to heal. Turning her gaze back onto him, the young woman just sighed once again.

He had been asleep for a few days. Normally, it was rather unheard of for anyone in the fae community to catch a cold but, maybe because he was in the stream for who knows how long? She had no idea, but Inko knew that she had to help him, had to tend to his injuries.

Turning her gaze onto the wolf, the white furry wolf stayed close to the fae as if hoping to cure him by being so close to the blonde.

Carefully making her way over toward the wolf and the sleeping fae, Inko gave the wolf a small smile as she carefully ran her fingers through his fur. "It'll be okay. He just has a bad fever." Inko said softly, gently, wanting to make sure that she didn't scare the wolf. As if understanding her, the wolf looked up at her, his ears pressing against his head.

Frowning a little at the wolf, the young woman couldn't help but feel concern and worry. Concern for the wolf and worry for the sleeping fae. Turning her green gaze toward him, she reached over and pressed the back of her hand against his forehead. Only to quickly her hand back and stare in shock. Oh boy, he had such a terrible fever.

"Water." Inko whispered before pushing herself up and went to her water system. It was a little thing that she had prepared for herself thanks to her friends. Or at least the two friends that are her true friends.

Making her way outside, Inko smiled as she looked up at her roof. Rain water wasn't her ideal drinking water since it would drip down from her roof, but it came in a pitch. Plus, it would be cold enough until she could get to the village to get some supplies.

Once she got to the back, she grabbed a bucket and filled it with some water before smiling happily. It was clean today, though not enough to drink from. Bucket filled, Inko smiled as she made her way back into living area of her home before looking over and frowned as she saw how the fae was acting in his sleep.

He was breathing heavily, his head tossing side to side, he almost looked like he was in pain. Frowning a little, the young woman grabbed a cloth, having dipped it in the colder water and carefully placed it on his forehead and gave him a soft smile. "It'll be okay, I'm here for you." She smiled more before watching him as he seemed to start to relax a little under the feeling of cold water on his forehead.

Just as she was about to push herself up onto her feet, the young woman saw that he had turned his head, his eyes opening a crack as he seemed to stare at her. Inko blinked in confusion, was he strong enough to even be awake?

He just seemed to stare at her, trying to figure her out it seems. His brows drew together, as if her being there was something that he wasn't used to. No, not the idea of her, but the idea of anyone being next to him when he woke up from anything. Did he have such a terrible life that something like this had happened to him in the first place?

Were the other fae looking for him? Was he in some kind of fight that caused him to be badly damaged or was he some kind of warrior?

Soon, his expression calmed down, his face growing into a small smile as he gazed onto Inko. He seemed to chuckle a little as he gazed upon her, which only made Inko frown a little more at him in confusion.

"O'vi mai shaerorer..." He whispered softly, causing Inko to frown more at him. What was he saying? What the hell was he trying to say to her in the first place? Tilting her head a little, Inko had no idea what it was that he said, of all the things that she didn't learn it was how to speak fae.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying." Inko whispered, how else was she to show him that she had no idea what it was that he was trying to tell her. Though, maybe she could luck out and see that he knew her language instead of just the language of the fae. At least, that was something that she was hoping for.

The fae though seemed to frown a little in confusion at her. His eyes still a little unfocused on her, as if he was seeing her, but at the same time he wasn't seeing her. He mumbled something else under his breath, Inko had no idea on what it was that he was saying. Leaning closer to him, she was sure that he was doing this on purpose to a certain degree, but then again he was rather sick and had a terrible fever to boot. What would he gain from this in the first place?

"What?" She asked softly, not sure what it was he was trying to speak.

"Eis Ai paer? Eis Ai peil? Ai tal's... thaer eileirol... Eis Ai tael sai pai... shaelari Ai't mai salaer? Shia ter Ai meraes...?" He whispered, how he had that kind of strength to speak so much, Inko had no idea. Though before she could even ask what it was that he was even speaking, she saw that he had fallen asleep once again. Inko couldn't help but frown at him with concern and worry.

Maybe the fever got to him again, causing him to hallucinate once again. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman took the cloth from his forehead and dipped it back in the water once again before setting it upon his forehead. Inko smiled a little more at the fae before pushing herself up and started to make her way over toward the doorway of her home.

Yet, she couldn't help but turn back to the wolf. "Keep an eye on him okay?" She said softly, she'd have to get some herbs from the village. She needed to bring his fever down and quickly. It was getting out of hand. If nothing was done about his fever soon, there was a good chance that it would cause some damage to him. Being sick was harder on a fae than it was on a human, from what she could see of him, he wasn't a normal fae so she had no idea what it was that was wrong with him.

The wolf blinked his blue eyes at her before nodding at her. Inko was a little confused about the whole thing but shrugged to herself before making her way toward the village.

Though, she just hoped that the villagers were nicer today.

* * *

Inko hummed softly as she made her way toward the village. A few people thought that she was a rather strange woman. A healer that had no trouble healing anyone, regardless of race. Honestly, a healer's job is to heal anyone no matter what the person's race was. She had no issue with that, though she wasn't going to tell anyone that she had some kind of fae in her home. It wasn't any of their business anyway.

If they asked, she would merely just tell them half the truth.

That someone is sick and is being tended to at her home. She isn't to be disturbed while he is being tended too as she had no idea what would happen with him while he was healing. Mostly since she honestly had no idea as to what it was that had caused him to be in such a state.

 _'Maybe I should look into my notes again. I believe my teacher left me some notes on the fae.'_ thought Inko with a frown on her face.

It bothered her that she didn't remember much about her lessons, but knew that she would have to beat herself up about that later. For now, she would have to get the herbs she would need in order to bring down the fae's fever. Though at the same time she didn't know what she would need, nor the dose on how much to give him.

After all, a fae was much different compared to a human.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman made her way over to one of the many stalls in her village and smiled a little as she looked at all the herbs that they provided. It was a little sad to see that she couldn't get most of these herbs in the forest near her home. She may have to start growing them soon. At this rate, she wouldn't have any of them left in the forest.

Shaking her head a little, Inko took a look once again. Some of them seemed fine, while others almost looked a little too dry and would mostly only be good as tea leaves. Hm, wait that may help her. Fluids would be what he would need to help get the fever down, and of course to help him recover faster. Hm, which to choose though? It was going to be a challenge that was for sure.

Sometimes she wished that she had her friend with her. He knew pretty much everything about the fae but sadly he was still traveling with his guard. Where they were though, Inko didn't know and hoped that they were okay.

Sighing softly, she picked up one of the herbs that resided on the table and tilted her head to the side in confusion. Turning it over by the stem as she inspected it. It looked okay, though she just hoped that this would be strong enough. Though, she would have to get a new kettle it seemed if she was going to be able to do this properly and help that poor man.

"Ah, Inko what brings you by today?" asked a man, causing her to look up in confusion.

The man for the most part was nice, but she didn't really trust his judge of character very much. Just like everyone else in the village, they didn't like the fae. Inko had to keep herself calm but also not to show signs that she had a fae in her home.

"Just tending to a patient. He's rather ill, and I'm hoping to get a new tea pot as well as some herbs." Inko said with a smile on her face. God she hoped that he wouldn't ask too many questions. Yes, she didn't mind being friendly with the villagers, but they still angered her when it came to who she tended too. Honestly, it shouldn't matter and yet to them it did. It mattered to them who she tended too and it angered her more and more.

"Hope he isn't fae. They do not belong here Inko." Oh how she wished that she could punch him but sadly, she didn't have that kind of strength to cause any kind of damage to anyone.

"He is simply a man that needed help." Which wasn't a lie, he was a man, and he needed help. Didn't have to say that he was or wasn't a fae.

The man nodded and chuckled before he started to check everything out. Mumbling about how the fae are terrible creatures, how they have all that power yet they don't use it and how they are disgusting creatures. Inko though didn't say anything about it. Yes, she's tended to fae, and didn't understand their language at all, but it still bothered her when people insulted them for no reason.

It disgusted her, yet, she was scared to speak up. Honestly, she was scared of what they would do to her. The only time she felt like she could keep herself safe of any kind, was when her friends were around. They could keep her safe, and it made her happy. As well as their company.

"So, what kind of kettle would you want?" asked the man as he tilted head a little at the woman, rather curious as to what kind of kettle that she would want.

"Something that would be best for brewing tea with the tea leaves." Inko said, hoping to hurry up and make a mad dash to get to her home before he woke up. Not sure what would happen should he wake up and she wasn't home. What if he tried to take off? He could die before she could treat him properly, unless the wolf kept him to his bed. There was a good chance of that happening.

"Okay, then I have the right one for you." He said with a chuckle before lifting up a simple kettle. But it seemed to come with some kind of ladle that would allow you to dip the herbs in the tea to make the hot water seep the natural taste from the leaves.

That would work, though she just hoped that she could get her guest to wake up long enough to even drink the tea in the first place.

"So, who is sick in your home anyway? Is he a villager?" asked the man, god why did he have to be so nosey?

"He isn't any of your business. Anyone who is ill and stays at my hut I do not have to share with anyone. Now, just leave it at that please." Inko said before giving the man some coins before she packed up the kettle and herbs into her basket and started to make her way back to her home. God, of all the things that she had to deal with it had to be with racist and nosey people?

As she made her way back home, Inko took one last look behind her as she hoped and prayed that the villagers didn't try to follow her back. She knew that they were nosey, but not to that extent right? _'Maybe I'm just over thinking this…'_ Inko thought to herself before shaking her head as she let out a soft sigh.

Looking on ahead at the young woman made her journey back toward her home. Though she tried to stay positive, though it was hard to stay positive.

Really, sometimes she wondered why she stayed near those racist jerks. Really she just wanted to move away but she wasn't sure there was anywhere she could go. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman figured that maybe once the fae had recovered, she could see if her friends would travel with her in order to find a better place to live.

Though maybe that was just wishful thinking on her part.

Turning her gaze ahead, she sighed in relief when she saw her home finally within distance. Must have been rather distracted for her not to have noticed that she had arrived to her home already.

Making her way inside, Inko hummed softly as she started to light the small fire in the hearth. Smiling, the young woman filled the kettle with water before letting it boil. Turning her attention, the young woman stared as she saw that her guest was still sound asleep. Turning her gaze to the wolf, the young woman frowned. The wolf was still snuggled up against the fae, and it had her curious as to what the wolf had to go through while the fae was sound asleep.

Had he woken up at all today? At least since she had left, had he woken up and spoken, trying to get someone's attention or tried to get up on his own? Inko wasn't sure, though she just hoped that he hadn't tried anything.

After all, he was in no shape to be moving around.

Carefully, the young woman made her way over toward the man and tilted her head at him. Kneeling before the man as she reached out and placed a hand on his forehead. His fever was still there, though the cold cloth had helped to lower it for the most part.

Giving a small smile, she carefully grabbed the cloth from his forehead, the man let out a soft groan, turning his head to the side as he let out a soft sigh. It seemed that his fever was giving him some kind of fever dream. He had a small smile on his face. He mumbled something under his breath that she had trouble hearing.

Leaning in closer, Inko could faintly hear his words. "Tys, Ai pyl's shalae aer syri shaesor." It made her wonder what it was he was saying. Though if anything, well, he could be reliving some kind of memory. Though, he even giggled a little as he added "Syri shaesor eisi shoraes! Si'vi byr vol or, par mar mai!" He giggled a little more, turning his head, he even lifted his hand and giggled into his hand with a big smile being seen from under his palm. "Mi! Par mar si shaesael's vaedia or! O myr mos sai celol tys."

Inko couldn't help but sigh a little. It was going to get rather annoying that she couldn't understand a thing that he said. It made her so curious as to what it was that he was saying.

Though, for now she couldn't really do anything about that. It wasn't that she had any way to get a translator for her. For now though, there wasn't much else that she could do to stop this. To get herself to understand as there was no magical spell that would allow such a thing to happen.

Pushing herself up, the young woman made her way over to the kettle and smiled as she saw that it was starting to boil. Grabbing the kettle's handle, she set it down and made her way over to her basket as she pulled out the herbs and carefully ground them up enough so they would seep into the tea, and she can just toss the residue out.

Humming a tune softly under her breath, the young woman watched as the water started to change in colour as the leaves seeped through the water. Though, maybe while she waited for it to settle, the young woman got up and went toward her shelves as quickly as she could. She could almost feel the wolf's gaze on her as she started to look through the scroll on fae.

Sadly, that didn't take long, as there was nothing there for her.

Groaning, the young woman shook her head as she tried to look again. Maybe she was missing something, there had to be something that she was missing here. Maybe she had just skimmed it over without even knowing. That was a good possibility though, at the same time she just couldn't be sure if that was the case.

Maybe she didn't even have anything on the fae when it came to healing them?

Sighing softly, the young woman sank down to her knees and whined. Of all the things that she didn't have, it was any kind of information on a fae like him? It was as if he was a new type of fae that had yet to be seen. Turning her gaze over to him, the young woman saw that he was resting calmly once again. It seems that he had started to relax a little, or the fever dream had faded for the time being.

"Why can't I find anything?" Inko said with a sigh.

A bark reached her ears, causing her to look over and she blinked her eyes in confusion. The wolf was staring at her with a wag of his tail and barked once again. Was he trying to tell her something? The white animal walked over toward her and carefully bit at her sleeve of her shirt before tugging her toward the kettle once again.

What was this wolf trying to tell her?

Slowly, the young woman followed the wolf to the kettle and he nudged the cup toward the kettle. Inko just stared at the wolf in confusion, was he telling her to pour the cup without a proper measurement? "Okay?" The young woman sat near the kettle and poured into the cup. Though the wolf soon bit her sleeve once again, pulling the kettle away from the cup. Was that his way of telling her to stop pouring?

Setting the kettle aside, Inko picked up the cup of tea and made her way over to the sleeping fae. Carefully, setting the cup aside and helped the young man to sit up a bit. His eyes opened a little as he looked up at Inko, his vision still a little unfocused it seemed as he looked over at her. "Sh-Shar? C..?"

"Can you drink this for me? It'll help make you feel better." Inko said as she shifted her hold on the man. His head resting against her shoulder as he weakly looked up at her. Inko used her free hand to hold the cup of tea to his lips, his blue eyes looked down at the mug for a moment only to look back up at her.

"Pai o... shal ti sai pol sor? Ojae, Ai'jh pol air." He said, only to give a big smile that made Inko's heart flutter within her chest as she stared at him. The fae gave her a smile that seemed so bright that it was nearly blinding. "Thys ei shaerorer eilaer jhoji o." He added, though just like everything else, Inko had no idea what it was that he was saying and that was what confused her more than anything.

Inko saw him opening his lips a big, his gaze on the mug as he tried to sip at the tea. Inko blinked and knew what it was that he wanted. He trusted her to drink the tea. Smiling gently at him, the young woman helped tilt the mug to allow the contents down his throat. "You'll need to sleep to help you through this. Just rest okay?" Inko whispered softly before she laid him back down. Grabbing the cloth once again, the young woman set it atop of his forehead.

It was strange, that this fae had so much trust within her. Normally fae had trouble trusting people, but him… he didn't seem to have any trouble. In a way, it made her feel bad, thinking that the fever was having an effect on him and blinding him to his judgement.

Tilting her head a little, the young woman just felt like there was something more that he hid from her. Such as the kind of fae he was, and how he ended up in the river. It had her curious, so many questions swirled within her head, yet at the same time it made her wonder if she even deserved to know the truth.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman figured that she could have a nap. A nap would do her a world of good right now. Yawning softly, she laid down a little bit aways from the fae as she watched him sleep. He looked a little peaceful already, it made her smile a little at the thought of that.

Yawning softly, the young woman drifted off to sleep. Feeling a little more at comfort and at ease as she dozed off. Just a short nap was all she needed.

* * *

translations of Fae Language

You're so beautiful...

Am I dead? Am I dying? I can't... feel anything... Am I meant to die... because I'm so tainted? Why must I suffer...?

Mom, I don't wanna eat those berries

Those berries are bitter! They're not right yet, dad said so!

See! Dad said they weren't ready yet! You should stick to hunting mom.

Wh-What? Hm..?

Do you... want me to drink this? Okay, I'll drink it.

For a beautiful angel like you.


	8. Awake

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

Toshinori groaned a little as he slowly started to open his eyes. Blinking slowly, the young man looked around, vision blurred from sleep and exhaustion. He had no idea where he was, though he knew that he wasn't home. He shot up and looked around. Frowning in confusion, the young man wondered where he was. The last thing he remembered was that he was in the river, trying to get to shore and Kiyoshi trying to save him.

An image of a green haired angel had appeared before him and he had for a moment, thought that he was dead. Tilting his head a little at the memory, he pinched his arm. Nope, wasn't a dream, he was still alive, and awake as well.

A soft groan reached his ears, causing him to look down at the floor as he saw a woman lying next to the mat that he occupied. She had no blanket, and nothing to keep her warm. He couldn't help but stare at her in concern before he carefully grabbed the blanket that had been draped over him, and carefully wrapped the woman in the blanket to keep her warm.

 _"There we go."_ He said softly, not wanting to wake her up before he let out sigh before pushing himself onto his feet and stretched. Strange, he didn't feel any kind of pain at all. Not even…

Checking his ribs, he saw that he had a bandage on his ribs, but the injury itself doesn't hurt him. How was that possible?

Turning his gaze to the sleeping green haired woman on the floor, he frowned a little at her. Did she have some kind of healing magic? It wouldn't surprise him, but even he knew that magic had a limit, so what did she do in order to heal him? It had him curious, but knew that he couldn't push it. Shaking his head, he carefully lifted her in his arms and laid her down where he once rested.

Yet, he couldn't help but stare at her face and frowned a little as a soft blush tinted his cheeks in a rosy pink colour.

Gulping a little, Toshinori couldn't help but reach out and carefully tucked a stray lock of her long green hair behind her ear. Why did he already feel a connection for this woman? She was sound asleep and yet, he already felt something for this small woman. Shaking his head, the young man pushed himself back up and walked out of her hut. He needed some fresh air.

Shielding his eyes a little from the bright light, the young man wondered just how long he had been asleep for. It had him a little curious as to what had him asleep in the first place or, if maybe his injuries had been bad to the point that he hadn't been able to stay awake and had to sleep as a means of healing himself.

He wasn't sure what it was, though Toshinori knew that he couldn't go back to his village. He was alive, going back was nothing more than a death sentence at this point. Toshinori wouldn't lie, he wanted to go back to his home, but knew that he couldn't. To them, he was dead, and they wanted to keep it that way. Really though, Toshinori just wanted to live his life but, how was he to do that? He had nowhere to go.

A yip was heard, causing the blonde to frown as he looked toward the forest. Walking out was Kiyoshi, carrying a few fish in his maw, though it confused him as to how the wolf could hold onto that many. Maybe Kiyoshi wanted to be of use to the woman while he was asleep, that was really thoughtful of his wolf-friend. _"Hey boy."_ Toshinori said with a chuckle as the wolf made his way toward his friend and carefully grabbed the fish. _"Maybe you could help me out for a second Kiyo. I want you, to keep the lady in the hut warm. Okay?"_

The wolf blinked before setting aside his catch of the day, and made his way into the hut. Toshinori sighed softly as he looked at the fish. Scaling and gutting them were easy yes, but he'd need the right tools to do so.

Checking his belt, Toshinori was sure that he had kept the knife there. Hidden from anyone that would want to use it against him. Though, it seemed that even the woman had no idea that it was there. He must have had a really good hiding spot, or, she didn't check him for weapons. Either she is very trusting, or very foolish. He wasn't sure, but Toshinori knew that if she had healed him, then she couldn't be that bad.

A soft blush grew on his face as he thought back to the first time he had woken up. All he could do was think about that. The way the sun shined down upon her, gave her such an angelic appearance to her. It made Toshinori wonder if she was also a fae, or even an angel? The blush deepened, heart started to race within his chest. God, why was he feeling like this?

Shaking his head, the young man grabbed the fish and started to gut and descale the creature. May as well thank the woman for tending to his injuries.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man looked around, trying to find a place that he could cook these. Really, it would be rather hard to think clearly. It was strange to be in a new environment, a new place that you have no idea where anything, that you have spent your whole life learning about, to see where everything rested and resided.

Now? It was as if he was wiping the slate clean, to learn and explore more areas but…

Was he ready, for such a thing? Having lived in fear, in a sense, his entire life? Knowing that his people hated him. Knowing that deep down, that they wanted a reason to kill him. Pausing in his work, Toshinori couldn't help but frown all the more. His life, as a normal fae so to speak was over. There was no doubt on that.

So, what was there for him? It wasn't like he could go back home. Wasn't like he could go to other fae villages, they would know what he was at the drop of a hat, and try to find another way to banish him, or worse kill him. Unlike his own village, they may succeed in doing so.

Shaking his head, Toshinori couldn't help but look up at the sky, unsure as to what would happen in his life. Though, he just hoped and prayed that he could at least live a simple life, maybe even a peaceful one. Though, maybe that was far too much to hope for now wouldn't it?

Sighing softly, Toshinori felt like, maybe it wasn't much of a clean slate for him, but something far worse than starting a new life.

* * *

Inko groaned a little as she felt warm. Honestly, she hadn't felt such warmth in a few days, having given the fae her bed and of course her blanket. Yet, it was such a welcoming feeling to be warm for a chance. She almost wanted to giggle at the feeling of something tickling her nose. Waving her hand in front of her face, she tried to wave it away from her face. Yet it seemed to be rather persistent.

Groaning a little, the young woman slowly turned her head as she looked over at the source of the infuriating tickling of her nose, only to blink slowly. The wolf looked down at her with wide blue eyes, she could faintly make out the gentle wagging of his tail as he tilted his head at her. Wait, why was she wrapped up in the blanket?

Pushing herself up, which was a little challenge, as it seemed that she had been tightly wrapped up in the blanket. Who did this? Was the fae okay? Oh dear god, was he attacked while she was asleep and taken away?

No, that's silly. If that was the case, then the wolf would have alerted her right?

Turning her gaze to the wolf, the young woman couldn't help but blink a little as she stared at him. The wolf just blinked before standing up onto his paws and licked her cheek. Inko wanted to wipe at her cheek but had to try to get herself out of her blanket trap yet.

After a few tries, Inko managed to break free with a smile on her face. Getting herself up from the floor, she pushed herself up onto her feet and started to make her way out of her hut in the hopes of searching for her fae patient. Only to blink in shock.

Sitting on the grass in front of a fire was the fae alright. He was sticking some sticks in the ground but having them lean more toward the fire, which at the ends of the make-shift skewers were fish. He had a calm yet lost look to him. As if he had no idea what to do with his life. It nearly broke her heart to see him looking so lost. Was it because he was away from his home?

Because he was stuck with a human woman?

Or because he had been so close to death?

Inko couldn't help but feel as if her heart reached out to the man, but knew that she had to do something for him. As for what that was, she honestly had no idea on what she could do.

Shaking her head, the young woman made her way over toward the fae. Yet, it seemed that he heard her coming, as his head whipped as his gaze fell onto her. Blue eyes wide in shock and a hint of fear lacing their depths. Inko of course had stopped dead in her tracks as she said "It's okay, I'm not here to hurt you." Inko said softly, gently as she gazed at him with kindness within the green depths of her eyes.

The fae blinked in confusion a couple times before he made a gesture for her to sit with him. Smiling, the young woman watched the fae's actions. Wanting to know if he was really okay. He seemed rather drawn inward, as if he was afraid of something. Or someone. She wasn't sure what it was, but he had to have gone through something terrible. Something that had caused him to end up in that river.

Whatever it was, Inko wanted to know but knew that she couldn't force such a thing from him. If she did, it could only hurt him more than she would ever want from someone.

"Are you okay? You had been out for a little while, but you had healed up pretty well." Inko said with a small smile.

Yet, Toshinori's blank yet slightly confused gaze made herself curious. What happened? Did she say something bad? Did she say something that he didn't understand?

"Ai eis selia mysia sher Ai pai byr ialaesal o."

Inko frowned a little. Okay, so maybe he doesn't understand her at all. And, she didn't understand him that much she could figure out at least. Just by how he seemed to be shifting side to side as he sat. Knees drawn to his chest with his arms wrapped around his legs. Honestly, it was rather confusing, and it made her wonder if she would ever wonder if she would ever understand him.

Trying to think of a way to tell him her name. Inko wasn't sure what she could do. What she could say to him. Though, she just hoped that she would be able to help him. Letting out a soft sigh, she looked over at the fae as she held her hands to herself. "I'm Inko."

Blinking his blue eyes in confusion, he tilted his head a little at her. Blonde locks dragging across his knees. Inko tried again. Her hands held closely to her chest as she once more spoke to the blonde. "Inko."

"Inko?" He said in confusion.

Biting his lip, it made Inko wonder if he figured out that was her name. God, language barriers were rather rough, maybe she'll need to send out a letter to her friend. She just hoped that she would be able to help him. Or, at the very least that her friend would be able to help her. After all, what better help than having a friend who could speak both Fae, and Japanese? It was a wonderful thing that was for sure.

Inko though, could only smile at the man. He smiled a little in return before uncurling himself from his 'ball' position. The young woman felt like she had broken down some kind of wall. "Inko." He said again, as if happy that he could say something in another language. Maybe trying to teach him Japanese wouldn't be so hard. Though she would still need to talk to her friend in the hopes of learning what the fae before her was saying, and vice versa.

Inko smiled at the man as she wondered what it was that they could talk about. It wasn't like they could really have a regular conversation, he spoke a different language so that would only make things harder. Maybe tonight she could send a letter to her friend, and he could travel here while she tends to her fae guest.

After all, he didn't seem like he was in any kind of hurry to get away. Not if he stayed to make something for himself to eat.

Suddenly, a fish came into her view, causing her to blink in shock. Turning her green eyes down the muscular arm, Inko saw that the fae was holding the fish out to her. As if expecting her to take it, or to accept that he wanted to give her a fish. He had a faint blush on his cheeks as he said "O ber shyji iar, mai o ter shi celia. Vaeri saji sor eir ei syjael os tia karoredi thys caelol ti eil saelol sai tia ailesor."

Inko just blinked at him. But, maybe this was a means of thanking her. Thanking her for tending to his injuries. Smiling softly at him, the young woman nodded her head as she gently took the stick from him and happily started to nibble on the fish. It was tasty, that was for sure. It amazed her that he could cook, made her wonder how long he had been on his own for.

He was an adult yes, but the skills he had… the small and tiny scars that she noticed on his hands told her that he has also had a rather harsh life. How harsh though, she couldn't really tell as of yet. Turning her eyes over to the wolf, she saw that he was now cuddled against the fae. It had her rather curious as to how long the wolf has been in this fae's life. They were close it seemed, almost like the best of friends for sure.

Yet, she couldn't help but be curious as to what happened to this poor man before she found him. What could he have gone through to have such injuries? It had her curious, though she knew that he couldn't understand her, and she couldn't understand him. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman finished her fish before looking up at the sky. It was going to be a long day, though she knew that it wasn't going to get done without her doing something.

Pushing herself up onto her feet, she stretched her arms above her head as she let out a soft moan. It seemed her actions and sounds had caught her guest's attention as he was staring at her with wide eyes. His cheeks still stained a soft pink causing her to look down at him. Frowning a little, she asked "Are you okay?" She tilted her head at him in confusion. Oh wait, she forgot that he wouldn't understand her!

It seemed that he just tilted his head to the side, and well, Inko had felt like such a fool to forget such a thing. The young man pushed himself up onto his feet as he looked down at her. Inko couldn't help but stare up at him in shock and awe. He was really tall, she had to look up at him in order to stare at him by eye contact.

"Ias... pai o baer caer eir? Ai tael, Ai cyrn cyrn sai jholi or ail si shor mai sai mael mai Ai tyr shi os caer sai o. Eir vydaes vastael thys caelol ti..." He said, rubbing the back of his head, it seemed that he was nervous about something. Was it that, he wanted to help her with her aarons? It was possible, though she couldn't be a hundred percent sure, but, his body language told her that he wanted to be helpful. Yet, was nervous in even asking her whatever it was that he was asking her.

Though, if he wanted to help well, Inko wasn't going to say no. Honestly, she wouldn't mind the company. Giving him a bright smile, Inko started to walk on ahead. When she saw that he wasn't following her, the young woman turned her head over her shoulder and saw that he was just standing there with wide eyes. Almost looking like a deer that had been caught by a hunter's gaze before it would flee.

Almost.

The green haired woman just tilted her head at the fae, green hair falling off of her shoulder as she set her green gaze upon him.

It seemed that her gaze was able to tell him something that she herself hadn't been able to as he grinned and started to walk on toward her. Stopping as he stood next to her, the pink on his cheeks faded though not by much. Inko couldn't help but smile up at him before carefully slipping her hand into his as she led him to where she had to go. Honestly, berry picking wasn't really that difficult though, she wasn't sure where her fae guest came from and therefore, would have a risk of getting lost in the long run.

She then stopped in her tracks for a moment, causing her fae guest to stare at her in worry and confusion. Letting go of his hand, she looked up at him a small smile before holding her hands up in a defensive position before waving them around as if to tell him to 'wait here'.

It seemed that he understood her before he seemed to say something once more in fae. "Tysti caesi Corai, shi'vi kylae kai caer si caelaes shael mi kaer shas." Inko smiled as she saw the wolf making his way to the fae, it almost made her think that the wolf had ot be some kind of fae as it understood whatever it was that her guest had said.

Quickly, she made her way into her home and grabbed a sheet of paper. Quickly, she made a note to her friend, hoping that he would be able to come back quickly to help her.

 _Dear Hizashi,_

 _I have a request for you. You see, I have just came into contact with a fae that was near death in the stream a few days ago and he had just woken up. I want to know what could have happened to him to have been in such bad of shape. It doesn't seem like he is a warrior of any kind as I haven't found any armour on him. Nor, any weapons other than maybe a knife for everyday use from when I saw him away and tending to cooking fish._

 _I need you to help me translate what he says to me, and what I say to him. And, maybe helping me learn how to speak fae and help him to speak Japanese? Please? I know you won't be back for a little while but please, I need your help with this. As well as trying to figure out what kind of fae he is. He is too tall to be a fairy, but, he seems rather gentle, too gentle to be an elf._

 _Please, come as soon as possible._

 _Your friend Inko._

Once she folded it up and wrote her friend's name and the location that he had told her he would be at, as well as a mental image of the man in question. Inko cast a spell onto the paper and watched as it disappeared. The soft and gentle sound of music had reached her ears. Most likely a sign that it had reached her friend.

Letting out a soft sigh, Inko pushed herself up onto her feet before making her way over toward the fae and smiled as he was sitting on the grass, petting the wolf. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. He truly was gentle, too gentle to be an elf. A fae, that was well known for their weapons and fighting capabilities.

Nor, was he a fairy as they were short, maybe just a little taller than her but… he was still far much taller than her. Maybe closer to an elf's height. It had her curious. What kind of fae was he, where did he come from? Why was he here and… what is his name? Inko hoped and prayed that Hizashi would be able to help her on this, as she didn't want to let the poor fae out without any kind of help so he could live in peace out in the world, and of course until she learns a few of the secrets that he has within himself.

* * *

Translations:

I am truly sorry but I do not understand you.

You just woke up, so you must be hungry. Please take this as a token of my gratitude for healing me and tending to my injuries.

Um... do you need help at all? I mean, I know how to live out in the wild so to speak so I could be of help to you. As proper payment for healing me...

Come here Kiyoshi, we're gonna go help the healer when she gets back.


	9. Getting Answers

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

"Okay, so you have a fae in your home, and you have no idea what it is that he's saying?" a tall man said. He had long blonde hair pulled back into a curved point until it was blowing in the back of his head. In a way, it made Inko think that maybe someone had cast one too many wind spells at him to get that look.

The man wore a pair of black pants and a simple matching black robe yet she could make out a flute that was tucked nicely in his robes. Most likely for protection. His green eyes were covered by orange tinted glasses as he looked down at him. A nicely trimmed moustache and a frown marring his face as he looked between Inko and her home.

It seemed that he had gotten her message yesterday, the day after she had sent it and had made a mad dash here as quickly as he could. He hadn't been very far from her home as he was searching for his guard, and girlfriend who had gone missing days ago. It had him so worried that he had thought that maybe she had been here, though it seemed that it wasn't the case.

"Yes, I don't know what happened to him and I don't know what he's saying. The only Japanese he knows now is what my name is." Inko said with a soft sigh.

Lifting his hand, which was clad in black leaving his fingers bare and free so he could play any of his magical instruments, he rubbing the back of his neck in deep thought. "Okay, I can try to help you out here. And, I'll leave a few guide lines on how to talk. I'll stick around for a few days then I have to go back to my search." He said with a soft sigh.

"Thank you Hizashi, you are a life saver." Inko said with a big smile on her face.

"So, shall I follow you?" Hizashi said with a chuckle.

"Oh right, yes." Inko said as she made her way into the hut. There, the fae sat on the floor as he brushed at his wolf friend. The wolf didn't wander off too far from him, and it made Inko wonder if the wolf was his protector of some kind. It almost seemed that the wolf was almost afraid to leave the fae alone for any reason. "That's him." Inko whispered softly.

"Alright."

The fae blinked his blue eyes before looking up, eyes widening in fear and worry. The wolf growled and snarled at Hizashi as he walked closer. Yet, the blonde musician held his hands up in a defensive position though that didn't seem like it was going to work. "Hizashi say something in fae. He may listen to you that way." Inko said with a frown on her face.

"Alright." Hisashi said with a soft sigh before he looked over at the blonde fae. "Ci, tia basti air Cojarai. Ai't ei thol os Ailai'm. Mi eiraer ti sai tysti eil caer o shyr tystelolari shor aes oraes." The fae blinked in shock before petting his wolf friend. The wolf seeming to calm down before laying back down on the floor. "It seems that he told his wolf to relax." Hizashi said as he turned to face the green haired woman. Giving her a small smile, Hizashi turned back to the fae as he asked "Tae Ai eir shar os basti air?"

The blonde fae blinked his eyes before nodding his head. "Tia basti air Syrolysai, Ai't thys ei bolandri codael paer shorol si bysaes thysaer."

"Toshinori?" Hizashi said with shock.

"Huh?"

"That's his name, translated into our language. It seems that he's from the Northern Forest…"

"But, how did he get all the way down here? Just how long was he in that river?"

"River?"

Inko wanted to curse at herself. Right, she hadn't told Hizashi everything yet. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman looked up at her friend as she started to explain everything. Doing her usual routine and making her way through the forest to gather some supplies, for the wolf to find her and bring her to 'Toshinori' as he laid in the river and on the pebbles. How she had to perform CPR on him in order to get him to breathe again.

Then of course to his high fever and that he had only just awoken a mere few days ago and she had trouble trying to understand what it was that he was trying to tell her during that whole time.

"Hm, let me ask him something. If he was that injured he should have had some kind of weapon instead of being so bare of protection from attacks." Hizashi said as he looked back at Toshinori. "Cyrn por o ael iar ail si volaes? Shaesi o ail ei shas os mysti col?"

Toshinori shook his head, biting his lip seeming to be a little nervous. His blue eyes turned to stare at the green haired woman before looking back at Hizashi. Inko didn't know if Toshinori would even share anything to such a problem. Though, Inko hoped and prayed that Toshinori would share anything with Hizashi. Looking over at Hizashi, Inko calmly said "Can you tell him, that I said that he can trust me? Trust you? That I won't judge him?"

Hizashi nodded his head as he turned back to Toshinori. "Ailai mar, sar o tal ser caes. Shi shyl's bedi o thys sharaelaes air shar sar cadaelaer sai o. Ai vystori, shi shyl's sol poraesaelia eirdyr o." Toshinori blinked a little at Hizashi before looking back to Inko. Inko of course, gave him a small encouraging smile. It seemed to have reached the blonde fae as he let out a soft sigh.

"Tia bolandri, baelaes jhojaer ti. Si shalaer ei vaeryl sai kaer vor os ti, si tadi iar mysti col os val eil Ai por's cyrn Ai vasyl ail saes val." Toshinori said, which seemed to have confused Hizashi. Inko couldn't help but wonder what it was that the blonde fae had said. Tilting her head at him, Inko grabbed Hizashi's hand and tugged him a little.

Hizashi looked down at the green haired woman, and shook his head at her. As if saying 'hold on' which, Inko abide by.

"Cyrn mai?" asked Hizashi. At least, Inko was sure that Hizashi was asking Toshinori something.

Toshinori ran a hand through his hair before letting out a soft sigh. It seemed that the memories themselves hurt him more just by thinking about it rather than speaking about it. Though, it was hard to say what it was that the fae was even saying in the first place.

"Tia bolandraes tadesaer ei cestal, eil mar sar si shaesi kyl sai taji eil aezasti os caes. Ai por's shal caes sai pai mai Ai malaer caes eil syl caes sai eilyraes bolandri. Shael Ai vaeresaer tia cysti shar shesol, si shalaer ei vaeryl thys ti sai shael si jharn... mai si paelodaer sar si tystael Ai por, si'p cor ti shaelari Ai't byr oli os saes." Toshinori looked like his body was shaking, as if he was trying to stop the overwhelming emotions that were starting to overwhelm him.

Inko couldn't help but frown a little in concern at the man. For a moment, she was sure that she saw tears pooling at the edges of his eyes.

"Shar pai o tael, byr oli os saes?" asked Hizashi, tilting his head a little to the side. Wanting to figure out what it was that had happened to Toshinori. Inko wanted to know as well, but felt like now wasn't the time to be doing such a thing.

Toshinori looked up at Hizashi, his eyes falling onto Inko for a moment before looking away. As if he was going to be ashamed of what he would have to say next. He took a deep shuddering breath, he went on and spoke more of his tale. "Si paelodaer sai cor ti, taraer ti ialor Ai vaelaer si tos aedi... Ai syl Ai shar kyl sai pyrn, Corai bestaer ail sai mali ti eil Ai por's sol Ai'p shi eirdi sai mesali. Ai syl Ai shar eir kyr eir paer ialor Ai shyji iar eil marn Ailai jhyjol eir ti. Ai por's sol Ai shar eiloli mor ialor Ai shyji iar ail caes cysti."

It was then, that Inko saw that Toshinori was trying to stop his tears from falling. Before she could even stop herself, Inko pushed past Hizashi and wrapped her arms around the blonde. It seemed to have confused the fae a great deal, causing her to nuzzle his chest, wanting to do something to comfort him. Though, she wasn't sure what was going on in his heart. But knew that she had to do something to comfort him.

Even if it was a simple hug.

Soon, she felt the shaky arms of the fae wrapping around her. It almost felt as if he's never had any kind of contact like this. No, more like he hasn't had any kind of emotional contact in a long time. Just what has he been going through his entire life?

"Sher, sar pyr byr eilaes shia si por air." Hizashi said with a soft sigh.

Toshinori looked up, Inko could feel his body trembling. It seemed that he was afraid to speak whatever it was that was going through his head. As if the mere idea of what it was that Toshinori might need to say frightened him a great deal. His hold on her tightened, afraid to let her go. That if she let go that he may fall apart.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, Toshinori spoke at long last. "Pai o vystori byr sai bedi ti?" Hizashi nodded his head, Inko frowned a little, wondering what it was that Toshinori had asked. Was it something bad? Something that made him so scared that he would have to ask anything of the sort? Toshinori nodded his head before whispering "Ai't car-thasia, eil car-aer."

Hizashi gasped out in shock, causing Inko to look up at her friend in concern. Yet, she didn't let go of Toshinori as the man started to tremble. Shaking like a leaf as he waited for the others to speak what it was that they wanted to say. "What did he say?" asked Inko.

"His village made some plan to get him to break the law. So, once he broke the law by saving a human woman, they attacked him with the intent to kill." Hizashi said, causing Inko to stare with wide eyes. "They knew that he would save the woman, once he returned they attacked and, well, he tried to save himself but Kiyoshi-"

"Kiyoshi?" Inko said with confusion.

Hizashi shrugged, not really sure as to who that was. Neither did Inko. "Maybe the wolf?" asked Hizashi. Inko blinked in confusion before looking up at Toshinori. He was struggling still it seemed, with his own emotions that were swirling within himself.

"The wolf?"

"Yeah, the wolf is rather attached. Some fae do have an animal companion that make an unbreakable bond. So, it would make sense that he'd have a bond with the wolf and name him Kiyoshi." Hizashi pointed out before letting out another sigh. "Though, it seems that the reason is a shock."

Inko blinked a little in confusion as she tried to think on what it could have been. What reason, would a fae want to kill their own in the first place?

"What is it?" asked Inko with a frown.

"He's not a pure blooded fae. He's half-fairy and half-elf." Inko blinked her eyes in confusion. That was why she couldn't figure it out. Why she couldn't figure out what kind of fae he was. So, what right did that give them to kill their own? Regardless that he wasn't a pure fae or not. Inko was about to speak, though it seemed that Hizashi knew that she was going to voice her judgement. "Fae do not mix Inko. They refuse, to mate with other fae unless they are with their own. Fairies with fairies. Elves with elves and so on. They refuse to mix for one reason or another. I don't know what that is, but maybe I can figure that out when I go back out on my travels." Hizashi said before letting out a soft sigh and sat down on the ground.

Inko nodded her head before helping Toshinori to sit down. Though it was rather hard to get the big fae to sit down with how tall he was, and his refusal to let go. Inko just hoped that he would calm down at some point.

"What can you tell me about half-faes like Toshinori?" asked Inko.

"Well, from what I have seen thus far, it is rather frowned upon. Not really sure as to why that is, though when I find out why that is, I'll send you a letter." Hizashi said with a soft sigh. Looking down at Toshinori, the fae was still shaking from speaking of his tale. It was still fresh in his mind it seemed. Inko knew that very well. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman ran her fingers through the blonde's hair as she hoped that would calm him down.

"Inko, try humming to him." Inko blinked a little in confusion. "Fae love music, music is a way to calm them down during times like these. It seems to sooth their very soul. Why else do you think they allow me on their lands? Because I can play any instrument on the planet." Hizashi said with a chuckle at the end there.

Inko rolled her eyes at him for that one. Looking down at Toshinori, Inko started to hum softly under her breath as she rocked the man in her arms back and forth. Toshinori's head tilted upward for a moment. Staring at her with curiosity, though Inko just gave him a sweet smile as if telling him that everything was going to be okay.

A faint blush stained the fae's cheeks, Hizashi chuckled from what Inko could hear from her surroundings. Honestly, she was rather distracted from everything that was happening around her. Her green eyes stayed upon the fae, as she tried to figure out the kind of life that he had to have endured. What he had to go through in order to go through such pain and suffering. To have him cling to her like that of a child.

"Hizashi, do you think you can ask him how long he has been suffering for?" asked Inko.

"I think that is something best suited for another day Inko. He's fragile it seems right now. It's best to give him his space for the time being."

Inko couldn't help but sigh as she pressed her cheek against the top of Toshinori's head. She had hoped to learn more but, he Hizashi was right. Trying to push for more information now could hurt the fae in question more than good. Closing her eyes a moment, she felt the fae shifting in her hold. Blinking her green eyes open, she saw that he had pushed himself to sit up properly on his own. His gaze calm yet a small smile graced his lips.

"Sal o thys sajol tasi os ti. Ai pyl's cyrn cyrn sai vaedae o." Toshinori said with a smile on his face.

Inko blinked in confusion before turning to Hizashi for a translation. "He said 'Thank you for taking care of me. I don't know how to repay you.'."

Oh! Inko turned back to Toshinori and went to say thank you in Japanese, until she remembered that he doesn't speak it yet. Just as she was about to say it, Hizashi whispered the words that she had wanted to say within her ear. Even on how to pronounce the words. Blinking in shock, she looked up at the blonde wanderer only to see him smile back at her.

Nodding her head, Inko calmly said "O'vi baesia shaelysti Syrolysai." Toshinori seemed to grin when he heard Inko speak fae. He understood what she said! Oh god she said something in fae! Giggling, Inko looked up at Hizashi as she said "I hope you can keep teaching me how to speak fae Hizashi. And… maybe teach Toshinori how to speak Japanese?"

"Well, I can help you learn fae and help him get started on Japanese, but when you know fae, well you can teach him how to speak Japanese. I'll even leave a guide line with the letters if you have trouble with some of the word translations." Hizashi said with a chuckle before turning to the fae who stared at them in confusion.

Hizashi frowned a little in confusion, causing Inko to blink in concern. "You okay Hizashi?"

"Yes, just makes me wonder just how much of their power had been used on Toshinori." Hizashi said, causing Inko to frown in confusion. "Didn't you remember anything from your master's teachings?" Seeing Inko's confused stare Hizashi sighed softly. "Fae's magic can only hurt other fae if they used a great amount of power. If they had truly used much of their power, as well as burning their home, it makes one wonder." Hizashi pointed out.

"Wonder what?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

"Well, did he fight back?"

"I… I don't know." Inko frowned a little as she looked over at Toshinori. He had gone back to petting the wolf, Kiyoshi, who was wagging his tail happily. Trying to think, the young woman thought back to when she first found Toshinori. If he was indeed half-elf, he should be able to use some kind of weapon based magic. Yet, she hadn't found a trace of blood on him though, then again the water could have cleaned him. Not including his own blood. But then again, if he had felt threatened still, the weapon itself would have stayed around or have appeared next to him.

Or even, use his elemental powers. There has to be something wrong with that, but once again, she saw no sign of elemental scaring used on him. Such as vines cutting his skin, burns from fire, frozen remains of ice, water trying to protect him from her rather than the animals.

He couldn't have spoken to the animals, as he was out cold. She was sure of that… plus, speaking to animals was a rather rare trait and mostly common in elves than fairies. But, at the same time it made her wonder what his power was. What his 'gift' was and yet she had no idea what this power could be. It almost seemed as if he was…

"Hizashi, is it possible… for a fae to be magicless? Like that of a human being?"

Hizashi blinked as he stared at Inko. The cogs within his mind turning as if he was thinking of any kind of possibility. If it was even possible for a fae, to have no magical abilities to even be a possibility. He looked over at Inko and gave her a calm and yet serious look. "For a fae to have no magic, is them being defenceless against any attackers. If he is magicless, then that is why they were able to defeat him so easily."

Inko frowned as she looked over at Toshinori, unaware that they were talking about him in the least. He noticed her looking, only to blink, give a big grin as he waved at her. The green haired woman couldn't help but smile gently as she waved at him. Yet, it made her wonder…

 _'Is Toshinori really magicless?'_ thought Inko with concern.

* * *

Translations:

Hey, my name is Hizashi. I'm a friend of Inko's. She asked me to come and help you both communicate with each other.

May I ask what your name is?

How did you end up in the river? Were you in a war of some kind?

Inko says, that you can trust her. We won't judge you for whatever it was that happened to you. I promise, we won't think differently about you.

My village, never liked me. They wanted a reason to get rid of me, they made up some kind of plan and I didn't know I partook in their plan.

How so?

My villagers captured a human, and said that they were going to make an example of her. I didn't want her to die so I saved her and took her to another village. When I returned my home was burning, they wanted a reason for me to break the law... so they decided that the moment I did, they'd kill me because I'm not one of them.

What do you mean, not one of them?

They decided to kill me, chased me until I reached the cliffs edge... I thought I was going to drown, Kiyoshi jumped in to save me and I didn't think I'd be able to surface. I thought I was as good as dead until I woke up and saw Inko looking at me. I didn't think I was alive still until I woke up in her home.

But, that does not answer why they did it.

I'm half-fairy, and half-elf.

Thank you for taking care of me. I don't know how to repay you.

You're very welcome Toshinori.


	10. A Friend

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

Inko had to say, it was rather difficult to learn how to speak the Fae Language though, at least she was starting to understand Toshinori a little better. And, of course he was picking up Japanese very well as well. Though, she had to admit, that it was still a little difficult to get what he was saying. Hizashi of course, stayed a little while longer. He was still anxious to find Shouko, though knew that she was capable to keeping herself safe.

Though he seemed to still have that nagging thought in the back of his head that she was in danger. Inko though hoped for Hizashi's sake that she was safe.

"Inko." Toshinori said, causing Inko to turn her gaze onto the blonde fae as he bit his lip a little at her. As if he was having a little trouble trying to say what it was that he was trying to say in Japanese instead of Fae.

"Yes Toshinori?" Inko said with a smile on her face.

He blushed a little, avoiding her gaze again. Why did he keep doing that? Inko was a little confused on that, and it almost hurt her feelings that he couldn't look her straight in the eye. Reaching out to him, Inko gently placed a hand upon his, he nearly jumped out of his skin at the contact. Inko quickly pulled her hand back as she saw that he was staring at her with wide blue eyes. Not just out of fear, but out of reflex it seems.

"Sorry." He said before looking away. Inko frowned a little, it seems that his injuries weren't the only thing that needed healing. It seemed, that he also needed his heart healed as well, as it would take some time for that to happen. Inko just hoped that she would be able to help him.

Shaking her head, Inko gave the man a soft smile before gently reaching out and placed a hand upon his cheek, he flinched a little, his eyes tightly shutting. In a way, it reminded her of a child who thought they were going to get slapped. That scene broke her heart. Carefully, she turned his head to force him to gaze at her. "You have no reason to be sorry Toshinori, you can't help with how you were treated."

His eyebrows drew together in deep concentration of her words. Most likely trying to understand what she had said and of course, trying to figure out which word meant what in his language. "You…" He frowned a little, trying to think of the words. "Um… sure?" He said, causing Inko to smile at him.

"Yes." She said with a nod.

Toshinori let out a soft sigh, as if he was relieved that he had said the right words or at the very least got what he wanted to say out. Inko gave him a small smile before turning back to her task at hand. Which, of course made Toshinori seem to fidget from the edge of her sight. Why would he seem so nervous? Just as she was going back to sorting out the herbs that she had gathered, his voice cut through her concentration.

"Help?"

Inko blinked and turned to stare at the blonde fae that now seemed to have sat closer to her. He bit his lip as he looked up at Inko saying "I… um… help you?" Inko blinked a little in confusion. Then as she looked down at her hands, holding onto an herb that was meant to help with burns, the green haired woman looked back up at the blonde and gave him a small smile.

"Help with what?" She asked, wanting him to voice it. The more he learned the better, though she would also have to do something to learn how to speak the Fae Language as well.

Toshinori sighed softly, seems like he wasn't expecting Inko to get him to try to speak more. Though he frowned a little as he thought of the words carefully. Only to bite his lip as he asked "To… help sort out um…" He paused for a moment, trying to think on what he was to say. "Sort out herbs?" He said, mostly asking if those were the right words that he wanted to say.

Nodding her head, Inko smiled as she scooted closer to the young man. Helping him by telling him the name of the herbs. And of course telling him which pile they go to. She would have to grind the herbs up later on, though for now she was happy to just sort them out for the time being. After all, there wasn't much that she could do about this now was there?

This was still a good learning experience for Toshinori, to help him learn new words while Hizashi was out. He had decided to gather a few things before he would need before going back on his journey to find and see if Shouko is okay. To be honest, Inko hoped that her friend was alright as well. That was the only thing that mattered to her right now.

"Inko?"

Well that and one other thing.

"Yes Toshinori?" asked Inko with a tilt of her head.

"Um, is Hizashi okay? He." Toshinori bit his lip once again. A habit that she wondered if he had to do a lot to keep himself from speaking when he wasn't allowed to. To voice his opinions when he wasn't allowed to do even that. "Is he okay?" asked Toshinori.

"He is Toshinori, he is just concerned about his friend."

"Friend?" asked Toshinori.

"Yes, a friend of ours. Well, actually, Shouko is more than a friend to Hizashi. He's actually in love with her."

"Love?"

Didn't he know what friend and love was? Then again, those were words that he most likely have never heard from anyone else, let alone have a human as a friend. "For example, you're my friend Toshinori." Inko said with a bright smile on her face, which only seemed to make the blonde blush a soft pink.

"We're friends?" Toshinori said with a soft whisper.

"Of course we are. Didn't you ever have friends before?" asked Inko with a frown on her face.

Toshinori shook his head as he looked up at her with a soft frown. Only to end up mumbling something in his native tongue. Inko frowned a little as she had a little trouble understanding him, hoping and praying that Hizashi was here so he could at least translate for her.

Frowning in worry, the young woman slowly reached out and placed a hand onto Toshinori's shoulder, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin before looking at her in confusion. "Toshi, if you don't want to talk about it I won't force you okay?" Inko said softly, causing him to stare at her with wide eyes only to relax before nodding his head at her. Then, he gave her a confused look, which caused her to frown in return.

"Toshi?"

"I… I thought it could be a nickname for you. A name among friends." Inko said with a smile on her face. Toshinori seemed to have been a little confused about the whole thing. As if he had never heard of such a thing among humans or even fae alike. Or maybe it was hard for him to ever think of him having a friend in the first place.

"A friend?" asked Toshinori, as if thinking the word was far too sacred of a thing to pass his lips.

"Yes Toshi, a friend." Inko said with a smile on her face. Toshinori blushed once again before he looked away. Mumbling under his breath as he tried to think of the word a little more. It almost made Inko want to cry honestly. Did he have such a hard life that even prevented him from having a friend his entire life? How could anyone live a life without someone in their life to look out for them?

Then, she heard him chuckle.

Blinking her green eyes in confusion, the young woman saw Toshinori throwing his head back as he let out a hearty laugh yet, she saw tears dripping from the corners of his eyes.

"Ais olia tia bolandraes shyr mi ti byrn! Ti, shor ei thol! Mystaeli shai maes sai tasi eirdyr ti paerori tia salaer shyr! Si shyr baelaes shaeloli sor ail ei tolol os!"

Inko could understand bits and pieces of Toshinori's words. All she could understand was 'village' 'care' and 'tainted'. Yet with how he was laughing, the way the drips of tears turned into streams then she knew that he was laughing out his pain. The pain that must have been building up for so many long years that had finally burst through his shell with the one thing that he must have always wanted in his entire life.

A friend.

"Toshi…" Inko whispered softly before wrapping her arms around him, holding onto him as the man clung to her tightly. Sobs echoed her home, tears staining her shoulder. Reaching over his massive torso, Inko rubbed his bath as she started to hum a soft tune under her breath. She knew that this would be a tough subject for Toshinori. To recover, his heart and his very soul was injured, fractured really. Not broken, but not easily fixable either. She knew more than anything in the world, that she would have to trend carefully, not wanting to hurt him more than he already was.

"Everything will be okay now Toshinori." Inko whispered before she pulled back, looking up at the giant of a man. A man, if he wanted to could have crushed her but he seemed so gentle. Careful even to the point that he was afraid of using his full strength on her.

Inko peeked up at Toshinori through her bangs as she saw the man in question trembling in her arms. His face buried against her shoulder as he cried. The cries, so heartbroken that they broke her own heart just hearing how he sounded. Toshinori had to have had a harsh life to have been like this. "No matter what happens Toshinori, no one will ever hurt you again."

"How can you be so sure of such a thing?" asked Toshinori, his voice a little muffled against her shoulder.

Inko had a small yet gentle smile on her face as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Honestly, I can't be sure of that, but I would do everything in my power to make sure that you never go through the same thing that you had gone through whatever again. I may not know what it was, but I know you've had a hard life, and I want to make sure that you never have to go through such a thing ever again."

Toshinori sniffled a little before pulling himself back and gazed down at the green haired woman. His eyes rimmed in red, his long pointed ears drooped downward as he gazed down at her. It seemed that he was debating on telling her something. Some kind of secret that he could never tell another out of some kind of fear. Though, she felt like it had something to do with him being half-elf and half-fairy.

"I… I was treated horribly for something I had no control over." Toshinori managed to say, his words still choking up here and there as he spoke yet, Inko knew that this was a step in the right direction. He was trusting her, and she knew that it would be a while before he could trust another.

"I will never treat you differently."

"You say that now… but everyone treats me differently." Toshinori whispered softly, yet his voice had a hint of pain lacing his words.

"Is this because you are a hybrid?" Inko asked.

That was when she saw Toshinori flinch. So it did have something to do with that. Though, why that was she had no idea. But, she knew that she couldn't push him. Pushing him would have him withdraw within himself more than before.

"Hey listeners!" shouted a voice, causing Inko to laugh a little as she looked over at the door and saw Hizashi coming into her home with a few bags. He was getting ready it seemed to start his journey to look for Shouko. That would take a little bit, though she just hoped that he would find her.

For his sake anyway.

"So did you get everything?" asked Inko with a small smile.

"Yeah, sure did!" Hizashi said with a chuckle before setting everything aside. Inko wondered what it was that the man had found, and how it would help him on his journey. Though Inko knew that her focus would have to be on Toshinori more than anything else. He was a wounded soul yes, but even she knew that she couldn't coddle him at the same time.

Though, Inko just hoped that she would be able to help Toshinori at the same time. Knowing that he still had a long way to go in order to heal.

"So, what did you get anyway?" asked Inko.

"Oh, some musical notes, new polish for my flutes and the like and some potions."

"Did you buy _any_ weapons at all to protect yourself?" asked Inko with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh… maybe?"

"Zashi!" Inko shouted, causing the other blonde to laugh nervously and rub the back of his head. "You need a way to defend yourself, you don't know if Shouko is okay or if she had been somehow captured!" Inko all but shouted at the blonde. There was no way of knowing what had happened to her. What if she was captured? Tortured? Badly wounded even? There could be a number of things that could have happened to the woman and yet they wouldn't know and yet here was Hizashi, buying things for his journey yet not one thing that he could use to protect himself.

"Inko, my attacks are musical based remember? I can bust people's ear drums without a second thought if I had too or at least put them to sleep should the need arise." Hizashi said with a frown on his face.

"That is beside the point Hizashi, there are still people out there who would want you to stop being the messenger between humans and fae. Wanting to start some kind of war with them. What if you weren't prepared for a surprise attack? You could get killed." Inko pointed out.

Hizashi waved it off before letting out a small chuckle. "You don't have to worry about me so much Inko. Everything will be okay, you don't have to worry about anything."

"But you're my friend Hizashi! I care about you!" Inko whined out.

Soon, the two of them just started to bicker. Hizashi saying that he was going to be fine, and Inko telling him that he would need more than just his musical magic to protect himself. That he would still need some incents to help him with insects. Hizashi would tell her not to bring up those creatures. Then she would mention that he would at some point need to learn how to use a weapon in order to protect himself. Yet, Hizashi would just say that it would get the fae to distrust him for bringing a weapon on their land.

Yet, their arguing stopped at the sound of laughter.

Blinking, the two arguing people turned their gaze to Toshinori and saw that the fae in question was laughing. He had a smile on his face as he watched them bicker. Snickering into his hand before opening his eyes to stare at the two of them before tilting his head at the two of them. "The both of you fighting… is um…" Toshinori snickered a little more trying to think of the right word for this one. "Is funny." He finally said, before laughing a little more.

Inko gave Toshinori a small smile. Happy to see that he could smile again, even if it was because of her arguing with Hizashi. Inko felt like that maybe Toshinori's heart could be healed, that he could start to live a normal happy life. Though, she also wondered how long it would take for his heart to have healed enough for him to share more of his story.

Inko smiled at Toshinori a little more as she made her way over to him. Maybe he would understand her more if she spoke in his language. _"How about… um… we go make dinner?"_ Inko said, hoping to have said it right. Toshinori just grinned happily. It seemed that Inko was already getting the idea of how to speak Fae, but knew that she still had a long way to go until she was fluent.

Toshinori chuckled a little more before pushing himself up, wincing as he pushed himself up and started to make his way over toward the pots to get started. Though Toshinori turned his head as he looked over at Inko as he asked "Um… stew?"

"Stew sounds lovely actually." Inko said with a big smile on her face.

Toshinori grinned and started to cut up some veggies that Inko had in her home. Hizashi tapped her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "Have you noticed him using any magic at all since he's been here?" asked the man with a frown.

"No, not one. Though, do you know why his markings are black? Don't fae normally have colourful markings on their skin?" Inko said with a frown of concern.

Hizashi frowned and crossed his arms in deep thought. "Not really no, normally their markings only change colour, such as turning from a bright colour to a dark colour such as black either due to illness, or death. There could be many other reasons for it, but at the moment I wouldn't know what it could be sadly. Sorry Inko, but I've never really seen many fae with black markings. It could be anything at this point. So, if anything, just keep an eye on him. I don't plan to leave for another couple days until I can get everything else packed."

Inko could only nod, she knew that she would have to keep an eye on him, though at the same time she just hoped that she would figure out what she could learn what it was that made Toshinori's markings so dark. That she could learn why she had yet to see him use any kind of magic in the first place. There had to be something there, a reason for everything that had happened to him. Though, Inko just hoped that one day Toshinori would be open enough to share his story with her.

Or at least, more of his tale with her.

Translation:

If only my villagers would see me now! Me, with a friend! Someone who seems to care about me despite my tainted blood! They would never believe this in a million years!

* * *

 **hey everyone, sorry for lack up updates on anything. my laptop kinda broke so I had to take it in. Or at the very least I couldn't watch videos and it was starting to piss me off as I watch videos as I watch/listen to videos as I write. Anyway, I took it in feb on the 20th just after I moved into the house with my mom (she and I bought a house, makes it cheaper for us) and it was kinda getting annoying with the waiting. being told one thing then another with my laptop and the like. Finally got it back and now I can update because I was using an old one and that one froze up so damn easily. Anyway, I can update again but there will be a time I will be busy with a new job, I'm just waiting for something to come back to give to my mom's cousin (who is trying to get me a new job) and if I get through that I can get the job right away and leave where I am. Hope you all have a nice day ^-^**


	11. Illness

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

Inko felt like everything was going smoothly for the most part. At least, if she was honest with herself. Lately, she had noticed that Toshinori would seem happy and joyful, but then all of a sudden he would run out of the hut and all she could hear was coughing. It was rather strange. From what she could hear, it wasn't a wet or dry cough.

More like it was rattled, ruffled by something as if he was coughing something up but not phlegm.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman rolled over in her bed wondering if she was doing the right thing here. She had asked Toshinori before what was wrong. If there was something that she could do to help him but he would just wave off her concern like it was nothing but at the same time, she saw the worry in his eyes for whatever it was that caused his coughing fits.

Shaking her head, the young woman looked over across from her bed as she saw Toshinori sound asleep. His wolf friend, Kiyoshi, being used as a pillow as the wolf curled himself around Toshinori. As if protecting him from anything and anyone that would want to harm him. Inko couldn't help but be a little curious as to what the man had gone through.

To have his own village try to kill him? That was something that broke her heart to even think of such a thing to happen to him. It made her wonder why that was though. Why would anyone want to hurt such a sweet guy like Toshinori?

From what she could figure out on her own, he was a kind, gentle and wonderful person. Yet, for his own village to want him dead? She couldn't help but wonder what it was that made them want to kill him in the first place. Then of course there was the mystery of his black markings. She may have to speak to her master about that, he should know everything about the magic of fae as well as their markings.

His markings…

Lightning and sunflowers. A marking that seemed rather fitting for an elf and fairy mix. Yet, to be the only one though, that was also puzzling. As well as the fact that he refused to use his magic. Was it powerful? So powerful to the point that he was afraid to use his magic? Or was it that he was taught at an early age to never use his magic because of his mixed heritage?

Even now, all she could do was picture a smaller Toshinori, (if that was even possible) and saw him trying to be friends with the other fae children. Yet they would reject him for some reason. Frowning, it nearly broke Inko's heart to think that such a thing could be possible. That such a thing would happen to such a kind man when he was nothing but an innocent child.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman pushed herself up onto her feet as she made her way to the fire place and grabbed the cooking pot. Inko turned her gaze, giving Toshinori one last glance before letting out a soft sigh. He was so peaceful as he slept. It made her wonder how long it had been since he had a peaceful sleep like that? Where he had nothing to worry about, not having to fear for his life should the time arise where his village would turn their back on him and…

Inko shuddered at the thought. Not wanting to think of such a thing in the first place. To attack and want to kill your own, it sickened her right down to her core. Inko knew that should she ever visit his village by chance, she would have to give them a piece of her mind.

Nodding to herself, the young woman made her way outside as she went to get some water. She decided to make some beef stew this time around. That would give herself and Toshinori the strength to get them through the day. Though, she just hoped that she could gather more supplies now since Toshinori had needed a lot of help to get through the rest of his fever and of course the injuries that she couldn't heal at first.

Because of that, it had taken a great deal of her medical supplies.

Shaking her head, the young woman let out a soft sigh as she looked down as she saw that she had finished filling her cooking pot before chuckling. Carefully, she started to lift it only to grunt a little. "Uh oh." She said to herself, having filled it far too much.

Letting out a soft sigh, Inko felt like she would have to waste some of the water once again. Though she didn't want to do such a thing, but knew that she couldn't lift this.

Just as she was about to tip the water though, a shadow loomed over her, causing her to look up and blink in confusion. Only to say "Toshinori?"

Toshinori gave a nervous laugh as he scratched at his cheek. Pointing to the cooking pot, causing Inko to look down for a moment before looking back up at the young man before her. "Do you… want help? Carry pot?" Toshinori asked, tilting his head at her between questions. Inko gave him a small smile before nodding her head.

"I'd like that Toshi." Inko said with a giggle. A soft blush tinted his cheeks, causing Inko to want to giggle again though decided to keep that to herself. She knew that she couldn't allow herself to laugh at the man, he would most likely think that she was making fun of him. That would be far from the truth, and she knew that but Toshinori wouldn't.

Pushing herself up, she watched as the blonde fae easily picked up the pot with one hand before starting to make his way back toward the hut. Yet, there was one thing that bothered Inko. "Toshi, how did you know that I was outside?" asked Inko.

Toshinori blushed a little more before he looked back down at her. "I…" He started to say, licking his lips as he tried to think on what it was that he wanted to say. On how he wanted to say it. "I didn't hear your heart beat… in the room anymore." Toshinori said, only to turn his head away from her. Okay, that was different.

Did he really only sleep well to the sound of her heart beat? Or was it something else? Maybe it was something that only fae's did? Or was it something that only part of the fae race did? Inko wasn't sure how she was to take that information, or at the very least her theory.

"How did…?" Inko tried to ask, though how was she to even ask how such a thing was even possible in the first place? It just didn't seem possible and yet this was something that she had no idea on what she was to do. Shaking her head, the young woman looked up at the blonde and saw that he seemed nervous as he did anything but look at her. It almost made her want to laugh a little at how cute he was being.

Toshinori let out a soft sigh before turning his gaze to look over at Inko before pointing to his pointed ears. "I… have good hearing." Okay, that pointed out one thing at the very least. "Hear, sounds rather well and um… your heart is comforting." Her heart is comforting? That is a strange one, something that she had never heard of before.

Though, at the same time she felt a little touched by such a thing. But at the same time she wondered why that was. Maybe she was over thinking such a thing, over thinking about a simple thing that was possibly common in fae. Though maybe there was something more to it than that? God, she wanted to ask Toshinori but at the same time she didn't want to overwhelm him. Thinking that if she did so, that it would only hurt him in the end.

"Do I comfort you?" asked Inko, wanting to know if that was the case. If she had somehow comforted him while he stayed with her.

He nodded at that.

"Is it because I'm kind to you?" asked Inko, rather curious.

Toshinori gave her another nod before turning his gaze toward her. Inko couldn't help but stare at him in awe. His eyes, once more sparked like a thunder storm within their depths. Gaze a little intense yet held so many emotions swirling from within. The green haired woman felt her heart hammering from within her ribs as she stared at him. Even her cheeks had been dusted by a soft pink.

Tearing his gaze away from her, Toshinori whispered "You are kind to me, first person, to ever show kindness to me other than parents." Inko frowned a little. So, only his parents were nice to him, and now there was her. The only other person that had ever shown kindness to him and now, all she could do was keep showing him kindness, because he deserved it. He deserved to know what it was like to be cared about by another.

Someone, who truly cared about him.

To know that there was more to life, than hate, anger, and almost getting killed.

"If that is the case, why is my heart comforting?" asked Inko.

"You do not wish to kill me." Toshinori whispered softly before rubbing the back of his neck. "Others stayed away… wanting to hurt me, to kill me. Sensed their hate toward me for years. Always on edge and nervous to sleep. You don't give that off." Toshinori whispered before looking back at her with a small smile on his face. "Can sleep easier with you around and, find it comforting… knowing that you don't want to hurt me. Kill me." Inko frowned at that bit of knowledge. "Gotten used to heart beat, find it hard to sleep without."

Inko felt like he was leaving something out of what he said. That he was hiding something more to it than that. Though at the same time, Inko had to ask herself one simple question.

Did she want to know the answer?

Or would she not like the answer?

Walking up toward the tall man, Inko carefully placed a hand on his free arm, causing him to frown at her for a moment. She smiled up at him as she said "I don't know why you find the sound of my heart comforting, I don't know if it's something that is common in fae or not, but… I'm just happy to hear that you are at least sleeping well now." Inko said with a small smile before letting out a soft sigh. "Someday, I hope you can trust me with your story, I want you to trust me so I know how I can help you better."

Toshinori frowned at Inko. As if he hadn't been able to understand her. At least, not until he let out a soft sigh. "I do trust you." He whispered, only to shake his head before looking away. "Just… hard. Scared to tell, thinking if I do, you hate me. Afraid of me, like village did."

Inko felt her heart break a little. He was scared that she would hate him like his village did. Why they hated him though, she had no idea, and hoped that she could figure it out in order to help him. To have had to torment him for his entire life, it had to have hurt him in more than one way. Inko wanted to help him, wanted to heal his heart but at the same time she wasn't sure if she would be able to heal his heart.

For this was a pain that would take longer for him to heal.

Inko couldn't help but feel bad for him. That he had to go through such pain, so much turmoil and grief because of what his village thought of him. It hurt her, and she knew that it had hurt him so much more than it would ever hurt her.

But her heart sure hurt knowing that his own people hated him.

Taking a deep breath, Inko smiled up at the blonde as she said "Let's get on inside, I bet you're starving right?" Toshinori blinked before slowly nodding. It seemed that he had no idea what had just happened. That they were just having a bit of a serious conversation and then all of a sudden, she decided that it was time for the two of them to eat.

Though, at the same time a small smile grew on his face as he looked down at her. Yet, soon his eyes widened, his shoulders shook as he tried to supress his cough. Though before Inko could even ask him, Toshinori turned away, dropping the cooking pot in the process as he covered his mouth and all but fell to his knees as he coughed into his hand.

Rushing to his side, Inko rubbed his back hoping to help him through this coughing fit of his. Yet, as she rubbed his back, she thought she felt something under his skin, just flowing up his back until he was able to cough it out. Inko wanted to make sure that he was okay, that everything was alright.

Yet he just gave her a small smile and hid his now fisted hand away from her.

"Toshi?" Inko said with concern.

"I… am okay." He whispered, giving her a big grin before using the back of his free hand to wipe away residue saliva from his chin. Inko couldn't help but gaze at him with worry. She knew that he was hiding something from her, though as for what it was she had no idea. But knew that she wanted to learn what it was that he was hiding. What if it put his health at risk?

What if it killed him?

"Toshi." Inko tried again, hoping that he would listen to her. Though, it seemed that he thought it was best not to tell her anything about the problem at hand. Again.

"Am okay." He said, giving her a small smile before picking up the pot once again and frowned a little. The water, of course was gone, though it seemed that the blonde was going to use this chance as a means to get away from her about this. "Be back." Toshinori said before he made a mad dash to get water for the pot. Yet, Inko couldn't help but feel even more concerned for the blonde as he ran off.

What was he trying to hide from her? Why was he so dead set on hiding this from her? There had to be a reason for this. A reason that he would want to hide this from her. Maybe Hizashi needs to talk to him? That would be a possibility, though that was also assuming that the fae would even listen to him. To either of them really.

"Toshi, why won't you open up to us…?" Inko whispered softly, not really sure if there would be anyone that would answer her calls.

* * *

Toshinori breathed deeply as he tried to catch his breath. That had been too close honestly, but then again he hadn't expected it to happen.

For Inko to have gotten that close to him during his coughing fits, that had him worried that she would go into some kind of fit if she knew what it was that had been wrong with him. To be honest, he was almost afraid as to what it was. He had never seen any other fae go through what it was that he was going through but, he felt like he should know what it was.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man set the cooking pot down as he allowed it to fill with water. Honestly, he had never seen such a thing happen to any of the fae that he had been able to interact with. Toshinori though, couldn't really go by any of that anyway, for none of the fae would even allow him to be around long enough to learn anything of the sort.

Though, now that he thought about it, he remembered that the coughing fits started just a little after he woke up.

Yeah, it started just a bit after he woke up, after his fever broke. It had been a little hard for him to hide the fits from Inko completely but at the same time he felt like there was something deep within him that told him to tell her. To tell Inko what was wrong with him. That, telling her everything would get the coughing fits to stop but at the same time he was afraid. Afraid to tell her the truth of what could happen.

There was no telling what would should he tell Inko what was going on with him. But, at the same time he was a little concerned about his coughing fits. What if there was something seriously wrong with him? What if, it ended up killing him in the long run?

Shaking his head, the young man took a deep, and shaky breath before running a hand through his blonde hair.

Though a small part of him still pestered him to tell Inko. That no matter what, it would just be better to just tell her the truth. _'No, I can't tell her anything. What if she makes herself sick with concern? I… I'm sure I'll be fine.'_ Toshinori thought to himself, wanting to avoid this problem as much as he could though his heart ached at the thought of trying to keep a part of himself away from Inko.

Frowning, he placed his hand over his heart, feeling it ache all the more. Being apart from her hurt him, that was for sure. Though, as for why that was though he had no idea. It just felt rather strange that he would feel such pain in the first place. It just didn't seem natural to him, though then again what did he know anymore?

After all, he hadn't known until it was too late that his own people wanted to kill him because of their fear over what someone wrote on a stupid stone tablet.

Tightly shutting his eyes, Toshinori coughed into his hand once again. Everything hurt, felt like his nerves were trying to unravel, his lungs itched. Ached, and burned among other things. Breathing raspy between coughs, Toshinori felt something hitting his palm, yet the coughing didn't stop there. It almost felt as if his body was trying to reject something, something that didn't belong there.

Something foreign that resided within his lungs.

Letting out a big and loud cough, Toshinori felt something else landing in his hand, and soon his breathing was nothing but deep raspy breaths. He felt like his lungs filled up constantly now though, he felt a little better at the very least. Though, he just wasn't sure how long he would suffer from his pain, but hoped and prayed that he would be able to fight this without having to worry Inko.

At least, that was what he kept telling himself.

Looking down at his hand, he saw a few petals and frowned a little. They were still covered in saliva, from what he could tell so far, they looked like rose petals. Maybe a bit of sunflower petals. It was hard to tell as of right now, though he just hoped that it wouldn't get worse.

"So, that's what you are suffering from." Toshinori yelped and quickly turned around as he looked at Hizashi. The man had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at the blonde. His gaze looking bored yet, Toshinori could make out a hint of concern in his green eyes. Toshinori could only stare, not sure what he was to say or do really. Biting his lip, the young man was about to open his mouth to speak, even wanted to try to hide the petals from view.

 _"Don't."_ Hizashi said, causing the blonde fae to blink in confusion.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man walked over toward Toshinori and carefully picked up a petal from his palm and looked it over. A frown marring his face as he looked back up at Toshinori. _"How long have you been coughing up petals?"_ he asked with concern.

 _"Just a little after I woke up."_ Toshinori said with a frown.

The blonde musician hummed to himself in deep thought. It almost made Toshinori wonder what was going on in his head. Though, at the same time he was almost afraid as to know what could have been going on in his head. Shaking his head, Hizashi looked up as he said _"I know what this is called, but I don't remember what there is to this other than coughing up petals. I'll have to tell Inko-"_

 _"No!"_

Hizashi blinked in shock at Toshinori's outburst. Though the fae blushed a little before dropping the petals onto the grass and wiped his hand on his pant leg. _"I don't want her to worry about me more than she already does. The idea of her worrying about me to the point of her getting sick worries me. I just… I can't. Please, don't tell her anything, I beg you."_

 _"But what if this puts your life at risk?"_ Hizashi pointed out with a frown.

 _"It doesn't hurt. I should… I should be fine. Besides, fae don't normally get sick, I should be fine in no time."_ Toshinori said, a faint smile growing on his face as he coughed once again. Though thankfully there were no petals this time around. But still, it was rather uncomfortable for him to keep coughing like this.

Hizashi let out a soft sigh. It seemed that he was upset about the whole thing. Not being able to tell Inko about this seemed to bother him. But, Toshinori just didn't want to worry Inko. The thought of telling her, it saddened Toshinori. This was something that had to be done though, if it gets worse, he may tell Inko then, but for now there was nothing to worry about.

At least, that was what he tried to convince himself of.

 _"Alright, while I'm on my travels to search for Shouko, I'll look up on what you have. If anything, this is more common among the fae or at least, more known to be something only fae can get."_ Hizashi said with a frown before placing his hands on his hips as he looked over at the fae in front of him. Toshinori didn't want to say more about this, but he knew that he had to do something to make sure that Inko never learns the truth. So long as he can keep this under wraps, there shouldn't be anything wrong right? He wouldn't have to worry Inko about this.

 _"But promise me this."_ Hizashi said, causing the fae to look up with a frown. _"If this gets worse before I can get back, you will tell her."_ Toshinori's eyes widened in shock, he was about to say no but Hizashi silenced him before he could say more. _"If it gets worse and Inko finds out, she will cry. Trust me, you don't want her to cry. She is a sweet and kind woman who cares for anyone, no matter if they are human or fae. To see her cry because you are hurting, or because you kept something like this from her, it can break your heart."_ Hizashi said with a soft sigh before running a hand through his hair.

Toshinori couldn't help but frown. To see Inko cry? The thought of that hurt his heart. He couldn't bare that, it hurt far too much to bare it. Tightly shutting his eyes, Toshinori nodded to Hizashi's request. If it could save Inko from such pain, then he knew that everything would be alright. Well, he hoped so.

 _"Say it."_ Hizashi said with a glare.

 _"Okay."_

 _"Good, I won't lie the moment I find anything about this, I will send you a letter. So, sorry."_ Sorry? Sorry for what?

Then Hizashi reached out and grabbed a strand of hair and pulled it out. The fae yelped out in pain before glaring at him. _"Sorry this way I can send it better. While Inko only needs to write locations, her magic is stronger in that sense. For mine, I need an actual part of the one I'm sending it too. This way, this will go straight to you and Inko won't read it by mistake."_

Toshinori nodded to that. At least that seemed like a good plan. He just hoped that everything would be alright.

He just hoped that there was nothing wrong with him.


	12. Colours

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

Toshinori sighed softly as he laid on the grass. Looking up at the sky as he wondered what he could do. Honestly, he knew that he had to do something, that he could do something to repay Inko for her kindness for her helping him. Yet, at the same time he wasn't sure what he could do to help her. To show her that her kindness was greatly appreciate. But, at the same time he was afraid to do anything.

Thinking that if he did anything, that if he even tried anything Inko would think less of him and tell him to leave and never come back.

The mere thought of such a thing made his heart ache.

Reaching up, he rubbed at his chest, over his heart as he hoped that maybe he could rub the ache away. Sure, he knew that his life was a little easier now. No longer did he have to worry about being judged, but then again he didn't really tell them anything other than him being half-elf and half-fairy. Though it seemed that they didn't know that it was a bad thing. That it was a curse being what he was.

A whine broke his train of thoughts, causing him to look over and chuckle as he saw Kiyoshi. The wolf hadn't really left his side much lately, and it almost seemed as if he was more and more concerned for the fae than he should be. Sometimes, Toshinori even forgot that the wolf was just that, a wolf. Well, with how smart the creature was anyway, he understood Toshinori, even understood Inko and tried to get Inko to help Toshinori in some way or another.

But lately, the poor animal was concerned for Toshinori's health as he kept wrapping himself around the blonde as he slept. His body curling around his back and trying to curl around his ribs. Why that was though, he wasn't sure what it was though he knew that he had to be careful still. Should Inko ever find out about what he is, that he is destined to wipe out 'light' then there was no way of knowing what it was that she would do to him.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Toshinori took in a deep breath only for it to hitch. Eyes snapping open, he coughed into his hand as he rolled over and curled up onto his side. Eyes tightly shut as tears of pain started to roll down his eyes. The coughing for the most part hadn't gotten worse, but they hadn't gotten better.

He would still cough up red and yellow petals.

Once the coughing fit finally came to an end, Toshinori took a deep breath, his breaths were still a little rattled for the most part, but for now he felt like he would be okay. Turning his blue gaze toward Kiyoshi, he saw that the wolf was laying low on the ground, his head resting on his paws as he looked up at Toshinori, blue eyes shining with concern.

Toshinori gave him a small smile before petting him. _"It's okay Kiyoshi, I'll be fine. It'll pass at some point I'm sure. Nothing to worry about."_ Though it seemed that the wolf wasn't convinced, and it made Toshinori curious as to what the wolf could be thinking about right now.

Giving himself a mental shrug, he was about to say more until he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Toshi!"

Oh, it's Inko. Toshinori pushed himself to sit up and look over as he saw Inko making her way toward him. He chuckled a little more as he pushed himself to stand up and close the distance between himself and Inko. "Yes?" He said, still having a little trouble trying to speak the same language as her, though it was still getting a little easier.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go pick some fruit with me? I thought since it's nice out and you've been healing nicely that we could do something together. It beats you staying here all day." Toshinori blinked, not sure how he was to take that. Did she hate it that he stayed at her home when he was there alone? Or was it something else?

It seemed though, that she knew what was going on in his head as she gave him a soft smile as she walked over to him and gently took his hand in hers. "I don't want you to do nothing all day. It has to be boring Toshi. This way you get something to do. Plus, it is good for you to move around even though you have healed." Oh, she just wanted him to get up and about for his health. Okay, that made sense to him.

Giving her a small smile, Toshinori chuckled a little as he said _"Okay that sounds fun to me."_ Though, seeing Inko's confused expression, he wanted to slap himself on the forehead. He had spoken Fae again. "Sorry, I… I said that sounds…" He frowned a little, trying to think of the words. Damn it, he hated it that he couldn't speak perfectly yet but he was still getting better at it. "Fun to me." He managed to say, a smile on his face as he let out a chuckle.

Inko gave him another smile, one that made the blonde's heart leap within his chest. He wasn't sure why that was, but he wasn't going to say that it was an unpleasant feeling. More along the lines as a confusing one.

"So, what we picking?" Toshinori asked, unsure as to what it was that they would be doing. Though at the same time, he couldn't help but really enjoy her company. That was the only thing that he could really say about this place. He… he just really enjoyed Inko's company.

Blushing at the thought, he couldn't help but blink his blue eyes in confusion. Why did he enjoy her company? Was it because she was kind to him? Because she treated him like any other person? That she wasn't cruel to him? That she never once thought of him as anything other than a person?

Yet, he couldn't help but feel something sink deep within him. Once she knows the truth, she'll never want to see him again. Inko would want to throw him away to the wind and hope that she never saw him again.

"Toshi?" came Inko's voice, causing him to blink as he turned his attention to her once again. "Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"Fine." He said with a small smile. Honestly, Inko was such a pure person. So kind and caring, it almost made him wonder why she was all the way out here in the middle of nowhere, yet still close to the village should she ever need anything. Hm, that was something that he was rather curious about.

"You sure?" She asked with a frown on her face.

Nodding his head, Toshinori gave her a small smile before walking on ahead. His hands buried deeply into his pants pockets as he hummed a soft tune under his breath. Really, he thought that today couldn't go wrong in anyway. Or at the very least, his life couldn't go wrong.

Smiling up at the sky, Toshinori felt a little more at peace for the time being. He just hoped that it would last him longer than the life he had when he lived in his village.

* * *

Honestly, the walk from Inko's home to the forest didn't take long. The apples were fresh and ready to be picked, maybe even to be baked into something. Though, honestly, he didn't think Inko would have so much trouble trying to pick some of the fruit. It almost seemed like she was only able to get the apples by jumping and even then, some of the branches were too high for her.

Giving her a small smile, Toshinori couldn't help but find it adorable. She would stand on her toes, her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth as she tried to reach for another apple from the tree. Though it seemed that she had already managed to grab a hold of the lower ones already.

Now, she was struggling to grab any of the other ones.

Yet, he couldn't help but smile at her. It just seemed so damn cute. Though he felt a little bit of pity as he watched her now starting to jump just to try to reach some of the other apples that were higher up. Shaking his head, Toshinori set his basket down before walking over to Inko and chuckled a little more at her. As she looked up at him, a frown marring her face as if she was trying to think on what was going on in his head.

"Here… I help." Toshinori said with a chuckle before lifting Inko in his arms. Of course, she yelped out in shock, only to start giggling. The blonde fae couldn't help but smile gently as he carefully set her on his shoulder. Thankful that he was strong enough to support her, and of course her not being overly heavy. Inko happily started to pick apples and setting them in her basket.

"Toshi, can you hand me the other basket?" asked Inko, her voice sounding a little pleading, yet when he turned his head to gaze upward at her, he saw that she was pouting a little. God, was it that everything she did was just so damn adorable? Nodding to her, the fae carefully took hold of the full basket before setting it down. Being careful not to let go of Inko's side as he gently pressed her side to him so she would know to grab hold.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, Toshinori smiled a little more. Being so close to her, he could feel her heart beating through her ribs, and against his temple. He felt a blush staining his cheeks before he took a deep breath and reached out and grabbed the empty basket.

Inko giggled a little as he stood upright and held out the basket for her. When she accepted it, Toshinori could hear her say "Thank you Toshi" before she went back to picking apples once again. Honestly, he felt like his heart would leap out of his chest. Inko, being so close to him, her body heat radiating through her clothes, her heart beat so close. Honestly, he almost felt as if some part of him was trying to merge something to the woman.

Yet, there was a small part of him that was rejecting the idea. That if he allowed such a thing to happen, that it could be terrible for both himself, and Inko.

Closing his eyes for a moment, the young man took a deep breath hoping to calm his nerves. This was the norm for him, trying to reject something. Trying to stop whatever it was that his body was trying to do. "Blue…" Inko said, causing him to blink as he looked up at her in confusion. "Your markings, they're a light shade of blue now. Though, still pretty dark." Toshinori couldn't help but frown all the more before he looked at his free arm. Seeing that some of the markings along his skin had indeed lighten.

Why though?

"That's amazing!" Inko said with a giggle, causing the blonde to blush a little more. "They went a little lighter just now." Toshinori just blinked all the more. He couldn't help but gaze back at the markings. Yes, they had gotten lighter. Though, still far darker than they were when he was a child. Yet, it still confused him as to how he was gaining his colour back.

It just didn't make any kind of sense.

"Toshi? Are you okay?" asked Inko, causing him to blink his big blue eyes up at her. Honestly, he hadn't expected her to notice her in thoughtful expression. Or at the very least his confusion.

"Yes, just surprised." He said with a shake of his head before looking on ahead. "Lost colours, due to how I was treated." He bit his lip a little, unable to look at the woman he admired in the eye right now. "Treated horribly, started losing colour as a child." Toshinori whispered before letting out a sad sigh. Just as he was about to say something else, he felt a soft yet gentle hand cupping the side of his head, forcing him to turn and face the one that held his cheek in a gentle grasp.

"I don't know the kind of pain that you had to go through, but I just hope that you will trust me someday to share more." Inko gave him a soft yet gentle smile. Toshinori felt his heart racing in his chest as he gazed up at her in a mix of shock and awe. How it was that someone that he barely knew, could make him feel this way? It felt like a dream, a dream that he never wanted to wake up from. That this was a life that he wanted to live.

One that he was treated properly, and with respect.

"Inko I-" Before he could say anything, Toshinori felt his breath hitch as something seemed to plug up his lungs. Eyes widening, he released his grip on Inko and his shoulders shook as he coughed into his hands as they covered his lips. Inko fell off of his shoulder from such a quick movement from him, and landed on her side.

Yet, he didn't hear her yell out from the fall. "Toshi!" She shouted at him, causing him to try to turn away from her. For he never wanted her to see him like this. To see him as a weak man that was taken down by a coughing fit that he couldn't seem to shake off completely. "Toshi face me!" Inko shouted, well, demanded with a raised voice. Yet, he just shook his head, eyes tightly shut as he tried to move away from Inko yet, she persisted.

"Toshi please, tell me what's going on!" Inko said, worry and concern lacing her words.

He shook his head one last time before the coughing finally stopped. Letting out a shaky breath, he tried to calm himself before removing his hands from his mouth and wiped his hands on the grass, the petals for the most part hidden. At least, from the lack of Inko acknowledging them. "Are you going to be okay?" Inko asked, her hands on his back and shoulder, gently rubbing his back hoping to relax him.

"Be fine." Toshinori managed to say, giving Inko a soft smile before pushing himself back up onto his feet. Though he was a little shaky at first before he managed to steady himself.

"You sure?" She asked gently.

"Yes." He answered her before giving her a small smile, turning to the basket that she once held only to frown. "Ruin…" He whispered softly.

"I can wash them, they're still fine." Inko said with a smile before holding his wrist in her gentle grip. Toshinori gave her a confused look, only to smile back at her a bit. At least she didn't seem mad, though he just hoped that everything will get easier later on. For now though, they needed to head back to the cabin to clean these apples and maybe he could do something around her home.

Honestly, he didn't know what he could do. It just seemed that no matter what, he was a burden to Inko in some way. After all, he wanted to help her pick apples and look at what happens. He starts coughing and she… fell off his shoulder! "Inko you okay?" He asked quickly, his eyes wide in shock and worry as he looked Inko over. God, why was he so stupid, having been so worried about his own feelings that he had completely forgotten that the green haired woman had fallen off of his shoulder.

"Toshi, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt." Inko said with a forced smile.

No, he knew that she was putting on a front so he wouldn't worry more than he already was. Well, Toshinori wouldn't have it. He would make sure that Inko took it easy though, at the same time he was afraid of holding her. What if he dropped her? What if he just hurt her more than he already had?

Inko pushed herself to stand, only to drop her basket as she gripped her shoulder. So, that was where she fell. Carefully, he made his way over toward the green haired woman and held onto her hand gently, as he used his free hand to check to make sure that nothing was broken.

He's had enough broken bones or dislocated shoulders in his life to know when one is broken or out of place. Hearing her hiss slightly, he nodded to himself. Even lifting her arm a little to make sure that it wasn't dislocated. Nothing wrong so that was something. "Not broken. Not out of placed. Bruised." Toshinori said with a nod before he looked at her once again and helped her to stand up. Picking up the baskets, he gave her a small smile as he said "I'll carry."

"You sure?" Inko asked with a small frown.

"Yes, I am sure." He chuckled a little before giving her a soft yet gentle gaze.

The green haired woman blushed softly before nodding and walked side by side with the blonde. Really, Toshinori felt a little at ease with her. It felt like he was complete, though as for why that was. He wasn't really sure. But, he just felt like his entire life, he had been trying to find a meaning to his life. A true purpose, something other than what was written in stone for him. Yet, at the same time, he felt miserable and had hoped that there was something more to him than that.

But, being here? With Inko? It felt like he no longer had to look but he just wasn't sure why that was. But it was warm, comforting and safe. It felt like he could always be himself here. Or at least, not have to worry about his own life and having to look over his own shoulder at every second of the day. He knew that he would be safe here, that Inko would never want to hurt him. In fact, he went out of his way just to make sure that she was happy.

The question though, was for how long that would be?

From what he knew about humans, their lifespans were far shorter than that of a fae. Look at him, he looked to be about in his late teens, at least compared to that of a human. Really though? He was far older than that. For all he knew, the moment Inko would grow old and… die… he would have to leave and find a new place to live. Or, what if she ended up marrying someone that she loved deeply and he didn't want the blonde fae around?

So many 'what if's and yet he had no answers.

"Toshi, your colour is fading again." Inko said with a frown on her face.

Toshinori blinked and looked down at the colour of his tribal markings. It was true, they were starting to turn black again. He wasn't trying to do that. Frowning a little, Inko forced him to look at her from tapping on his hand. "Hm?" He tilted his head at her.

"Toshi, can I ask you something?" Inko said with a blink of her wide green eyes.

"Yes."

"Are you happy? Well, happy here?" Inko asked with a small blush on her face. He nodded to her, and Inko went on to ask another question. "Where you were from before, were you ever happy?" Okay, out of all the questions that one kind of threw him off guard. He could only blink before he let out a soft sigh as he shrugged. "Why are you shrugging? Were you or weren't you ever happy?" Inko asked with confusion.

"Was happy, for a time." Toshinori said with a sadness darkening his eyes. "Parents, made life easier. When they died, life was sad and miserable. Couldn't be happy." Inko frowned a little as she looked at him. Confusion was in her green eyes, and it made him want to just hold her to wipe away that frown from her ever cheerful expression. Yet, how could he do such a thing when he didn't know the cause of it.

"Why were you sad?" asked Inko.

"No one accepted me. No one liked me… everyone, hated me. Made life terrible, wanted to run but couldn't. Had nowhere to go. So, stayed until…" Toshinori couldn't finish, the memory still fresh in his mind. The way his people stared down at him. The way they wanted to kill him. The reason foolish yet at the same time, it wasn't. He wanted to run, wanted to hide and stay hidden away. For, what if the day came where he really did destroy the light? What if, he ended up killing everything and held no remorse?

"Toshi…" Inko said softly, rubbing his back as she leaned against his side. Humming a soft tune under her breath. He couldn't help but look down at her as she hummed a gentle tune. It started to sooth him, but at the same time he wanted to fight that feeling. Wanting to hide away into the darkness of his own emotions. "You don't deserve to be sad. You should be happy, always smiling."

He couldn't help but stare at her, his eyes soft as he leaned in toward Inko. As if he was about to kiss her. _'No, you don't deserve her.'_ a thought shot through his mind, causing the fae to pull himself back. It was right, he didn't have any kind of right to kiss Inko. Let alone be in her presents but, at the moment he… he just really liked having this feeling in his heart.

The feeling of belonging.

"Inko I-" He was about to say until Inko had cut him off.

"No, you deserve to be happy. So long as you are with me Toshinori, you will never be sad again. I want to help heal your heart and your soul. From what I can tell, you need all the joy and happiness in the world." Inko said with a bright and cheerful smile on her face.

The fae couldn't help but blush darkly as he stared down at her. She was willing to go so far out of her way just to make sure that he was smiling, to make sure that he always knew what happiness was. To never need to be sad ever again. A part of him kept thinking that there was no such thing as a human that could be so pure and kind. Yet, here was one standing before him. One that only knew nothing but kindness and didn't seem to have a cruel bone within her body or a speck of shadow within her soul.

It was something that he was unused to, but something that he was rather happy about.

Just as he wanted to say something, it had seemed that the words would die in his throat before he could even get them out. Toshinori opened and closed his mouth, trying to force the words that he wanted to say out, to say something to this wonderful woman who cared so much about him. Yet, he wasn't sure if he could even do that.

Tightly shutting his eyes, he felt tears stinging the back of his eyelids, trying to force the words out but again, they would always die before he could voice them. "Inko…" He managed to get out, yet when he opened his eyes, he couldn't help but stare at Inko who stared at him in shock.

"Toshi, your markings." Inko whispered in shock.

Blinking, he looked down and couldn't help but stare in shock as well. For all of his tribal markings had changed back to their original colour. A colour that he had long forgotten, a colour that he didn't think they could ever be again. Yet, here they were, all of his markings were blue, the same colour as his eyes. He couldn't help but stare in shock before turning back to Inko in shock and awe once again.

"It seems, you finally found your happiness." Inko said with a smile.

Before he could stop himself, Toshinori dropped the baskets, lifted Inko in his arms and spun around laughing. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he laughed, as did Inko. For the first time… in his life…

He was happy.


	13. Rain

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

Toshinori grumbled in his sleep as he rolled over onto his side. Just wanting to sleep a little longer, the sun though seemed to be pestering him as it kept on shining onto his eyes. Whining, he draped his arm over his eyes, in the hopes of shielding himself from the offensive sunlight. The soft sound of sniffing could be heard, something cold and wet pressing against his cheek as it decided to pester him.

 _"Kiyoshi no…"_ Toshinori mumbled in his native tongue, yet the wolf seemed to keep insisting that the fae is to wake up.

Gently, he shoved the wolf over, hoping that the wolf would get the idea then, seemed that he was persistent in his demands. _"Get Inko to feed you…"_ he whispered softly, rolling over in order to avoid the wolf that was trying to get as much sleep as possible.

The wolf's answer to that? Bit and started to tug at the fae's vest, hoping that would get Toshinori to wake up. Snarling a little, Toshinori was about to get up until he heard a loud _boom_ echoing through the hut. Causing him to sit up, nearly jumping out of his skin.

Looking out the door, the flap flying around and whacking against the frame and the walls surrounding the door. That storm looked pretty bad right now, he just hoped that Inko didn't have a problem with storms. "Inko, you okay?" He called out, wondering if she was working at her little desk. Tilting his head, he pushed himself up, walking around the hut wondering if Inko was even aware of the storm. He knew that she could be engrossed into something that she almost never noticed something.

Yet when he went to her back room, her desk was tidy and bare of any kind of work being done.

No sign of Inko.

Frowning in concern, he couldn't help but look around the hut for her, calling out to her in both Japanese, and Fae, wondering if she would end up replying to him in either. His breath hitching here and there, causing him to fall to his knees on the third coughing fit, more and more flowers having seemed to keep flowing from his lungs onto the floor.

Kiyoshi rushing to him and nudged him in concern. Toshinori shook his head as he carefully shoved the wolf away from him. "I'm…" He whispered, trying to catch his breath. God, it was getting worse but, this was the least of his concern. He had to get up and find Inko. Unless…

Looking out, a flash of lightening lighting up the darkened sky as the rain started to pour down in buckets. He knew that she had to be out there, who knows if she could even move from her spot, or even see ahead of her own face. Even Toshinori knew that he would have trouble finding his way through the rain but, he never had trouble finding his way back.

Narrowing his eyes, Toshinori looked at Kiyoshi as he said _"Stay here in case she comes back before I do. I'm going out to find her."_ Kiyoshi tilted his head, making Toshinori wonder if the wolf even understood him this time around. Shaking his head, he quickly grabbed a cloak from the wall, it was too small for him but at the very least it would keep Inko covered from the rain should he find her.

Running as quickly as he could, feeling the cold rain pelting at his back, his hair, hell just his _skin_ itself, it made the giant of a man shiver slightly at the touch but he knew that he couldn't allow this to stop him. He had to find Inko, had to find her before she got lost out here or worse, sick. He didn't know how humans would act while they were sick, it was one for him since he almost never got sick but… humans? They were so much frailer than he was.

To have her sick? It hurt his heart that he wouldn't know how to tend to her should that ever happen.

Using his free hand, hoping that would allow him to block out the rain from hitting his eyes, he looked around, yelling out for Inko as he hoped that she was alright. "Come on Inko! Where are you?!" He shouted, hoping and praying with all of his heart and soul that she was alright.

If something had happened to her, he couldn't forgive himself. He allowed his friend, his only friend get hurt or worse killed.

"Inko…" Toshinori whispered, not sure where the green haired woman could have gone. The thought of never even seeing her again scared him. His colours, starting to fade to a greyish blue, his happiness leaving him slightly. The idea itself was enough to take away part of the happiness that Inko had brought him.

His ears perking for a moment, thinking that he had heard something. Stopping in his tracks, breathing heavily as he looked around. Trying to think on where the sound could have come from. He could faintly make out a whimper of pain hitting his ears, hard to truly make out how far it was with how hard the rain was hitting down upon the ground and himself, but he could at least make out that it was a woman. "Inko?" Toshinori called out, hoping and praying that it was really the green haired woman.

"Toshi?" came a reply, as well as sniffling.

"Where are you?!" Toshinori called out, looking around wildly wondering she could be. She wasn't far, but at the same time she wasn't all that close either. "Are you alright?" He called, hoping that she wasn't hurt but, then again maybe she was. If that was the case she would have come out by now wouldn't she?

"I'm… I'm over here." Inko said with a sniffle. Frowning, he rushed over to a few bushes, pushing them aside as he looked down and saw a small cliff. It wasn't all that steep for him, he could easily jump down and climb out without much issue.

Yet, when he looked down and saw Inko laying there, her one ankle pulled to her side as she held onto it. Tears in her bright green eyes, it broke his heart. "Hold on." He calmly said before jumping down the cliff, landing just beside her before grabbing the cloak and wrapping her in it. "What happened?" He whispered softly, thankful that it was getting easier to talk to her without stammering, though there was a word here and there that he still struggled with.

Kneeling down next to her, he gave her a small smile before saying "I will not judge you."

Inko sniffled before wiping at her eyes before telling her tale. Saying that she had gone out to gather some herbs while he was asleep, it had been nice out beforehand. Yet when she saw the storm clouds rolling in, she had tried to make her way home but had tripped over a tree root, rolling down the cliff and had hurt her ankle. Unable to walk in the process.

Frowning, Toshinori carefully grabbed a hold of her ankle, she let out a soft hiss. He could feel something shift around in there, though not completely. It mostly just felt strange to him, maybe a fracture? He'll have to take her home and take care of her until the sun rose or the storm settled so he could take her to a healer. Wait… "Are you…" Damn it what was the word? Oh right. "Unable to heal yourself?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"No, I can use my healing magic on others but not myself." She said with a soft sigh.

That was rather disappointing.

Releasing his hold over her ankle, Toshinori carefully scooped Inko up into his arms, hoping that maybe his own body heat would be enough to keep her warm until they got back to her hut. "Hold on." He whispered before running as quickly as he could back to the hut. Inko of course, held on for dear life, Toshinori was running rather quickly, quicker than even he thought was possible but just shrugged it off as his desire to get Inko back where she can change and get warm.

Turning his gaze toward Inko, he saw that she was shivering badly, just how long had she been out in this rain in the first place? Adjusting his hold over her, Toshinori gave Inko a small smile as he whispered "I'll keep you warm, don't worry." His smile grew bigger as he said "You kept me safe while I was healing so I'll do the same for you."

Inko looked up at him, her face tinted in a blush as she gazed at him. Though her expression soon started to slowly fade into a frown. "Your markings…" Inko whispered softly as she stared at him in confusion. Ah right, his markings faded a little now hadn't they?

"I'm fine." He said, hoping to shrug it off as if it was nothing.

"No, what happened to have allowed them to fade like this?!" Inko cried out, her concern easily lacing her words.

Toshinori bit his lip a little. He couldn't tell her the truth could he? Would she even understand such a thing in the first place? For fae, it was normal to share feelings like this with other fae… at least, he was sure of that from what he had seen, never experienced himself.

"It's a fae thing." Toshinori answered, hoping and praying that would be enough.

"No, you lost some of your happiness while looking for me… tell me why. Please?" Inko whispered gently, reaching up to force the fae to gaze at her.

Honestly, he couldn't help but gaze into her eyes. He saw that she was deeply concerned over his happiness overall anything else. How was it that she could only think about him, when he hadn't really done anything for her at all? For crying out loud, he had allowed her to fall from his shoulder while she was on his shoulder all because of his coughing fit.

Yet, it was something else that made Inko so special in his eyes.

She was kind, beautiful, amazing, and strong in her own right and so much more. Yet, what was he? He was a fae that had no magic powers to speak of, and he had no way to protect her should anyone come after her because he was here. Then again, humans don't seem to know about the prophecy so maybe that would be an upside for him.

Taking a deep breath, the young man looked over at Inko, her big green eyes almost seemed to sparkle and shine with her curiosity. He couldn't say no to that face, even if he wanted to. "I thought something bad happened to you so, some of my happiness… it disappeared." Toshinori whispered, a soft blush staining his cheeks before looking away from her. "The idea of you disappearing from my life scares me." He sighed before looking at the sky. Stopping in his tracks as he tried to think on what more he could say about it.

"Toshi…"

"I just don't know… what makes me feel this way." Turning to look at her for a brief moment, he saw a faint blush on her cheeks before he looked away. "I'm sorry for uh…" He had to think on the right words for this. "Springing this onto you."

Before he could say anything else, the young man felt a pair of soft hands grabbing onto the sides of his face, forcing him to turn and stare at her. Blinking his blue eyes at her in confusion, Inko just gave him a small smile. "Toshi, do I really make you happy?" He nodded slowly and could only turned his blue eyes away from her. He may not be able to turn his head, he still couldn't bear to gaze at her.

She was going to have him leave. He just knew it, why else hadn't she said anything right now? It just seemed that it was going to be the only thing that _could_ be happening right now. Closing his eyes, he was about to open his mouth until Inko's words cut him off. "I'm happy that's what you feel." Blinking in confusion, he turned to look at her again in confusion. Her smile, radiant as it always was, making his heart a flutter within his chest. How was it that with a simple expression from this tiny woman, that she could make him feel like this?

"Inko?" Toshinori whispered softly, unsure as to what he was to say or do right now.

"I'm happy that I can bring you any kind of happiness." She said, a bright and cheerful smile on her face as she gazed at him. He couldn't help but blush all the more, the rain at the very least was keeping his face cooled down. But, he felt like there was so much more to what he was feeling about this woman than he thought possible.

Gulping, the young man couldn't help but gaze down at Inko. How was it that she could make him feel this way? Ever since he woke up, she had gone so far out of her way to make sure that he was okay. That he was taken care of, that he would still live and she would get nothing in return. How she made sure that regardless how he was physically, that she cared about also tending to him emotionally as well. From the moment he woke up, he had felt something for this tiny woman, and it was only growing stronger as time went on but, what was it? What was it that he felt for her?

"You…" He began, his blush darkening as he looked over at her. God, what could he say? There wasn't much that he could say about this could he? Did he even deserve such a thing in the first place? His heart was fluttering all the more in his chest, telling him to speak what was in his heart. What his heart wanted to say but he knew, just _knew_ that he couldn't tell her anything like that. Tightly shutting his eyes, the young man whispered "You make me happy Inko. You are… are kind, and gentle and loving to everyone around you."

Inko just smiled happily. He just stared at her in shock, not really sure what she would say to such a thing yet, to see such a smile upon her face? Made him believe and hope, that it would be anything positive.

Releasing her hold from his face, Inko gave him a gentle smile as she said "I'm happy that is what you feel." She giggled a little more before wrapping her arms around his neck and let out a soft yet content sigh. Toshinori's heart was pounding so much more within his chest. It almost felt like it would burst from within his ribs and through his skin. "I'm just happy, that I can make you happy."

To be honest, Inko makes him more than happy. Dare he even think such a thing? That he felt _loved_ for the first time in his life? Or at the very least, since his parents passed away? The only people who had ever loved him, had ever cared for him and now? To him that was Inko and he felt like she was the only one that could feel like that for him. She didn't feel disgusted when he told her he was half-elf and half-fairy.

As if being a hybrid was alright, that it only made him special.

Yet…

 _A child, born to darkness and hate. Shall learn their place among others, discover their true power and swallow the Light, thus putting it to an end, with all its might._

Toshinori felt his blood freeze once again. No, he couldn't do that to her… but then again, he never discovered this so called 'true' power so it wasn't possible for him to be the one from the prophecy right? Maybe he could just… keep living with Inko like he had been? No need to worry about anything like that anymore right? Right?

"Let's get you home." Toshinori whispered, his bangs covering his face as he felt like his heart was sinking within his chest. He was fooling himself wasn't he? The moment he learned of his powers, whatever they may be, he would have to leave Inko and never come back. What if he hurt her? What if he did something so terrible that she would reject the idea of him even being in her life in the first place?

Biting his lip, the young man tried to keep himself from cry out outright. Knowing that if he cried, Inko would want to know what was wrong and he couldn't tell her of such a thing. His life was perfect right now and, to tell her of _that_ little tidbit, it would only ruin everything.

"Are you okay?" asked Inko.

"I'm fine." He whispered, lying through his teeth pretty much before he managed to walk into the hut and carefully set Inko down by the empty fire. He made his way over to the wood pile that she kept in the other side of the hut, throwing in a few logs before getting the fire started. "I'm." He whispered, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm gonna go get you something dry to wear. Stay here." With that, he started to make his way over toward her room, going to the basket that held her clean clothes before grabbing the first thing that he got his hands on. What could he do?

His heart, almost felt like it was in pieces right now. Shattered, he knew that at some point he was going to have to leave because his 'so called magic' may surface, but at the same time he hoped that it would never come to be. But, at the same time he couldn't help but think…

 _'Should I just leave anyway for her own safety?'_


	14. Don't Leave

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

Toshinori sighed softly as he laid on the grass outside. It had been a couple days since the storm, he hadn't been able to cheer himself up much since the storm happened. Though it wasn't just that, no, he also hadn't been able to bring himself to even touch Inko. What if he somehow tainted her? Looking at his markings, they had yet to regain their full colour again, maybe because of his conflicted emotions.

Turning his gaze over toward the hut, he couldn't help but frown. Inko had gotten sick since the storm, and her ankle made it hard for her to walk. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to take her to a healer, after everything swimming around in his mind for so long, he had hoped and prayed that she would heal enough on her own. Yet, it didn't seem that would be the case now wouldn't it?

Letting out another sigh, Toshinori rolled over onto his side as he tried to think on what he could do. It just seemed that, no matter what may come his way, that there was always that would want to step in his path of happiness. This was one of those times. His so called 'destiny' told him that he would find his true power and destroy the light. Did that mean, Inko was his light that needed to be destroyed?

No, that couldn't be it.

Inko was light, in a sense yes but that couldn't mean that she was _the_ light that he was meant to destroy. Though then again he had no magic, and he... he had a heart, one that wouldn't allow him to hurt an innocent person let alone destroy something or someone. So, what was there that he needed to learn? There had to be something but what was there that he had to learn?

But what could he learn about well, anything actually?

Everything that he had ever learned throughout his life, his life was nothing but a curse. A curse that took away the lives of his parents, then his home.

Closing his eyes, the young man wasn't sure what he could do. What was there that he could do? No matter what he did, he knew that he had to leave, that he shouldn't be here. Yet, at the same time, he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to leave. There was just something deep within his heart and soul that told him to stay with Inko no matter what may come his way. But, what was there that he could do?

If he left, he'd be alone, and leaving Inko alone in the process and be miserable.

If he stayed, he'd be happy yes but, would he only be putting Inko in danger?

So many things were going through his head that he was unsure as to what he could do. It just seemed as if no matter what he may come up with, it would be crashing down on him as he had no idea on what he could or should do.

Sitting up on the grassy hill, Toshinori couldn't help but think. Should he be selfish and think about what it was that he wanted? That he should be with Inko even with the risks or should he just leave and never look back? Never even think twice about her but really, he would think about her each and every day?

Maybe he could allow himself be selfish just for a little while. But, at the same time a part of him was holding him back.

Shaking his head, he went to push himself up onto his feet, only to frown as his ears picked up on something. Looking over to the hut, he saw Inko limping out of the room. Only to fall over as she coughed into her hand.

Rushing forward, Toshinori made his way over to Inko's side as he helped her up. "Inko, you should be inside resting." He said, concern lacing his words as well as shining in his eyes.

"Work needs to be done, I can't sit around and do nothing." Inko whispered softly, which only made Toshinori frown all the more. Concern filling his heart as he wondered how many times Inko had gone out of her way to go and get her work done just so she herself could live? Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori rubbed the back of his head, unsure as to what he could do, what he should do in this situation. But really? He had no idea.

Part of him was telling him to let Inko go and do her job, to allow her to do all that she could do. But, the other part of him, telling him to force Inko to rest, that allowing this to go on right now would only hurt her more in the end or make her health fail her all the more.

Though the last part was mostly him unsure as to how human's health worked.

Letting out a groan, Toshinori looked down at Inko, seeing that she was determined to do what she needed to do. There would be no stopping her when she had something on her mind, at least not until she either had no choice but to give up, passed out or had finished her task. So what could he do in a situation like this?

"I'll let you do this, but Kiyoshi and I are coming with you." He told her, giving her a look that told anyone that would gaze into his eyes 'there is no point in arguing with me'. Inko frowned a little as she looked at him before letting out a soft sigh herself and nodded her head. Toshinori smiled at that, knowing that she wouldn't try to weasel her way out of this one, though at the same time his heart fluttered at the chance of… being around her more.

Even though he knew that he shouldn't be around Inko that he had to get away from her for her own protection…

His heart wouldn't allow him to do such a thing.

"So, what do you need?" Toshinori asked with a smile on his face.

"Some herbs would be nice, oh and some flowers. I need them for healing elixirs-" Inko went on, muttering to herself as she tried to list off everything that they would need. Honestly, that almost seemed like it would take a whole day but other than that, he didn't care. It just gave him more time with Inko…

Even though he was still rather conflicted about the whole thing.

* * *

Inko yawned softly as she knelt on the grass of the forest. Toshinori had insisted in carrying her of course, so she wouldn't put such a strain on her ankle. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the man carrying her but, she had felt something off about him since the rain storm the other day.

It almost felt like he was trying to distance himself from her.

That itself hurt her a great deal, making her think that she had done something wrong. What could she have done to make him mad at her in the first place? Had it been because she had been in the rain so long? That he was getting tired of looking for her in the rain, or just taking care of her all together? She knew that she was helping him as well but, at the same time she couldn't help but wonder if there was something else wrong with the fae.

Turning her gaze over toward the tall fae, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head. Tilting her head a little, she couldn't help but try to think as to what it was that he could be thinking. It made her want to know if it was her fault that he was so mad at her, or at the very least want to avoid her at all costs.

But, at the same time she was afraid to know the answer.

Closing her eyes, the young woman went to pick one of her herbs, until she felt something bopping at her hand. Blinking a little, Inko looked over and saw the wolf looking up at her with innocent eyes. Concerned eyes maybe? Giving the wolf a small smile, she ran her fingers over the fur of his head as she said "I'm okay. Don't worry about me, though I am more worried about Toshinori."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion about her question. Inko couldn't help but smile a little more as she said "I'm sorry Kiyoshi." Got she hoped that was the wolf's name, that she had gotten it right. She almost never had to talk to the wolf since he was just about always near the blonde fae that was near the trees. He seemed lost, distracted in his own world as he looked among the trees for fruits that they could take home. "But I think Toshinori is angry with me. I don't know why but, I feel like I did something wrong."

Kiyoshi tilted his head at her, as if trying to think about what it was that she had said. Inko couldn't help but smile at Kiyoshi before petting him. "I'm sure that everything is okay, I bet I'm just over thinking things." The wolf just blinked his blue eyes up at Inko in confusion. Hm, now that Inko thought about it the wolf's eyes seemed rather familiar to her. Why was that?

Tilting her own head at the wolf, she reached out and gently cupped the wolf's fuzzy face between her hands as she whispered "Why do your eyes look so much like-"

"Inko, do we also need lemons?" asked Toshinori, his voice cutting through her trail of thoughts. Causing her to look over at the blonde, his blue eyes blinking at her like that of an innocent child as he gazed over at her.

She couldn't help but give him a soft yet gentle smile. How was it that he could easily look like that of an innocent child? It was rather amazing, but at the same time it was oh so rather adorable to see from a man the size of Toshinori. "Lemons sound nice, I can make a lemon pie." She answered with a smile on her face.

Toshinori than narrowed his eyes at her, causing her to frown. Before she could even open her mouth to speak, he instead cut her off. "You are not baking anything until you are well enough. You are sick, and hurt. After we are done I'm taking you to a healer. I want to make sure that you are well enough." She couldn't help but blush at his words. He was so concerned for her, yet at the same time seemed kind of cold to her. Well, to her it was cold, as he did keep avoiding her and it made her sad because of that.

Yet, she knew that he had to know that this was something that she had done her whole life. Letting out a soft sigh, Inko gave Toshinori a small smile as she said "Toshi, I'm fine. This is something that I have done for so long. I've done my chores while in worse shape." Toshinori though seemed like he wanted to speak otherwise. Inko knew that he was concerned, concerned for her health but why would he be so concerned like this?

"Toshinori, I am fine. Don't worry so-" She then started to cough in her hands, causing Toshinori to panic it seems as she could hear him dropping the basket and rushed forward. Inko quickly felt the fae's arms wrapping themselves around her, holding her close to his side as allowed her coughing fit to subside. Just as she pulled her hands away, Toshinori quickly grabbed a hold of her hand, causing her to frown a little as she looked up at the man. "Toshi?" She whispered softly. He was inspecting her hand, curious it seemed as she saw a flash of confusion in his blue eyes.

"There aren't any…" He whispered softly, confused as if not seeing something that should be there… wasn't.

"Aren't any what?" asked Inko with a frown.

"Nothing." He whispered before pulling himself away from Inko. The green haired woman couldn't help but frown all the more at him. It made her wonder what it was that was going on with the man. There had to be something that she could do to help him. Yet, when he had pulled away, she started to panic and grabbed a hold of him. "Inko?" He asked with a frown on his face.

Shaking her head, the young woman tightened her hold on the man's arm as she tried to keep him where he was. She didn't want to lose him in any way shape or form. The thought of losing him somehow, scared her. He was the only company that she has had in so long, someone that actually wanted to stay and didn't care that she was compassionate to everyone around her. Even to him, someone that didn't have such luxuries as a child. "Don't leave me alone Toshi, please." She whispered softly.

"Inko." Toshinori whispered. "Please-"

"No!" She shouted, causing him to blink in confusion.

"Why?" he asked in confusion.

Inko sniffled a little, feeling a little scared to even admit such a thing to the blonde. Honestly, she never wanted to admit it to herself, but with all the time that they had spent together, only for him to want to remove himself from her life? It scared her, even if it was only a little to have it even happen in the first place.

But, she knew that she had to tell Toshinori what it was that she was feeling. That this was something that she had to admit to him, as well as to herself. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at Toshinori, the fae looking at her in confusion yet held a glint of curiosity. Could she even do such a thing? Yes, she can. Leaning herself against the man as she whispered "You are my best friend. I'm scared of losing you Toshinori, you mean the world to me."

"Inko." Toshinori whispered, as if he wanted her to reject the idea. She wasn't sure if that was what he was really feeling, but it was what she believed.

Tightening her hold on his vest, the young woman looked up at the fae. Her eyes starting to gloss over with tears. "You don't know how I felt Toshi, I was so alone before you came into my life." He stared at her with wide eyes. As if he had found it rather surprising that such a thing was even possible for her to ever experience. "I have friends yes, but they have their own lives. I live my life alone out here, healing those who need to be healed. Regardless if they be fae or human, it doesn't matter to me." Burying her face against his arm, the young woman tried hard to keep herself in check.

Pulling herself back, she coughed against her arm as she tried to keep herself collected. Inko felt the fae's large hand on her back, rubbing it gently, soothingly in the hopes of helping her through her coughing fit. Letting out a few soothing breaths, the young woman peeked up at Toshinori, watching as he gave her a look of concern. "People reject me, because I allow myself to be kind to others." She held onto the man, still afraid to let go of him. Thinking that he would fade away from her any given moment.

"Because, I'm not cruel toward fae. It doesn't and shouldn't matter to anyone! Fae, human, we're all the same inside and live on this planet!" Inko cried out, unable to look at Toshinori in the eye. Yet she felt his hand slowly slide down to her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Inko-"

Letting out a shaky breath, the young woman couldn't help but tighten her hold onto the fae. Shaking her head, she tried to keep herself calm and collected before another coughing fit would take its hold on her. "Why should it matter? Just because someone is different, that we should treat them cruelly? No, we should treat them with kindness and compassion." Looking up at him, Inko found her unshed tears filling her eyes. Blurring her vision as she gazed at the concerned fae above her. "So why did you also have to suffer from your own people?"

His eyes, his bright blue and beautiful electric blue eyes shined and sparked with pain. Pain for her? Himself? Both? Inko wasn't sure, she couldn't be sure as to why that was. Letting out a soft yet choked up laugh as she said "I'm sorry Toshi. It's wrong for me to push it onto you like this…" She went to push herself away from the fae, only to feel him wrap his arms around her, pulling the green haired woman to his chest as he let out a soft sigh. "Toshi?" Inko whispered softly.

"Inko, I want to be your friend." He whispered, burying his face against her shoulder as his own breath came out in a shuddering huff. Inko couldn't help but frown in confusion. What was going on in his head right now? Blinking her big green eyes, the young woman went to try to pull herself back to look at his face, but his firm hold prevented her. "But, I feel like I am only going to put you in danger."

Danger? What could be wrong? How would he be putting her in danger? It wasn't like he could do anything in the first place. He didn't have any kind of magic that much she knew for sure since he didn't show any kind of sign of magical use. Closing her eyes, the young woman snuggled against the giant fae as she tried to think on how to comfort Toshinori. But… "How would I be in danger because of you?"

He didn't answer her. His grip merely tightened, not enough to harm her, but enough for her to know that he, just like her, was afraid to let go. Thinking that the other would merely disappear in that moment where one would let go of the other.

Tightly gripping his vest, Inko managed to pull herself back as she looked up at Toshinori. His eyes looking down at her with such a great deal of pain that it nearly broke her heart at seeing such a thing. "You will never put me in danger Toshinori. You have nothing to worry about okay?" She whispered softly, causing him to frown at her. It almost seemed as if he didn't believe her. His own thoughts, swarming with the thoughts of what was going to happen, rather of what wouldn't happen. It had her worried for his mental health, and his heart.

He couldn't be alone again. Just like how, she herself couldn't be alone anymore. The two of them had spent far too much time together to want to be alone ever again. Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman smiled before pushing herself onto her feet as best as she could as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her chest as she let out a soft sigh. Running her fingers through his soft, fluffy blonde hair.

Closing her eyes, she whispered "I won't ever leave you alone, just like… I hope that you won't leave me alone? You are my best friend and I care about you a great deal. I hope… you care about me?" Inko had worry in her bright green eyes. Eyes shining with unshed tears hoping that he wouldn't want to leave her alone.

Yet, when she felt his arms wrapping themselves around her in return? She nearly felt her heart soar in happiness. "Inko, so long as I am able to, I will stick around and protect you. I will keep you safe, and always be around you to make sure that you are always happy." She felt tears pouring down her cheeks, allowing herself to cry happily for the first time in a long time. Yet, she couldn't help but laugh as Toshinori started to panic when he saw the tears down her face, as well as her laughing. Not sure as to what was happening.

Yet, meanwhile a pair of glowing blue eyes sparkled as they stared at the laughing human, and the frightened fae. He had wanted to see the fae happy for a long while now, and seeing how the human felt about being shut out from his life even for a brief moment? It gave him hope seeing that what was meant to come to pass was.

But at the same time, he knew that there was still a long way to go before the fae's destiny was going to come to pass. So much that had to be done, but first he still needed to awaken himself so to speak. Awaken to what was always there but he hadn't been able to because of his uprising.

Watching these two though? He knew that it would come soon, but he just hoped and prayed that the fae wouldn't fall victim to what ails him for if he doesn't overcome it, he may not live long enough to prevent the _second_ prophecy.

For now, all he could do was watch the two as they grow closer and closer as the time goes by. He couldn't help but smile either way, at least Toshinori would be happy. Regardless to which would come to his life, but he would be happy. Yawning softly, he just relaxed where he was as he watched the two interacted with each other, watching as Toshinori tried to wipe away Inko's tears, and her laughing to alert the fae that she was fine. That she wasn't hurt, sad or anything of the sort.

That she was happy, and happy that Toshinori wasn't going to leave her any time soon.


	15. Transformation

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

Sighing softly, Toshinori rolled over on the floor as he stared at Inko. She had revealed to him her own deep emotional pain. Inko always seemed so happy, so strong and yet deep down she was suffering much like he had his whole life. It also made him wonder, where were her family? Her other friends? Hizashi was still gone looking for his friend, this 'Shouko' woman.

When she shared her own pain with him, her own fear of him hating her in anyway… it nearly broke his heart.

Frowning all the more, he couldn't help but scoot closer to Inko, watching as she slept. Her cheeks were a little flushed, most likely from fever. Working yesterday had really tired her out, though he just hoped that she would take it easy. More so when she couldn't even walk on her own right now. If anything, her ankle got worse, as did his concern.

Shaking his head, the young man knew that he had to take the young woman before him to a healer. Had to make sure that she would be taken care of. Unless that was what she was trying to do yesterday? Finding herbs that would allow her to tend to her cold? He didn't know, and it had him curious as to what more could have gone through her head.

Inko groaned in her sleep, curling up in a ball Toshinori saw that a loose lock of her long green hair fell out of place over her face. Giving her a gentle stare, he reached over and carefully slid it back in place as he gave her a small smile. Yeah, there was no way that he could leave her. He would just have to do his hardest to protect her, even if he had no magic to speak of.

Her eyes tightly shut for a moment, as if feeling Toshinori's hand gently tuck the lock back behind her ear yet she didn't wake up. Her soft breathing reached his ears, allowing the fae to calm down a bit, happy to know that he hadn't disturbed her sleep.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man pushed himself up onto his feet before he made his way over to the basket full of fruit. He could cut them up for her, that would at least give Inko some strength but otherwise he'll have to take her to a healer before she got worse than she already was. Turning his gaze over at Kiyoshi, he saw that the wolf had started to snuggle against Inko, as if to keep her comfortable while the fae went to make sure that the green haired woman had something to eat.

Smiling a little, the young man made his way over to her kitchen and looked around for a clean knife. Nothing. Frowning, he wondered where all of her knives had gone. Oh wait, he had one. _'Just have to hope it's clean.'_ he thought to himself before checking his pockets and the waist of his pants. Smiling to himself, he found his knife, giving it a quick wipe of any and all dirt. He chuckled a bit before carefully peeling the apples that had been in the basket.

Humming to himself, Toshinori worked at cutting up the fruit, yet as he did so his thoughts wandered. Mostly to what Inko was telling him. Just how long has she been feeling like that? Trying to put on a brave face for others to show them that she was okay. That no matter how long she lived out here on her own, that she was still oh so very lonely?

He couldn't help but turn his gaze to look at the sleeping woman. To be honest, it made him think that their lives weren't so different after all. Yes, she was human, someone that could easily just move out and be anywhere that she so pleased. Yet, she chooses to stay here away from people why? Because she cared about humans and fae. It didn't matter to her should they be human and fae, because living in a village would mean that she would have to leave her heart behind wouldn't it?

Honestly, it just made him feel more attached to her. What was this feeling that he had in his heart? It felt as if, he couldn't leave her, not just because he was afraid of leaving her alone but because, he adored her. More than a friend to him but what was it? What was this feeling that seemed to have swirled its way around his heart?

Setting the cut up apple aside, he placed his hand over his heart as he let out a soft sigh. His heart hammered within his chest, causing him to feel both happy, but at the same time very sad. Whatever this feeling was, he wanted it but knew that he couldn't be with her. Not any more than a friend anyway, and that was what saddened him. God, what was more than a friend? He didn't know, and that was what bothered him just as much as not being able to act upon this feeling.

Before he could pick up another fruit from the basket, his breath hitched, he dropped his knife in the process as he placed his hands on his chest. He couldn't breathe! No air could get through his wind pipe, or into his lungs! Gagging, choking, Toshinori fell onto the floor as he tried to get himself to stop this feeling. The fae had never felt this much panic before, not since he had been attacked by his village. There was no way that this was happening!

Kiyoshi yipped and barked in the background.

Everything else around him started to fade, not knowing what was going on. Didn't hear anything around him, couldn't see anything, nor could he feel anything that started to surround him.

He nearly blacked out until he felt something pressing against his lips. Lips that were so soft, warm, comforting actually. The blonde had felt something like this before, causing him to think to when the last time that had been.

 _"Toshi listen to me please!"_ a voice said, spoken in the fae language. Toshinori couldn't help but frown a little. His vision still wasn't clearing, but other than that he still couldn't feel anything more around him. Or at the very least, he couldn't feel much. He felt lips pressing against his once again, but why? Why was he feeling such a thing once more?

 _"Don't die on me please!"_

Die? Why would he want to die? No, he wanted to live and be with her for as long as possible. _"Just breathe please!"_

Toshinori felt his eyes slowly starting to close. He couldn't handle this anymore, his body felt like it was trying to give out on him. Once again, lips were upon his, but this time he could feel the tiniest bit of air being pushed into his lungs. Eyes widening, he rolled over onto his side and started to cough. Hacking up whatever it was that was blocking his airway. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he tightly shut his eyes. The pain was terrible, it felt like such a chore just to cough out whatever it was that was blocking the air from reaching his lungs.

Letting out one last cough, the man felt something moving up his throat and past his lips. Coughing, the young man took in deep breaths, hoping to have that sweet wonderful air filling his lungs. Breathing heavily, the young fae looked down at the ground and nearly fainted. There he saw fully bloomed roses and sunflowers. No wonder why he couldn't breathe. It was getting so much worse, this was starting to kill him.

Biting his lip, he wasn't sure what more he could do. He would have to find a way to message Hizashi before this killed him. Looking over, he couldn't help but stare in shock and fear. For there was Inko, staring at him with concern filled green eyes. It seemed that there was no point in hiding this from her anymore. Gulping, he went to tell her but the words died in his throat. Tightly shutting his eyes in shame, the fae turned his blue orbs away from her beautiful pools of jade. Unable to even look at her anymore.

"Toshi what is going on here? Why are you…?" She couldn't even voice her question, but he knew what it was that she wanted to ask of him.

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori went to open his mouth only to start coughing once again. More petals and leaves started to leave his lungs, most likely residue from the flowers that had escaped his lungs. Inko rubbed at his back, trying to help him calm down through one of his fits. Of course this had to happen, that this had to happen to him while she herself was sick.

This was something that he never wanted, he never wanted her to worry herself like this! This was why he tried to keep it a secret from her, until he could figure out if this was actually going to kill him or not but right now? It seemed as if it really was starting to kill him if it almost made him suffocate to death.

Breathing deeply, hoping to calm himself before he turned his gaze back to her. Yet his eyes shined with guilt and shame, and he couldn't even keep his gaze upon her anymore. "I don't know." Was his answer before shaking his head. "It started after I woke up, from when you saved me. I don't know what this means, but what I do know is that before it wasn't this bad."

Pushing himself to sit down on his rear, Toshinori tried to find the right words on how to explain this. How could he explain something that even he himself couldn't explain? There was no known knowledge of what this is but Hizashi seemed to have an idea as to what it was called. But just couldn't remember what it was called nor what it would do to him. Breathing deeply, wanting to keep his lungs cleared, he went on. "It started out as just coughing petals that was easier to deal with but now? It seems that I'm starting to cough up the stems with the flowers. I don't know what more I can do Inko."

"That's it, I'm taking you to a healer."

"I should be saying that to you. After all, you can't walk." He pointed out, placing his hands on his knees while he went into deep thought. God, was this what it was going to come down too? Her always wanting to look after him more than anyone else? Turning his gaze to her, the fae calmly said "I'll allow the healer to tend to me, if you get them to look after you as well. You're sick as a dog Inko, and you need your ankle tended too. If you keep doing this to yourself then you'll never heal properly."

"We'll compromise then. I'll have him look me over, if you get him to look you over."

"Send Hizashi a letter to tell him, he was looking for the answer to what was wrong with me. Tell him it's starting to get worse." Toshinori responded, giving her a stare as if telling Inko that there was no room to debate on anything. Inko gave him a frown before shaking her head only to agree to Toshinori's terms. The young man smiled at her before pushing himself up and carefully lifted Inko in his arms and gave her a small smile. "I'm sure everything will be fine." He smiled more, hoping to assure Inko that everything was alright. Though really, at this point he wasn't sure if he was assuring Inko or himself anymore. He just hoped that there was nothing wrong with him, and that this 'coughing up flowers' thing was nothing more than just a sickness that would easily pass him… and soon.

Looking over at Kiyoshi, the young fae smiled at his friend. The wolf looked up and wagged his tail before walking along side Toshinori and Inko. The young woman in his arms let out a content sigh as she nuzzled against his chest. The blonde fae couldn't help but blush as he looked down at her. How it was that such a tiny woman could make him feel so… happy? So content and joyful? God it had to be some kind of magic power that she possessed. Whatever it was he would find out though, then again he highly doubted that she would use her magic on him.

At least like that anyway.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the young man walked as quickly as he could. Hoping and praying that the healer wasn't far. Actually, now that he thought about it, the fae didn't know where the healer was. "Um… Inko?"

"Just keep going ahead, you'll need to go through the forest to get to the healer. He's also my master but he likes to keep to himself." Inko explained with a smile as she giggled at the fae.

Giving her a small smile, Toshinori went to kiss her forehead, only to pull himself back. No, he couldn't do that, there was no way that he could do something like that. No right for that matter. Breathing deeply, the young fae kept on walking ahead, hoping and praying that they would get to the healer as quickly as they could. Yet, it seemed that it wouldn't happen as there was a crowd that started to walk toward them.

Toshinori stopped in his tracks as he stared at the group. All of them were human, that was for sure, but he couldn't help but frown in confusion. What were they doing here in the first place? "Um… Inko do you know these people?" asked the fae.

"They're from the village nearby." Inko answered before looking around. All of them looked angry, pissed actually. Toshinori couldn't help but tilt his head a little in confusion as to what it was that they would want from the two of them. "Why are you here?" asked Inko.

"We saw you with this fae Inko. You have betrayed your kind!" shouted one of the villagers as they pointed at Toshinori. Okay really? Were they really that biased?

Inko let out a soft sigh before covering her face and groaned a little in irritation. The fae could only sigh before shaking his head. "Why does it matter if Inko is with me? She's my friend." He calmly said.

"No, fae and humans can never be friends. Fae can easily destroy us if it wasn't for the pact that was created centuries ago!" shouted one of the humans, who just so happened to be holding some kind of pitch fork. Dear lord what the hell were they going to use that? Tightening his grip on Inko, the fae didn't know and he was scared for Inko. It was one thing for them to try to hurt him, but to hurt her was another.

Someone stepped forward, though still stayed with the group of angry humans. "We have been trying to think of a way to remove you from this forest, but there is only one way. Midoriya Inko, you are charged with treason against your own people." One of the humans said, causing Toshinori to stare in shock. No, it was happening again. They were doing the same thing to her like what they had done to him in his own village. No, he couldn't allow this to happen to Inko as well.

Shaking his head, the young fae looked up and narrowed his blue eyes. "Don't you dare do anything to her. Inko is a kind and wonderful woman!" declared Toshinori, causing the human woman in his arms to stare at him in shock.

"Toshi."

"She put herself at risk trying to take me to her home, could have left me to die in that river but instead saved me!" shouted the fae before snarling a little. There was no way that he could allow this to happen to her. He had to do something, had to protect her but what could he do? At least they didn't know that he couldn't use magic. So that was something at the very least.

But there was still the chance that they would still attack and discover that he had no way to protect himself or Inko.

Backing up a little, Toshinori used his muscular arms in a means of shielding Inko from any attack that they would throw at him. There had to be something more that they could do. Inko coughed into her arm, causing him to look down at her. Damn it, he still had to get her to a healer before anything else. But he still had to get around the humans before they tried anything. But, damn it all, how was he going to get around? Even if he made a break for it, he was still slower compared to other fae. "Toshi what are you going to do?" asked Inko.

"I'm not sure." Whispered Toshinori, not wanting to take any chance in hurting them but if he could just knock them out? There had to be something more but damn it. "We may have to risk it and run." Looking down at Kiyoshi, he calmly said _"Kiyoshi, gonna need your help in this one boy, so be prepared to-"_ he didn't even get a chance to finish as he felt something blasting him in the middle of his chest. His hold on Inko releasing itself as he was sent flying into a tree.

Letting out a sharp gasp, Toshinori fell onto the floor and groaned a little as he struggled to push himself up. Pain shot through his spine as he tried to get back onto his feet. Yet, he could only stare in shock as he saw the others starting to circle around Inko. Kiyoshi stood before Inko, snarling as he got into a protective stance. He could always count on his friend.

"Inko, your crimes are punishable by death." One of the people said, another human walking toward them. He wore a simple cloak that his most of them from view. Toshinori couldn't even tell if the mystery person was a man or a woman. But what he did know, was that their hands were glowing a bright white.

Toshinori's eyes were wide as he stared at what was going to transpire. They really were going to kill her. Did they hate fae to the point that they would kill anyone that would associate themselves with them? No! He couldn't let this happen! He couldn't allow this to happen!

Ignoring his pain, Toshinori pushed himself up and started to rush toward Inko. Nothing else mattered to him, the only thing that mattered was to keep her safe. To protect her no matter what the cost was! No amount of pain would matter to him so long as Inko was safe and sound.

As he ran, Toshinori failed to notice electric sparks appearing around his body. His eyes glowing, as did his tribal markings as he ran as quickly as he could. The mage or whatever they were, the attack that they were going to use upon Inko glowed brighter and brighter as they shot the attack at them.

"Inko!" Shouted Toshinori as he stood before her and took the hit. Smoke and dust grew around them, nothing was heard other than Inko's cries for the fae. Inko didn't know what had happened to him, all she saw was the dust and smoke as it surrounded Toshinori. She cried out for the fae, kept calling out to him hoping that he was alright. That he was safe and sound.

Yet, when the smoke and dust started to settle, there stood the fae alright but he had… changed.

There, Toshinori stood, taller, body more build and muscular than she ever thought to be possible for him. His hair looked like it was gelled back with his two locks of hair pushed back into a V shape. His markings glowed brightly with electricity from his skin. She couldn't see his face, but she could pretty much make out the glow that seemed to surround his face. Assuming, it was his eyes that was glowing much like his markings.

The only sound that surrounded them, was Toshinori's screams.

But they weren't of pain.


	16. Still You?

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

Inko couldn't help but stare in shock while Toshinori screamed into the heavens. One he calmed down, all he did was Stand there, who just so happened to be nearly twice his size in muscle mass, only a little taller in height. How was it that he could be…? She didn't understand… How was this even possible? He had told her that he was magicless and yet it almost seemed as if he just summoned some kind of magic.

Yet, she had never heard of magic giving someone incredible muscles like this.

Toshinori's markings were glowing a bright blue, normally his markings were a bright blue but these were _glowing_ brighter than she ever thought to be possible.

Calming down from Toshinori's sudden transformation, she whispered "Toshi?" He slowly turned to stare at her, his eyes glowing a bright blue like his markings. Yet, it was the way that his eyes looked to her that frightened her. It was as if there was no sign of her Toshinori within their depths. As if he had gone to bed and someone else had taken his place. "Are you… okay?" She whispered softly, not sure what she could really say or do for the blonde.

Toshinori didn't answer her, instead, he just gave her silence and a blank stare. Slowly, he turned away from the green haired woman and looked at the other villagers.

All the villagers could do was tremble in their boots as they watched the enlarged fae as he seemed to just stare at them. As if he was getting ready to attack yet he kept a calmness to his posture. Inko didn't know what was going on and she was afraid for her friend. Thinking that something terrible was wrong with him.

"Attack the fae!" shouted the leader of this mob. The people who stood in the back, notched their arrows in their crossbows before shooting at Toshinori. The fae just lifted his hand and flicked his finger, causing all the arrows to fly off course and fall onto the ground a few feet from the fae and healer. Inko couldn't believe what she was seeing. Toshinori was… was this some kind of wind magic?

The leader narrowed his eyes as he watched the fae seeming to be fighting them with ease. "Typical fae." Mumbled the leader before he sent out more people to attack Toshinori and Inko. Yet, much like before, the fae would easily use more of his 'magic' on the villagers.

Inko didn't know what she could do, it was as if Toshinori was in his own world. Looking toward Kiyoshi, she saw that the wolf seemed concerned. Scared even? She wasn't sure, but knew that there was something wrong with the blonde haired man. Something that shouldn't be possible for him but knew that this magic, whatever it was, wasn't possible. Was this why he never used it or, did he just never know how to use it?

The villagers then threw their pitch forks at the fae, a few of them even aimed at Inko. She let out a scream, using her arms to shield herself, blocking her view just as much as her tightly shutting her eyes. Yet she didn't feel anything, other than strong muscular arms being wrapped around her. Eyes fluttering slowly, the young woman looked up in shock as she saw Toshinori using his body to shield her. "Toshi?" Inko whispered softly. Was her Toshinori still in there somewhere? Somewhere so he could protect her?

Once she didn't hear any more weapons being flung into the air, Inko saw Toshinori pushing himself back up. Releasing his hold on her tiny body before turning himself around to stare at the villagers. What she saw, or more along the lines _didn't_ see, it had surprised her. No wounds, no blood, no nothing. IT was as if the pitch forks had merely _bounced_ off of Toshinori like a ball hitting a wall.

But how was that even possible?

"What kind of magic is this?!"

"This isn't possible!"

"How is he doing this?!"

Inko would hear many people mumbling a few things to themselves, or even out loud where anyone could hear them. But what she did know, was that Toshinori was a lot more powerful than before. Yet, at the same time he was also different. This wasn't the same man that she had grown fond of. Grown attached too.

This version of him almost seemed cold and closed off.

 _"You dare harm Inko."_ came Toshinori's voice, causing the green haired woman to look up at him in shock and confusion. He actually spoke… _"You try to harm her, because of her heart being so pure and filled with kindness that you all seem to lack."_ He whispered, yet still loud enough for the mob to hear him. But the voice, the way it sounded wasn't him. It lacked the warmth, the kindness and compassion that made him Toshinori. Tightly shutting her eyes, the young woman didn't know what more that she could do. _"I think you should all pay the price for your crimes against-"_ That was as far as she got. Inko didn't know what more he was saying. It was part of the language that she had yet to learn. But she saw that his body was tensing, as if preparing itself for an attack.

 _"Which is why, you all will be punished for your crimes against her!"_ shouted Toshinori as he rushed toward them. Inko called out for him to stop. There was no way of knowing what it was that his magic would do to them. The mob of people started to run off, just as Toshinori jumped into the air and flew down toward the ground. Fist aimed toward the grassy field and a shock wave of power seemed to have all but exploded, pushing everyone away by the sheer force of his powerful magic.

Inko cried out in shock as she was forced back by the wind pressure that seemed to been created by the sheer force of Toshinori's punch.

Kiyoshi barked and howled as he rushed toward Inko. Biting at the collar of her dress as he braced himself. Trying to keep a grip on the green haired woman and so they wouldn't be blown away. "Toshi!" Inko shouted, calling out over the sound of wind whipping around their ears. She was amazed that the blonde fae could even muster that much power but how was it even possible?!

Once the wind started to die down, Inko let out a deep gasp as she tried to keep herself calm and collected. Blinking slowly, she looked over and shook her head in shock. Toshinori had created a crater, _with just one punch!_

Eyes widening, Inko watched as the remaining villagers just stared in shock and fear. Unable to really look away from the fae as he slowly started to rise to his feet and make his way out of the crater. _"I will make you all pay for what you tried to do against Inko."_ Toshinori whispered, eyes seeming to glow brighter as he stared at the remainder of the villagers. Inko knew that she had to stop this!

"Kiyoshi please help me to Toshinori." Inko pleaded with the wolf.

The wolf blinked at her before pushing himself against the limping woman. Knowing that she needed help, he truly was a smart wolf. Thankfully, they hadn't been blown back too far and that Toshinori was walking rather slowly out of the crater. Most likely because it was rather steep but knew that she had to get to him as quickly as she could. "Come on, stop walking Toshi." Inko whispered.

Letting out a yelp, Inko found herself on Kiyoshi's back as the wolf ran toward the blonde fae. She was sure that Toshinori was out of his mind, or at the very least, not really in control over himself. Tightening her hold on the wolf's white fur, she knew that she had to hurry up before Toshinori got to the now shaking mob.

They were frozen in fear, unable to move.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt Kiyoshi stop suddenly and fling her into the air. Yelping, the young woman found herself in the air, flying toward the fae just as he walked out of the crater. "Toshinori catch me please!" Inko shouted, which seemed to have caught his attention, as Toshinori turned around, his blue eyes that seemed calm for a moment started to widen in shock and fear.

"Toshi!" Inko shouted at him, tears springing to her eyes.

The fae quickly jumped into the air and caught her in his arms before landing on the other side as he held her in his arms. "Toshi…" Inko said, looking up at the man as he held onto her in his arms. Tears pouring down her cheeks before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Burying her face against his neck as she sobbed. "Toshi, what happened to you?!" She cried out.

"…"

"Toshi please say something, anything!" Inko cried out as she gazed up into the glowing blue orbs that belonged to out of it fae. Carefully, Toshinori set Inko down yet that was when she noticed that the glow in his eyes was starting to flicker and grew dimmer with each flicker. "Toshi?" Inko whispered softly.

"In… ko…" He whispered before falling onto the ground. His body steaming as it slowly started to shrink down in size.

"Toshinori!" Shouted Inko as she knelt down next to him, shaking him in the hopes of waking him up. Yet, it seemed that he wouldn't be waking up. Whatever had just happened to him, must have drained him of what strength he had, and now he was unconscious from the fight that had taken place. Even though it was very one sided.

Looking up, she saw that all the other villagers ran off back to their homes. Most likely now that they would be able to return home with their lives still intact. Sniffling a little, the young woman looked over at the fae once again, trying to flip him over onto his back wondering what was going on. What was wrong with him but it seemed that no matter what she would try, nothing would work.

He just wasn't going to wake up.

"Toshi, are you even okay?!" Inko cried out in panic.

Kiyoshi managed to make his way over toward the two, staring at them in concern. It seems as if he was trying to apologise over something. "Kiyoshi, can you go and get help? Please? The healer is up ahead, just go and get him boy." Inko asked the white wolf, he just seemed to stare before nodding at the young woman and ran off ahead. Leaving the two alone so Inko could try to wake up the man that had just risked everything to save her.

Looking down at the fae once again, Inko couldn't help but stare at him. He was sound asleep, his expression looked peaceful, as if he was having the most wonderful of dreams. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder what was really going on in his head. What he was dreaming.

Frowning, she reached out and carefully traced her finger along his cheek, following the path of his tribal markings. They weren't glowing again, it was as if when his body had transformed back the glow faded. But, she had also noticed that his vest had torn to shreds from his transformation. How was it that she hadn't noticed that before? Must have been the shock that had hit her with everything that had happened.

Letting out a soft sigh, she scooted a little closer to the man, carefully shifting herself so she was sitting on her knees. Pulling Toshinori until his head was resting on her lap. He let out a soft sigh, as if he was now finally comfortable for the first time in a long time. Inko couldn't help but blush at the man, her heart hammered within her ribs as she stared at him. How was it that he could make her feel this way?

Frowning a little, she starting tracing his markings once again, only to change course. Tracing the lines of his cheek, his jaw and to his lips. They felt so soft, softer than she thought would have been possible for a man to possess. She couldn't help but stare at him in shock and awe actually.

Letting out a soft sigh, Inko ran her fingers through his soft and fluffy hair. How it was that he did well, anything that he has done so far? It almost seemed as if everything that he would do almost seemed to be out of the norm for fae's. As if he was something more, something special. No, he _was_ special. Special to her and to himself.

Tucking a lock of her hair back, Inko couldn't help but lean forward as she kissed his forehead. "Toshinori, just what kind of fae are you? What was that magic that you displayed just now? What _are_ you?"

It almost seemed as if it was something more, something that she would need to talk about with him hoping that he would have an answer but couldn't be sure.

Blushing softly, Inko couldn't help but lean in closer once again, giving Toshinori a gentle kiss to his lips.

Only to pull herself back quickly, her hands covering her now rose red cheeks as she stared in shock. What the heck did she just do?! Did she really just kiss Toshinori?! Okay, yes she gave him mouth to mouth in order to help him breathe but to just kiss him just… well to kiss him?! Oh dear lord what was wrong with her right now?!

Shaking her head, the young woman tried to get herself to calm down. Tried to collect herself before she would even _dare_ try a stunt like that again. Tightly shutting her eyes, the young woman tried to get herself to calm down. There had to be something that she could do to stop herself from doing it again. No, she knew that she couldn't do that again.

Toshinori was her friend, a man that she did care deeply for of course but enough to pursue a romantic relationship with? No, she couldn't do that.

After all, he didn't feel the same, she knew that better than anyone.

To have a relationship with a fae was wrong… right? To even think about it was only going to end in heartache.

After all, the fae that would mingle with humans would only stay long enough until they no longer had an interest or had a child and left to raise the child alone. Inko couldn't help but sniffle a little as she felt her own heart breaking a little at the thought. There was no way that she could allow herself to get too attached to Toshinori but… couldn't stop herself.

She was already so attached.

Closing her eyes, Inko felt tears rolling down her cheeks as she let out a soft sigh. Reaching up, she wiped at her eyes as she whispered "What am I doing to myself?" She felt more tears rolling down her cheeks. Not sure what she could do anymore. It just seemed that everything that has happened lately was her fault. Toshinori never has been sick before until he woke up from when she saved him. Then all of a sudden he seems to lose control himself when trying to protect her.

He stayed, because she didn't want him to leave.

"It's my fault." Inko whispered softly.

Suddenly, she felt something touching her cheek, causing her to look down. Exhausted blue eyes looked up at her, his eyes seeming unfocused for the most part, as if he was just barely conscious as he gazed up at her. "Toshi?" Inko whispered softly.

"Don't… cry." He whispered, giving her a weak and exhausted smile. Inko couldn't help but feel more tears rolling down her cheeks. A frown slowly formed on Toshinori's lips before he slowly, and shakily started to wipe away at her tears. "Please, you are…" He whispered, trying to stay awake. Toshinori was truly exhausted, that was easy to see from a mile away.

"I'm what?" Inko asked in a whisper, Toshinori still weakly wiping away at her tears.

"Too beautiful… to cry for someone… like me." He whispered weakly, causing Inko's eyes to widen in shock. He thought that she was beautiful? Why would he even think such a thing in the first place? Or even be able to say it? Maybe it was due to his exhaustion? Yeah, that had to be it.

"Toshi I'm not-"

"Don't… lie to me please." Toshinori whispered before taking a deep breath. His arms dropped down to his sides, unable to support themselves anymore. "You are." He whispered before his eyes closed one again. Inko panicked, thinking that something was wrong with him as she tried to shake him. Fear gripping at her heart as she called out to him, yelling for him as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You know, that won't wake him up." Came a male's voice, causing Inko to look up in shock. Kiyoshi stood next to a short old man. He had slightly spikey white hair. Wore a black domino mask and wore white robes with a white belt and matching yellow cape that billowed in the wind. His dark eyes looked at her in concern yet he had a seriousness to his posture. "A fae that used magic when he is unused to using such magic? That would wear anyone out actually. If I recall, you were like that as well when you first started to train under me Midoriya."

Inko's eyes went wider as the man started to walk toward her. His gaze fell onto the fae that rested on her lap, if it wasn't for the fact that Inko knew who this man was, she would have tried to shield Toshinori from him. But, she knew that he wouldn't hurt either of them. Giving him a quick look over, he nodded. "Yes, he is just exhausted but there is something more. Hm… I'll have to take you both to my home." He said, yet he could only stare at the fae as if he knew him from somewhere.

She'll have to ask him about that later.

"Thank you Gran Torino." Inko said softly.

* * *

 **hey everyone or at least those who are still reading this. I'll be putting this story on hold after chapter 20 is posted, for I just feel like this story isn't going anywhere, and I'm kinda struggling on what to write next so I'll be putting this on hold and working on my other ToshInko story as well as one for Brutal Legend and then another ToshInko story, I hope you like the first chapter of it once I upload it, so keep a look out for 'The Feral Familiar'**


	17. The Prophecies of Light and Darkness

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

Inko couldn't help but watched as her master walked around his home. A home that he had built within a hallow tree that had been around for lord knows how long. It had been wide enough to build a perfect home, and tall enough to even have about five or more floors. He was still working on that but it was the least of his worries at the given time.

Gran Torino, or his real name Sorahiko, walked around gathering herbs to grind up into a special past. Yet, her main focus had been on Toshinori who was still asleep on a bed of fur pelts. Kiyoshi seemed nervous when he saw those but tried to hide it. At least, that was the feel that she got.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman reached out toward the fae and gently ran her fingers through his blonde hair as she had a soft yet gentle smile on her face. Toshinori slept peacefully, he hasn't had any of his coughing fits, he hasn't woken up in any kind of pain nor has he seemed as if he was even in any kind of pain at all from what had happened.

But it still confused her as to what had caused him to transform like he had.

That was something that had baffled her beyond belief, something that she knew for a fact wasn't possible yet there it was. It was staring at her in the face so to speak, and he almost seemed as if he wasn't in total control over himself.

Kiyoshi nuzzled against Inko, as if sensing her unease for a moment. Looking down at the wolf, she couldn't help but give him a small smile before petting him and giggled. "I'm okay Kiyoshi, there isn't anything to worry about. I'm sure Toshinori will be fine. He's a strong man." Oh boy was that an understatement. He was stronger than she thought to be possible for a man to be, or even a fae for that matter.

Looking back at the wolf, he saw that he still gazed at her in concern. Was he worried for Toshinori? Her? Or both? It was hard to say, but she knew that this wolf was rather smart, but it had her a little confused as to how this would be so concerned for the two of them. It just didn't make sense to her though maybe this wolf was just much smarter than anyone would ever give credit for.

"So, explain to me what the hell happened Inko." Said her teacher as he walked into the room, holding what appeared to be a bandage with some green goop on it. Dear lord, how was she to explain this one? "Because last I recall, you didn't live with a fae or a fae was even in the area." His dark eyes looked over at her, as if daring her to tell a lie about anything that had happened before he arrived.

Yet, she knew that she couldn't lie to the man that had trained her. "Toshinori and I were on our way to see you so tend to us. I hurt my ankle and got a bad cold from the storm that hit us a little while back." Inko explained, causing the older man to nod as he started to wrap up her ankle as she held it out to the older man.

"Then what happened?" asked Sorahiko.

"We were just one our way when we were attacked. They didn't like how Toshinori was nearby, or even in the same area as them." She sighed softly before feeling the tears prickling at her eyes. "We got separated due to some magic, they called a wizard to help them remove me and Toshinori. They wanted to kill me." She sobbed out, covering her face in her hands as she just couldn't hold it back anymore. Before she could say anything else, she felt something grab a hold of her dress.

Lowering her hands, the young woman looked down and saw that Toshinori had a grip on her dress, no, not her dress but her leg. As if he was trying to comfort her in his sleep. Giving him a small smile, she gently placed her hand upon his, giving it an assuring squeeze to show him that she was okay. At least for now she was.

"After that, he was rushing toward me in order to save me. But, as their attack hit him, it was as if he had…" Inko frowned a little, trying to think of the right word that would best describe how different Toshinori had become. It was as if he was still the same man, but he wasn't at the same time. Did that even make sense? All she could do was shake her head at such a notion. "He just seemed different, yet the same."

"How do you mean 'different, yet the same'?"

"He was only trying to protect me, but he was willing to attack those villagers. He wouldn't hurt a fly, Toshinori is gentle." Inko said with a frown on her face.

"Has he ever displayed any kind of magic before?" Inko shook her head at that. "Hm, has he ever mentioned what his magic was at all? Or what made him act that way toward those villagers?" asked Sorahiko.

"He was attacked by his village before I found him. Toshinori was badly hurt to be honest, and had a terrible fever for days. He would speak but I couldn't understand what he was saying since he kept talking in fae." Inko explained before rubbing at her arms. As if the reminder gave her chills of how close Toshinori could have been to death had she not saved him back then. "So, he's been trying to help me as a means to repay me, I'm just not sure why since I would have done that for anyone but, I loved his company."

"Interesting." Sorahiko said before stretching his arms above his head and grumbled. "Well, your ankle should be fine in a few hours so long as you leave that bandage on it. As for your cold, I'll have to make medicine still for you. Now, for the fae-"

"Toshinori."

"Yeah, yeah, Toshinori, he will need rest. He is just drained more than anything." Turning his gaze onto the fae, he calmly asked "Yet, you made it sound like there was something more wrong with him as well."

"Well, he was coughing up flowers. It was bad before we left, he couldn't breathe and I was so scared and feared for his life that I gave him mouth to mouth." Inko said with a frown, a couple stray tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought of what would happen should she ever lose Toshinori.

Sorahiko hummed a little in deep thought. Mumbling something that she couldn't really hear what it was but she knew that he had an idea as to what it was that ailed Toshinori. "I'll need to speak to him when he wakes up. Moment he does, get the wolf to get me. But I'll need to talk to him alone." Before she could even say anything, the old man walked off. Leaving a confused young woman and an unconscious fae to themselves.

What was going on?

* * *

Toshinori groaned a little, feeling consciousness coming back to him. Images would flash within his mind, causing him to want to whimper or at the very least run away. The image that he would see was him, but bigger. Bulkier, and a bit intimidating. Yet he could also feel what this version of himself had… he wanted to protect Inko.

No matter the cost.

He wanted to shudder at such a thought. What would he have done should that have happened? Dear lord, he didn't even want to think about such a thing. Would that other version of him even… kill those humans in order to protect Inko? No, that couldn't be right, could it? He would have never killed anyone in order to protect anyone. He wasn't a murderer.

Right…?

No, he would never do such a thing. That wasn't who he was, and he knew that better than anyone else. That thing, that version of him was nothing more than an illusion that his mind was trying to portray as a reality. That was something that he knew for a fact and he didn't have any kind of abilities, let alone an ability that made him physically stronger.

"Toshi?" came a voice, causing him to groan a little more before he slowly started to open his eyes. Looking around, wondering who it was that had called out to him, until his blue eyes fell onto a pair of green pools. Blinking slowly, he couldn't help but smile at her. She was alright, and safe so someone must have come and rescue the two of them from the mob of villagers. "Oh god Toshi you're okay!" Inko cried out before throwing herself onto the fae and cried against his chest.

Blinking in confusion, a deep blush creeping up onto his cheeks. His heart started to hammer wildly within his chest before he wrapped his arms gently around the sobbing woman. She was so worried about him, worried that she must have thought that he'd never wake up but, how had he fallen asleep in the first place? "Inko what happened?" asked the fae, unsure as to what had happened.

"You… you don't remember?" Inko asked as she pushed herself back up.

Remember? Remember what? Frowning a little in confusion, Toshinori shook his head before trying to push himself to sit up on the floor. "Last thing I remember was rushing to save you, to shield you then nothing." Toshinori said as he rubbed at the back of his head. Trying to think of anything else that would give him an idea as to what had happened. Frowning all the more, he shook his head before turning back to Inko and saw her concerned green eyes looking at him. "Only thing I can recall after that was a weird dream of being really big and muscular, wanting to attack the villagers for what they wanted to do to you." He explained before shaking his head and let out a groan as he rubbed at his chest. Lungs feeling a little scratchy but not as bad as it was before.

Odd.

"Other than that, I remember waking up and saying well, _something_ to you but I'm not sure what it was anymore." Toshinori said with a soft sigh. His eyes closed for a moment as the fae tried to remember what it was that had happened. Yet, no matter what happened, he just couldn't even do such a thing. The memories were so far out of his grasp.

"You seemed to have transformed." Inko whispered, causing his eyes to snap open as he stared at her in shock. The look on her face told him that she expected him to have been calm or something from such a revelation. "You wanted to attack the villagers, and you were speaking in fae but I couldn't make out some of what you were saying. But you shielded me, and jumped into the air and made a massive crater from a single punch." At this point, Inko was almost acting out the scene that had taken place, and Toshinori couldn't help but smile. It was rather cute.

"Yet when I tried to get you to leave the villagers alone, I was thrown into the air by Kiyoshi and you caught me. Pretty much after that you changed back and passed out." Inko explained before letting out a sigh as she rubbed at her arms. It seemed that the experienced had her very concerned for him. Yet, Toshinori couldn't get over the fact that Inko had said that he had 'transformed' into a taller and stronger version of himself. How was that even possible?

"Inko are you sure that you saw me transform?" asked the fae.

"Yeah."

"But that's impossible. I don't have any kind of power, I'm magicless." Toshinori said with a frown.

It was then, that the room fell silent. The only sound one would hear was a needle dropping and hitting the floor at this point. Inko just stared at him with shock before shaking her head. "But that can't be true, I saw you transform. You changed Toshinori, I saw it with my own two eyes!" Inko said, her eyes pleading with him to believe her. Yet, there was a part of him that didn't want to believe in such a thing. If he had magic, than that meant the prophecy would be coming closer to being true. That was something that he didn't want, there was just no way that he had magic of any kind.

Shaking his head, Toshinori took a deep breath, hoping to calm himself. "Inko, it's impossible, I have no magic. To have magic, would mean that I would have to leave you." Toshinori said, only to want to slap himself. He didn't want to tell her that part! Shit!

"What do you mean?" asked Inko.

Toshinori curled up in a ball as he tried to think of a way out of this. But, what was he to say?!

"He's saying, that there is a prophecy about a fae that would destroy the light." Came another voice, causing both Inko and Toshinori to turn their attention to the old man that walked into the room.

"You… you know?" asked Toshinori in shock.

"Gran Torino, what are you talking about?" asked Inko with a frown on her face. Toshinori couldn't help but feel fear encasing itself around his heart. No, this couldn't happen, he couldn't let anyone know the truth! If Inko found out, she would never want to be around him again. The thought of it scared the living hell out of him. Shaking his head, he was about to speak until the man cut him off.

"There is a prophecy about a fae. One born to two separate types of fae that is destined, or fated to destroy the light." Gran Torino answered Inko, causing Toshinori to want to roll up into a ball and hide himself. Fuck, he was doomed. He'll never be able to be around Inko again anymore! Let alone even see her anymore, she'll think of him as some type of monster, a beast that will go on some kind of rampage.

Dear lord what was he to do now?

"Why would a fae destroy the light?" asked Inko with a frown.

Gran Torino looked over at Toshinori, his gaze calm and rather collected but he didn't answer right away. As if he was trying to read the situation with the blonde fae. That he knew something that Toshinori didn't know, and that was what confused the blonde more than anything else in the world. Gulping, Toshinori wondered if he would reveal to Inko about what was to happen, that there was something that would make his life a living hell once more. "The prophecy was said thousands of years ago, maybe longer than that. No one truly knows how long it had been foretold."

"What do you mean?" asked Inko.

Now Toshinori himself was curious. No one ever knew how old the prophecy was, or where it came from. Did this old man know the answers to that? The old man turned away as he gazed over at Inko to answer her question. "Long ago, there was two princes. One, was powerful by his own right, and claimed the throne once their father passed. The other? Was rather weak and sickly but, had his own special gift."

Toshinori frowned a little at that, wondering why Gran Torino was even telling this story. Did it have anything to do with why the prophecy was even created in the first place?

"What gift was that?" asked Inko with curiosity.

Gran Torino looked over at the green haired woman before he sat down. Seeming to have someone interested in the story, the old man kept going with his tale. "He had the power of sight, he could foresee the future. His brother, made him his personal seer, in the hopes of taking over each kingdom in his own honor." The way he said honor? He made it sound like it was poison on his tongue. "The brother though, hated his job. Wanting to live his life but, he was sick and weakened most of the time."

"Why was he so sick?" asked Toshinori, now curious himself.

"His body was weak and frail due to being born rather early, as the birthing process had weakened his mother. She died from childbirth." Toshinori frowned. That could happen for people or was it just by pure luck? He had no idea, but he wanted to hear more, even his own curiosity was piqued. Yet he felt like this was far from a happy ending. "They were known as the Yin-Yang siblings. One, felt the desire to destroy, while the other had a strong sense of justice but, he was forced to use his power for his brother's advantage."

Okay, now he was confused. If he had such a strong sense of justice, how was it that he followed his brother's orders when he seemed to have hated being on the side of evil? It just didn't make sense to him, but it made him all the more curious. "Why was he-"

"His brother had the younger brother's mate, and child in constant danger. Even threatening to kill them should his brother disobey his orders." Gran Torino answered, seeming to have known what Toshinori was going to ask. Yet the fae could only stare in shock, unable to look away as he stared at the old man before him. "Before he was forcibly locked away, he had his mate and child put out of harms reach but even he was unsure if that was safe enough."

"What happened?" asked Toshinori.

Gran Torino sighed softly before looking over at the two of them. It seemed that they were now rather curious more than ever. "The younger brother obeyed against his will. Would send his mate letters, to show her that he was okay. Of course, she would change her location now and again but thankfully, the spells that would be used to send letters between the two could never be tracked by the older brother."

That was something at least, so did that mean he could break free of his confinement? At least, that was what Toshinori wanted to ask, but at the same time he was afraid of the answer. "After a few decades or so, the younger brother felt like he could never be with his mate anymore, that no matter what may happen, or come his way nothing would ever stop his older brother."

Toshinori frowned all the more, feeling bad for the younger brother. Having to live like that for lord knows how long officially. It had to be hell on earth for him. Just as Toshinori was about to ask what had happened, Inko beat him to the punch. "What happened after that? Didn't he get away from him in time? Was he able to get back to his mate?"

"No." Gran Torino said with a soft sigh before running a hand through his grey hair. "He did though, have one vision. One vision that gave him a sliver of hope in the defeat of his brother. Knowing that he himself, can never defeat his brother with what power he does have besides his vision, he foresaw someone that would be able to stop him."

"What?" Toshinori said with a frown.

"He had two visions, one of a child of light and one of darkness." Gran Torino said with a small smile on his face.

Okay, that confused Toshinori. What did this have _anything_ to do with the prophecy of his life? The one that surrounded his own life? As to why he was even alive when it spoke of him destroying the light? It just wasn't making any kind of sense and that showed on his expression.

"The one he spoke of darkness that is about you Toshinori." Gran Torino said with a smirk. Inko was confused and even had asked him what this prophecy was. _"' A child, born to darkness and hate. Shall learn their place among others, discover their true power and swallow the Light, thus putting it to an end, with all its might.'_ is the one about Toshinori, were you not born into a village where they hated you? Because of who you were? Because of what you weren't?"

Toshinori lowered his gaze at that question. Of course he was, fae like him were disgraced by everyone else. Hated because of what they were, because of what they weren't. He knew that better than anyone else in the world, how else was he to live his life when people hated him so much when he was destined to destroy so much? More so now, that his magic seemed to have finally appeared before him.

"Yes." Toshinori whispered softly, feeling his body tremble. Now Inko was going to leave him, never want to be around him ever again. The thought made him cough as his lungs started to itch. "I'm meant to destroy all the good in-"

"What are you talking about boy?" asked Gran Torino.

"I'm meant to destroy the light! How is that not to be taken that I'm meant to be evil?!" shouted Toshinori, jumping to his feet as he gave the older man a frightened gaze. "All my life, I was beaten, nearly killed a few times until they actually wanted me dead! How is that _not_ meant to be taken as 'I'm an evil being that should be destroyed before destroying the good in the world'?"

Gran Torino let out a soft sigh before he stood up from his seat and made his way over to the fae. "Boy, just because you are of the 'dark' prophecy, doesn't mean you are evil."

"Huh?"

"Light and darkness? Good and evil? Doesn't mean good is for light and evil is for darkness."

"What?"

"The light prophecy, is actually the evil one boy. The one that the younger brother foresaw is about his brother. The fae, the half-blood like you, who is meant to be defeated by the will of the people. The will of the younger brother." Okay now Toshinori was really confused about all of this. What was this supposed to mean? The younger brother had two visions, one seeming to be the bad prophecy but was really the good one and the other half being the bad one?

Gulping a little, Toshinori asked "What is the other half? If mine is the good one, then what is the bad one?"

Giving a small smile, Gran Torino calmly spoke of the other prophecy. _"' A child, of Light and Love, shall use its power to cover the land with its influence. Power and Light, spreading over the forests and villages in its might, only its opposite, can stop it and dimish its flame once and for all."'_

Toshinori stared with wide eyes at that. It truly was much different than what he had heard his whole life. It spoke of a 'child of light and love' while he was about darkness and hate. "Wait, the older brother… he was about love?"

"Yes, because he was loved by his people, but he held no love in his heart for anyone other than himself. You though, you were hated by your people but you had love in your heart boy. The younger brother foresaw you, wrote it in his letters to his mate and made sure that she would teach their child. To keep the line going until they could find the half-blood that would stop him once and for all."

"How do you know this?!" asked Toshinori, starting to get rather tired of all these mysteries already.

The older man chuckled a little before he looked over at Inko, then turned to Toshinori. "Because the younger brother, was my grandfather. I am half-fae, and half-human. And, I knew it would be you Toshinori, that you would be the reincarnation of my grandfather the moment I met your parents so many years ago when I was nothing but a young man, who had lost his way."

Toshinori could only stare in shock. His eyes wide, tears prickling at the back of his eyes as he processed what the older man had said to him. There was no way that he knew his parents, it was a lie. There was just no way had that he known who they were! "Serena, and Takeshi would be proud of the man that you became Toshinori." Gran Torino said, causing the fae to crack.

He fell to his knees and gripped at his head before he screamed.


	18. Toshi?

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

Toshinori felt like everything was crashing in on him. His whole life, he had been told that he was a creature of darkness that was meant to destroy people's lives. Yet, as it turns out there was a second prophecy, one of 'light' which was actually the true evil prophecy rather than the dark one. His prophecy was the true good one, one that he had to listen to his entire life, to feel bad about and now?

He didn't know what to feel about it to be honest.

How he should feel now? Well, amazed, shocked and worried were a few that he knew he felt. Gran Torino had started to examine Toshinori, at Inko's insistence to see what was wrong with the giant fae. He looked down at the small man, not sure what he was doing to be honest. Yet the older man seemed rather concerned over what Inko had told the man.

Mostly the whole 'coughing up flowers' was what seemed to have made the older man concern shine through.

"How long have you been coughing up flowers?" asked Gran Torino.

Toshinori winced. To Inko, it had only just happened recently but for Toshinori? A good while at the very least. Taking a deep breath, the fae answered the older man and that only seemed to have more concern for the fae. "It's been going on for a while?! How are you still able to breathe?!" shouted the old man, causing Toshinori to frown a little in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Toshinori.

"What do you mean 'What do you mean'?! Do you have _any_ idea what this could be?" asked Gran Torino.

"No, not really."

The older man groaned as he rubbed at his face. How bad could it be? It just didn't make sense to him though maybe there was something else that was wrong? That had to be it right? "This is a rare disease among the fae." Toshinori frowned all the more at that. "This is what fae suffer from should the one that they choose rejected them."

"What do you mean 'the one they choose rejected them'?" asked Toshinori.

Gran Torino looked over into the other room, wanting to make sure that Inko wasn't near the room. So far it seemed that it was only the two of them, as well as Kiyoshi. Turning his attention back onto Toshinori, he explained. "Hanahaki Disease is something that fae go through when they have 'mate rejection'. Their lungs fill with flower petals as a start, to give them warning to what they have."

Okay, that gave him an idea as to what was happening but not much else it seemed.

"After that, it starts to get worse than just coughing up the petals." Gran Torino said as he grabbed a cup from his table and started to sip at it. "The petals soon turn into flower buds with the petals, only to turn into full flowers. Suffocating the fae until they are unable to breathe… then, they die."

Toshinori stared with wide eyes, unable to even believe what it was that he was even hearing. He… he could have just then… no, that couldn't be possible! "What if someone gave them mouth to mouth?!" asked Toshinori in a panic.

Gran Torino frowned at that, an eyebrow raised before shaking his head at him. "Even then, it would be impossible to save them. There would be no way for the air to reach your lungs. Why do you even ask such a silly thing boy? You're acting like-" It was then that Gran Torino lowered his cup and looked over at the fae. His blue eyes were wide, yet Gran Torino's eyes were as calm as ever. "It's her isn't it?"

"Her?" Toshinori whispered in confusion.

"You chose Inko."

"I… I don't-"

"Don't fuck with me boy! Tell me the truth! Did you or didn't you-"

"I don't know!"

The old man tilted is head. Seeming that he hadn't expected Toshinori to yell out at him. Though it was the confusion and concern in the fae's eyes that made the half-fae sigh in resignation. "It seems that you really don't know if you would have chosen. Tell me, how old were you when you lost your parents?"

Okay, that had Toshinori confused. Though he did have to think about that. Leaning back, Toshinori frowned a little as he had to think carefully on such a thing. "Maybe seven hundred and fifty…" Toshinori whispered softly.

"So the equivalent of a five year old in human terms. How old are you right now Toshinori?"

"I'm about two thousand eight hundred and fifty years old." Toshinori answered.

"To go that long without your parents." Gran Torino said with a sigh before shaking his head and looked over at the fae once again. "But either way, your parents never got to tell you the chance on how you'd know when you have chosen your mate have they?" Toshinori shook his head at that, which confused the fae when the older man just shook his head with a groan. "Well, fae as you know only love one right?"

"Yeah, that I know." Toshinori said with a frown. Why was he even being told any of this in the first place.

"Good, then you know on what happens when you find 'the one' don't you?" When he saw Toshinori shake his head, Gran Torino groaned louder. Making the fae all the more confused. "Fae when they find their chosen, they feel something they never felt before. A compulsion to be with that person no matter what may come their way. Trying to make their lives easier and of course, going out of their way for that person to ensure their safety."

Toshinori just stared in confusion.

"For example, didn't you try to shield Inko from the villagers, even though you believed to be magicless. It didn't matter what happened to you, all you cared about was protecting Inko."

"I would have done that for anyone." Toshinori said with a frown.

"But you were also weakened from that near-death experience weren't you?" Gran Torino said with a frown.

Was he? Honestly he wasn't sure at this point. It all happened so fast but, was it that? Sure, he had tried to protect that other human before, making sure that no one got in his way and of course trying his hardest not to be seen but… "I protected another human woman before. I had to wait-"

"That's the thing, if that woman was your chosen you wouldn't have waited. That is the difference Toshinori." Gran Torino tried to explain. "Think about it! Inko would be dead, if she died what would you feel if you lost her in that moment?!"

Toshinori reached up without even having to think about it. His heart ached at the mere thought of such a thing. "That answers that." Gran Torino said with a soft sigh before leaning back in his seat and looked up at the fae before him. "It would explain how you were able to breathe again from what you asked me. Inko gave you mouth to mouth in the hopes of getting air into your lungs. Because of such contact with you, regardless if there was love in it or not, she is your chosen and that was able to allow the disease to ease up on you enough to allow you to breathe again."

The fae frowned all the more. Running his hand through his blonde hair as he tried to think on what was wrong with this. There was no way that there could be a thing… a connection such as this between him and Inko. To have that happen would only make him sad in the end. Fae lived a lot longer than humans, he… he'd out live her.

"All you have to do, is get Inko to love you though that shouldn't be too hard." Toshinori frowned a little at that. "Fae pick their soul mates very easily, you are my grandfather's reincarnation so it's most likely, and that Inko here is my grandmother's reincarnation. Why else would you pick her?" Looking over at the blonde, he chuckled a little. "Fae that choose humans, they always have their humans unless the human is scared but even then that is rare."

He wanted to object, wanted to do anything to stop this. But he felt like there was no way to get out of this in the long run. After all, Inko was there for him every step of the way thus far, to have her out of his life just hurt even to think of it. He didn't want to lose her in any sense of the word. "She'll come to you I'm sure. After all, she's saved you and has a good heart. I'm sure, she loves you without even knowing such a thing."

The fae sank in his seat a little bit at that. There was no way that he would be able to be with her, he knew that. "If you're worried about the life span thing, don't. There is nothing to worry about. My mother was a human and she lived just as long as my father did. I can't explain how that is for now. But what we can discuss, is your newfound magic abilities."

Toshinori wanted to flinch at the idea of his magic. Dear lord, it was hard to believe that he had any kind of magic whatsoever. Yet, it was still something that he had never heard of nor did he remember much about it. All he remembered was feeling anger of course and was hit. After that, it was a bit of a blur but he could recall feeling something hitting against his flesh but no pain. Something as if 'justice' was going to be served to those who would dare hurt his Inko.

"Toshinori calm down." Looking up at the old man, the blonde couldn't help but frown in confusion. "Your markings are glowing and you're starting to steam up." Closing his eyes, the young fae took a deep breath in the hopes of calming himself down. He knew that he couldn't allow himself to get worked up like that. There is no way what would happen should he lose control over his anger. Opening his eyes, Toshinori looked at Gran Torino and saw that he was walking around, trying to find something.

"What are you looking for?" asked Toshinori.

"Something on magical use. It's obvious in more ways than one that you have no idea on how to use your magic. You lack the control as well as proper training in how to use your new form." Gran Torino said. Making Toshinori wish that he could shrink away. God, kick a man while he was down why don't you? Letting out a soft sigh, Gran Torino calmly said "I'm not much of a fighter, but I can at least train you in how to use your magic properly and call upon it at will whenever you need to."

That at least sounded a bit promising. Yet, he wasn't sure what he and Inko were to do now. If they went back to her home, there was a good chance that the villagers would be there and that they would want to kill her again. What if they tried in their sleep?

So many possibilities that it was starting to make him go into a wild panic. "Toshinori!" shouted Gran Torino, hoping to calm the fae down though it seemed that his voice wasn't reaching him. Toshinori couldn't hear anything other than the sound of his own heart beat raging through his chest, ringing in his ears.

His eyes wide, pupils dilating into needle tips, his body trembling as more steam started to bellow from his body. The fae's body starting to grow in size, bulking with new muscle. Hair sweeping itself back into a neat slicked back style with his bangs sweeping up into a V shape on his forehead. Markings glowing a bright electric blue much like his eyes. As for his eyes, they were hidden by shadows, yet you could just barely make out the glow of his eyes.

"Inko!" shouted Gran Torino.

The fae slowly turned his gaze over to the older man, having heard him call for his chosen. She was here, he could sense that she was around them. _"Where is she?"_ called Toshinori, his voice taking on a deeper tone than how he normally sounded.

Gran Torino narrowed his eyes as he spoke back. _"She is here, and safe. Do not worry, so long as you both are here in my home, no one will come to harm either of you."_ Toshinori didn't blink as he stared at the man. Unsure if he could trust him, yet a small part of him, the part that was, in a sense, still in control over himself seemed to accept his answer.

But that didn't stop the need to see her for himself.

 _"I still want to see her. I want to make sure that she is safe."_

Gran Torino narrowed his eyes, it seemed that he wasn't entirely sure anymore if Inko should be in the room. Toshinori though seemed as if he couldn't wait for the green haired woman to come into the room as he started to make his way out. _"Wait!"_ shouted Gran Torino.

Toshinori stopped in his tracks as he turned to stare at the older man. _"What do you plan to do with Inko? She is a human yes, but what do you want with her? Why do you seem so hell bent on protecting her?"_ asked Gran Torino.

Toshinori just stared at the older man. As if he was trying to think on what it was that he truly wanted from Inko. Blinking his shadows eyes in deep thought, Toshinori tried to think about the right words that would ease the half-fae from his worries. Even though he knew that Toshinori himself wouldn't hurt Inko, the other-side to the fae? There was no way of knowing wasn't there?

Taking a deep breath, the blonde calmly said _"I would protect her with my life. I am nothing but a piece of Toshinori that will be a protector to Inko. No matter, if she chooses me or not. I will protect her with my last breath should it ever come to that. Until control is learned, he will never have full advantage of himself in battle. Inko will suffer unless he learns control over himself."_ Gran Tornio gave Toshinori a small frown. Seeming that there was still more that he was trying to figure out about this power that Toshinori possessed.

 _"Are you…?"_ He went to ask, only for a certain green haired woman's voice to break through.

"Gran Torino?! Toshi?!"

Toshinori and Gran Torino turned toward the doorway, seeing a concerned Inko looking between the two. Yet, when her gaze fell onto the tall muscular fae, her eyes widened in shock. It seemed that she hadn't expected him to transform suddenly, or at all today. Gran Torino seemed concerned for Inko, unsure as to what she could do in such a situation.

"Inko, you'll need to be careful right now. Toshinori isn't in control over himself." Gran Torino said with a calm tone to his voice, yet there was a seriousness to his words. Inko frowned a little before turning her gaze over at the blonde fae. His blue eyes seeming to be staring intently at the pools of green. Yet he didn't seem to walk toward the woman.

"Toshi?" Inko whispered, her voice laced with concern and worry.

The giant fae just stared at her, his eyes almost seeming to be unfocused yet he still kept his gaze upon the small green haired woman. Inko just stared at Toshinori, giving him a small frown before slowly making her way toward the fae. "Inko stay back! He isn't in control, he could hurt you!"

 _"I'll never hurt her. To hurt her, is to hurt my soul and my very being."_ Toshinori mumbled, apparently having been listening the whole time. But damn, would he try to hurt her? No, he just admitted to never wanting to do such a thing. Then again, not like Inko could ever understand him in the first place.

"Toshi, you promise to never hurt me?" Wait she knew fae language?

 _"I promise, should you ever be in danger, I'll never allow harm to ever come to you. You are special to me, and so very dear to my heart."_ Toshinori whispered, his lips twitching into a small yet gentle smile as he slowly started to make his way toward Inko. Gran Torino of course, wanted to rush in to stop the fae from making his way over toward Inko. There was no telling what this version of Toshinori would do to her!

 _"Toshinori, stay away from-!"_ Gran Torino went to speak, until the blonde had already reached Inko, lifting her into his arms and held her as if she was the most precious of treasures that anyone could ever possess within their grasps. Or even just in their possessions all together. The giant that was Toshinori, he just held Inko, having her sit on the crook of his arm as he smiled at her.

It was, rather strange to say the least. To witness such a thing was rather odd. Normally fae that have a different side to themselves had no idea what they were doing. Not to mention, Toshinori didn't even remember anything that would happen while he was in the other form. If he did something that would make Toshinori regret it later on in the event that he would come back to himself?

 _"You are so precious to me my dear. I will always come when you call my name, I'll be there to yell out 'I Am Here'."_ Toshinori said, a small smile on his face before he gave Inko a quick kiss on the lips. She seemed shocked, unable to process what had happened before he carefully set her back on the ground and gave Inko one last smile.

"Toshi?" Inko whispered, her cheeks pink as she looked up at Toshinori. The fae just smiled a little before his body was surrounded by steam once again. Once it cleared up, there stood Toshinori looking rather exhausted. "Toshi you alright?" Inko whispered as she held up her hands, as if wanting to reach out for the fae. He just looked down at her, from what Gran Torino could make out, the blonde's eyes almost seemed to be unfocused.

Before either one could respond, Toshinori started to fall forward. Most likely having fainted from his sudden transformation. Inko acted quickly and managed to catch him… only to fall backwards onto the floor.

Gran Torino shook his head before helping the young woman with the fae.

* * *

Letting out a soft sigh, Gran Torino leaned back on his chair as he tried to relax. Trying to get Toshinori onto a bed was rather difficult, more so since the fae was so much taller than either himself, or Inko. But it was do able thanks to what magic he could conjure up.

Turning his gaze onto an old painting, the only painting he had of his father with his own parents. Gran Torino's grandparents, during a time that they were happy before that bastard ripped his family apart. It had been something that he had hoped to fix in his lifetime and yet here he was. Still alive, even though he was old but he could at least do something to help teach Toshinori how to control his transformations. But that would be all that he could do for the time being. There had to be someone that would be able to help Toshinori fight.

But one thing that concerned him was what Inko's role in this was.

Inko was an important role for Toshinori. More so as his chosen than anything else here. Yet, there was still something else that he wasn't sure what it could be as of yet. Maybe she was the key in the prophecy? That Toshinori could learn love while he had lived in a village where he could only feel hate from everyone around him other than his own parents?

Yet he ended up losing his parents at such a young age as well, so of course he wouldn't remember what love felt like for the most part. As well as the way of how fae would find their true love much like his own parents had in their own lives.

Leaning forward, his fist pressing against his lips as he tried to think on what it was that he could do in this moment. Besides letting Toshinori rest after his transformation, he would have to start his training in the morning. The sooner, the better so there would be no more trouble for the fae when he would transform. More so since his other form had no trouble kissing Inko.

Oh boy, when he finds out he'll most likely freak out or panic at the very least. Yet he knew that he had to get Toshinori's thoughts in order should that ever come up.

"What am I to do? How can I train Toshinori in a magic that even I have no idea how it works? It is so rare that it's almost never heard of." Gran Torino said with a frown marring his face, trying to think on what he could do, on what he should do in order to help him but he couldn't help but feel a headache coming on.

Indeed, there was nothing that he could do but he just couldn't think as to what it was that he could do to help him.

 _"You don't have to do this alone you know."_ came a voice, causing the older man to sit up a little straighter in his seat. His eyes looking over at the corner of his vision to the shadows. A pair of glowing blue eyes staring back at him. Yet the older man didn't bother to turn himself to the other man's view. _"You must allow me to help him, I am able to help him in ways that no one else could ever do so."_

"That is true, but at the moment I don't think they are ready to know the truth about you yet." The older man said in a soft whisper. He had known the truth about him, at least since he first saw him and started speaking to him. Knowing fully well that it wasn't a dormant ability that he possessed allowing him to speak. But at the same time, he knew that there was so much more to it than that. "He isn't ready to know about you. If he learns about you too soon, there is a chance that it could drive him to insanity, more so with how long he's spent around you so far."

A soft sigh escaped from his mysterious guest. Gran Torino though, no hoped that he would have left but instead the soft sound of nails hitting the floor reached his ears. Instead of fading from his range of hearing, it only got louder and closer. _"I know that I've done a lot of wrong in my lifetime, but please. Allow me to help him. It is part of the destiny that I have foreseen. It needs to be fulfilled before it is too late."_

"I know that, but there is also no time limit. It will still come to pass, you just have to be a little patient to when this will come to pass." Gran Torino explained before rubbing at his forehead. God, did he really have to explain anything to him in the first place? Yes, Toshinori had magic now but to find out about _him_ being here to teach him? There was no way that Toshinori would be able to handle such a thing yet. More so since he was still learning about everything. It was just far too much information all at once.

 _"Fine, but if I see that it is going too slow in his learning, I'll just come out and tell him the truth. Just please, teach him as quickly as you can without it hurting him I guess. I'll remain silent until then, and… even though I didn't know you beforehand, I am proud of you Sorahiko."_ He said before the sound of his foot falls started to fade away. A sign that he was walking out of the room.

Yet, Gran Torino let out a soft sigh before rubbing at his forehead once again. Dear lord, what did he get himself into right now?


	19. Training

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

Toshinori took a deep breath as he tried to keep himself calm and relaxed. Honestly, if someone told him that he would somehow unlock his magic as a means to protect the one he himself had chosen? Well he wouldn't have believed it. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man ran a hand through his blonde locks, trying not to think too much on it. What good would it do him in the long run if he allowed himself to worry so much about all of this?

But, at the same time he was at least put at ease about his magic.

The whole time, his entire life he had believed that he was something evil. Something that would destroy good in all that it stood for. Which was something that he didn't stand for. It was something that didn't fit his personality at all.

To him, his whole life he had thought he would just be hated and trying to make a difference in the world. Now though? He loved someone, he was loved back to a certain degree. But it was still far from knowing if she felt the same about him but, he would still protect her regardless. At least until the day came where his body would just give out on him.

Looking around at the field that filled his vision, Toshinori felt a little at peace for the most part. Though he just felt like he was still rather… lost perhaps.

Turning his gaze, the young man looked over at the giant hallowed out tree that was Gran Torino's home. Making him wonder if it was right to take shelter there for himself, Inko as well as Kiyoshi. It just seemed as if they were taking advantage of the older man but, at the same time he knew that it was as a means of keeping them all safe from the village. There was no telling what would happen should they try to go back.

The villagers could be waiting for them and want to try to kill them before Toshinori could summon his magic properly.

That was a risk that he couldn't take. Not yet anyway, for now they had to stay here. He'd just have to make sure that he repays the older man somehow. How that was going to be though, it still puzzled him, but knew that he had a lot of time to try to figure this out. How long though, he still didn't know but knew that it would be a whiles away for the most part.

Tearing his gaze away from the tree, Toshinori tried to focus on his magic once again. Though, he was having trouble trying to bring it forth on his own terms. Yet so far, he hadn't been able to do such a thing. It had bothered him that he had this amazing power, a power that no one seemed to have possessed not even once, and yet it was his. But that only made it harder for him to learn how to use it.

Letting out a groan, he threw his arms and legs into the air before lying flat on his back. It just felt rather hopeless in trying to learn how to use this power. What if he couldn't do it?

He could fail.

So many people would be lost.

Inko could…

Shaking his head, the young man tried to think of something. Anything that would allow him some kind of clue as to what he had to do in order to get himself under control. So far the answers allude him in more ways than one.

Yet, he couldn't get the possibilities in what he could do out of his mind. Maybe meditation would work? Relaxing his mind? Or even bringing up the emotions that caused him to transform in the first place? So many possibilities yet he had no idea in what he could do to allow himself control over his magic.

"Toshi?" came a gentle voice, causing him to look over and stare at Inko. Or at the very least, Inko upside down with her standing right above him. "You okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah, just trying to think on what I can do about my magic. I mean, I never knew that I even had magic in the first place and yet now all of a sudden, I have some kind of magic that allows me to transform into a bigger version of myself." He said with a soft sigh, draping an arm over his eyes, wanting to block out everything in the world. Or at the very least attempt too.

Soon, the sound of footsteps hit his ears, stepping around him before he could hear the crunching of dried leaves nearby. Inko must have laid down next to him. "Toshi, I know I don't understand this magic of yours. But, I will help you in any way that I can." Inko promised him, he could practically _hear_ the smile in her voice.

Lifting his arm a bit, he gazed over at Inko and her smile… it was so radiant and beautiful that he found himself sitting up more to be a little more eye level with her. "How will we be able to figure out how to control it? No one has ever seen such magic before." He asked with a frown.

Inko just shrugged, yet her smile never left her face. "That is something we'll just have to figure out then won't we? Together." She said with a giggle.

Blinking his blue eyes in shock and confusion, he couldn't help but stare at her. No matter what, Inko was always positive about everything that she would do. Or at the very least, in what she believed in and she believed, that he would be able to control himself no matter what may come their way. Well, this was just another test for him, that was how she saw it and that was how he should see it too wasn't it? That he had to see this as a means of learning more about himself and now? He had a way to protect himself and those around him.

And he was going to use it damn it.

Taking a deep breath, the young man pushed himself up onto his feet and held out his hand for Inko to take. She just smiled up at him before giving him her hand as he pulled her to her feet. "Inko, I may need your help with this one. I want you to stand here, I'll stand a bit a ways and… uh…"

"Visualise something? At least, that's what I think you're thinking." Inko said with a frown on her face, tilting her head a little.

He grinned and nodded. She knew him so well, though he wondered if it had anything to do with him choosing her, that a bond had been formed. He wasn't sure, maybe it was something he'd have to ask Gran Torino later on. For now, he may as well try to get this figured out first.

Taking a few long strides away from the green haired woman, Toshinori turned as he gazed over at her. She stood there, looking confident, confident in his skills maybe? He couldn't be really sure of that. But, Toshinori knew that he had to at least try, so she wouldn't see him as someone who gave up.

Which, he didn't plan to any time soon.

Inhaling deeply, hoping to clear his thoughts of any negative thoughts on himself, and placing all of his attention and focus on Inko. Giving her a serious look, or more likely trying to concentrate on her and the time when she was in danger. To when she was almost… almost killed. He tried to picture that scene again. Trying to place himself between her and the blast that would have taken her life.

As he gazed upon her, Toshinori could picture everything that was happening back then. His heart pounding within his chest, his pulse quickening. The only thing that would go through his mind was to stop them from hurting her. From killing her all because she has a kind heart. Kind enough to help fae as well as humans.

The mere thought itself, it sickened him. People rejecting you either for your bloodline, for your kindness because no one followed the same view of what was right and wrong. Of what they thought was the right and wrong thing to do. It made Toshinori sick to his very core.

Made him angry but angry at himself at the time that they would want to hurt her…

His body started to heat up, his skin emitting steam in a thin cloud of smoke as it surrounded him. Markings glowing a bright blue as he felt his power starting to get hotter and hotter.

Gritting his teeth, Toshinori never thought that he could feel this kind of pain. Did this happen before? Or was his mind elsewhere? Before, he knew that he hadn't tried to do much of anything, only to keep Inko safe from the attack that was meant to kill her. How had he transformed if he couldn't remember much of anything?

His markings started to lose their glow. Power starting to fade from the fae's body as he hadn't been able to bring it out on time. "Damn it." He hissed before tightly shutting his eyes, trying to force the power out. Trying to make it come to the surface, yet no matter what he did, he felt his body starting to cool down.

Yes, he was relieved that his body was starting to cool down, but knew that he couldn't maintain the power long enough to allow himself to transform.

Groaning, the steam faded before he collapsed to the ground. Breathing deeply, Toshinori groaned and rolled onto his side as he let out gasps, trying to fill his lungs with much needed air. "Toshi?!" shouted Inko as she rushed over to his side, helping him to sit up, her arm resting around his shoulders as she used her free hand to touch his forehead. "You're still rather warm, you okay?" Toshinori nodded his head, trying to keep his focus on breathing. God, how was he going to bring that form of his upon himself? What was he going to do?

Slamming his fist into the ground, Toshinori cursed to himself over and over again as he felt the prickling of tears hitting the back of his eyes. "Why? Why can't I bring it out on my own, and yet twice I've managed to transform without any issue?!"

"Well, at those times you thought I was in danger-"

"Yet the one time you were in danger." Toshinori pointed out with a soft sigh. Groaning, he covered his face as he felt like no matter what happened, he couldn't just bring himself to control this magic of his. It just seemed as if, this was just going to take a lot longer to try to control his powers. "You were in danger, and I panicked thinking you were going to be in danger for me to transform." He whispered, lowering his hands before gazing over at Inko.

Inko gave him a small smile, running a hand through his hair as she whispered "You'll get it Toshinori. It just takes time is all. Practice and you'll get it before you know it. You said that you've never used magic before right?"

"Yeah, I never knew I even _had_ magic. I thought I was magicless when I couldn't use it before." Toshinori answered her, a frown marring his face.

Giggling softly, she hugged the man before leaning against him. Most likely trying to comfort him in her own way. It was cute seeing that she was hugging him like this. "So, now that you have magic you can't just expect that you'll have the knowhow on it when it appears. You need to practice and that itself will take some time." Inko whispered gently before laying her head atop of his.

The fae couldn't help but sigh softly as he closed his eyes. Feeling content and warmth with Inko near him. Yes, he knew that she was the one that he had chosen, someone that he would gladly throw his life down in order to keep her safe. Yet, at the same time he couldn't help but wonder.

Would Inko accept that from him? Or would she reject him?

"You okay?" asked Inko with a frown.

"Hm?" He hummed before shaking his head. Of course she'd know that he was troubled about something. Letting out a soft sigh, the young man wrapped his arm around Inko as he wondered if there was anything that he could say. Or at least, say the truth to her. That he was somehow madly in love with her but couldn't bring himself to even admit as such.

So he lied.

"I'm alright." Really? He wanted to scream at the world that this wasn't going to work the way he had hoped. Though he knew that he would still live long enough to stop the fae that was trying to take over the world. Or, at least that was what he got from the tale that he had heard. But, it made him wonder if it would be possible for him to even live long enough to handle such a task.

What if he ended up allowing this disease take him down?

 _'It would be a way to go, that's for sure.'_ Toshinori thought to himself before pushing himself back up onto his feet. "I'm going to try again. Ready Inko?" asked the blonde.

Inko just smiled up at him before releasing her hold on the giant man. Backing up a couple steps as she just smiled all the more. Toshinori couldn't help but blush a little. She had so much confidence in him yet, he had no idea if he had any within himself. Giving her a small smile, the young man took a deep breath and started to try again.

Thinking to when Inko was in danger, to when she was almost hit. Wanting nothing more than to protect her himself. Never allowing Inko to come to harm. To make sure that she was always happy, always smiling. For him, Inko was his ray of sunshine, something that he had been missing out on his life for lord knows how long.

Having lived in the dark, having no one to care for him after his parents died. No one wanted to get to know him, wanted to be his friend because of the person that he was destined to be. Only for that to end up being a lie, yet they never bothered to try to stop the prophecy by being his friend.

Inko though, she knew that he was half-elf, half-fairy and yet she didn't care. Her own heart, kind and warm, filled with love and light that he knew that he could truly understand why he would have fallen for her. She was everything that he wasn't, everything that he had wanted to be. He wanted to be something that people could look up too. Someone that people could feel comforted by his mere presents and feel peace and contentment while he was around to keep them all safe.

But no, Inko was the one person that he would always try to protect her. His life, meant nothing to him if it meant that he could lose her.

Steam started to form around his body. His body, becoming just as hot as it had mere moments ago, yet he didn't feel such a great strain from it. Though his body still felt some pain but it wasn't as intense as before. Tightly shutting his eyes, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. Toshinori felt his body stretching, could make out a faint glowing through his eyelids. Making him wonder if he was even doing it.

Letting out a gasp of pain, Toshinori felt himself falling to his knees. His body was starting to give out on him, making him think that he was going to black out before he even managed a full transformation on his own.

"Toshi you can do it!" cheered Inko.

Taking a deep breath, his eyes opening as he found himself surrounded in steam. His body was letting out more and more of it, covering him in a white hot blanket as if it was trying to help him with his transformation. Suddenly, he felt the worse pain imaginable. Wrapping his arms around himself, Toshinori felt like something was trying to rip his body apart from within. As if someone had slammed their claws through his flesh, wanting to rip him into ribbons.

Crying out from the pain, Toshinori fall onto his side, trying to get the pain to stop. Why didn't this happen the last time he tried to transform?! Why did he only feel the pain but not this kind of pain?!

Coursing through his body, along with the ripping sensation, Toshinori thought that it felt like fire was coursing through his veins. Making him starting to sweat, his breath coming out in quick yet short gasps as if he couldn't breathe. "Make this stop!" He weakly cried out, rolling onto his back as he tried to stop this transformation before it had managed to rip him to shreds.

 _"You stupid boy!"_ shouted a male's voice in fae. He felt someone kicking him in the head, causing Toshinori to yelp as he felt the steam starting to fade as he now felt the cold wind starting to surround him, allowing his body to cool down enough for the pain to slowly ebbed itself away from him.

Blinking his eyes quickly, Toshinori groaned a little as he laid on the grass. Though, before he could even think of anything else, he felt his head lifted up and laid upon something soft. His blinking started to slow down as he felt rather comforted before he slowly looked up at the smiling yet concerned face of Inko.

Opening his mouth to speak, Toshinori groaned instead as he tried to stop himself from feeling this pain. Breathing sharply, Toshinori frowned as he looked over at Inko wanting to speak but the pain prevented him from doing that. "It's okay Toshinori, just relax."

He nodded slowly before he drifted off.

* * *

 _"You can't allow him to do that again! Not like that, he's lucky to still be alive."_ the voice snarled as he glared at Gran Torino.

The older man sighed softly before running a hand through his hair. _"I admit, it was risky. But I figured that if he could even do that that he'd be fine. He has an idea on how to transform from what I've seen."_ Honestly, he thought that the blonde would be fine since he had awoken to his power but at the same time, it still had him worried about what would have happened.

The other voice sighed but had a hint of a growl to it. _"That was because I was still close enough for him to even attempt it. So long as I am close, he'll be fine. But I was still too far away for him to even complete the transformation. That's why I have to teach him Sorahiko. It's the only way for it to work."_

Gran Torino looked over at the source of the voice. Glowing blue eyes looking back at him, serious yet a hint of fear and worry easily seen from within their depths. He knew that Toshinori was far too valuable to be killed. He was needed, the world needed him more than just a prophecy. Then of course there was the whole him having chosen Inko as his mate.

What would it do to her should Toshinori die?

 _"What do you propose we do?"_ asked Gran Torino.

 _"That is easy, once he has recovered enough I'll have to meet him and explain more about this. I just hope that there is still enough time to teach him to at least transform before he has to face him of all people."_

 _"I hope he doesn't freak out with who you are, after all… you are supposed to have died long ago grandfather."_


	20. Almost

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Fae Language"_

* * *

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori looked up at the ceiling of the room that he was staying in. After his attempt at transforming into his other form, his magical form had put such a strain on his body that he had all but blacked out. Gran Torino had knocked him down, that was something that had confused Toshinori a great deal. Though maybe the kick had literally knocked his magic out of his body for the time being?

Or maybe he was over thinking this.

Rubbing at his forehead, Toshinori tried to think on what he was to do. There had to be a reason about his magic, or at the very least on how it was to work.

It was hard to say since there hadn't been a magic like this in anything that he had ever seen. Looking over at the other side of the room, Toshinori couldn't help but smile a little as he gazed at the sleeping form of Inko. Ever since he had tried to transform himself, Inko hadn't left his side in fear that he would go back to the state that he had ended up in after his attempts.

Even Kiyoshi hadn't let him out of his sight. The wolf almost seemed just as worried as Inko about his magic. There was no way of knowing what the wolf was trying to do, but he knew that he was looking out for the fae. Even though said fae, has no idea what was going on.

It just seemed as if ever since the wolf came into his life, it had turned into chaos but, at the same time…

He couldn't really be mad.

Kiyoshi was his friend, the first one that he ever had in his life. Then of course there was the fact that Kiyoshi even went out of his way to try to save Toshinori from the water. Even though if it hadn't been for Inko, he still would have been dead from the trauma and the water still in his lungs at the time.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man rolled over as he gazed at the wall near his bed. He couldn't help but think about that day. The memories were still fuzzy from when he first woke up, from when Inko saved him. He remembered waking up and seeing her surrounded by the sunlight, making her appear to have had some kind of heavenly glow about her.

A soft blush crept up his neck to his cheeks at the memory. For he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her before in his entire life. Then of course it made him think that maybe he didn't deserve to be around her, thinking that he was far from deserving because of the fate that had been placed for him.

Now though…

Now he didn't know what he was to do. Knowing that Inko was the one he had chosen, the one that he wanted to be with more than anyone in the whole world? He didn't know what he could do. But knew that he would still protect her no matter what may come their way. Though, now he felt like he had some other tool that could be used to protect her.

But not just her, but the entire world.

Sighing softly, the young man pushed himself up from his bed before walking out of the room. He had to learn how to use his power. Had to learn to use it so he could keep Inko safe. If he couldn't protect her, how was he to protect the world from a mad man that wanted to conquer the fae villages as well as the human villages?

What about the capital?

Gritting his teeth, the young man took a deep breath as he started to make his way outside. He needed to get out, had to get some air. Though maybe this would also give him time to try to learn how to use his magic. Maybe without Inko around, he could try without much restrain. Such as a small part of him must have been subconsciously restrained in order to keep Inko safe.

So maybe, if she isn't around, he should be able to transform without much issue?

Shaking his head, the young man looked back at the house before giving it a small frown. Was he doing the right thing by trying to do this on his own? He couldn't be sure, though knew that he still had to try to do something. Sitting around doing nothing wasn't going to help him learn how to control his power.

Walking on ahead, the young man found himself a clearing. It was a bit aways from the house, but still a little too close for his own comfort. But this was needing to be done. If he didn't at least try then there was no telling what would happen.

Inhaling deeply, the young man knew that he had to calm his nerves. This was going to be it, he just knew that this was going to be it. He had to do this, he just _had_ to!

Tightening his hands into fight fists, Toshinori tried to bring up his power once more. His skin starting to feel warm. Unsure if it was because of the power or because he was focusing too much that it was making his blood boil. He couldn't really be sure right away, until he saw that his body was starting to steam much like it had before. His temperature was starting to rise now as well.

Breath hitching, the young man felt like he couldn't breathe, this time not due to flowers filling his lungs. But the steam itself. The heat that was building up from within himself, it was weakening his body to the point that he soon found himself on the ground, resting on his hands and knees.

He had never felt this kind of stress upon his body before. Not even when he was working hard on training his body in order to help him survive in the wild for as long as he has. This was cruel and unusual punishment for him and it was only getting harder and harder. Digging his nails into the earth below, Toshinori felt like he was about to black out, or at the very least on the edge of losing consciousness but he had to keep fighting. Had to fight through this in order to make it past this stepping stone to controlling his power.

His body slowly started to turn red, his markings glowing a bright electric blue as sparks seemed to be moving along his body as if trying to help him with this transformation. It was rather strange yes, stranger though when he didn't even feel it.

It started to feel like it was starting to rip him apart from the inside, as well as boiling his insides. He wanted to cry out from the pain but couldn't even bring himself to do such a thing.

Toshinori thought he heard something howling in the distance.

Was that Kiyoshi?

Falling over onto his side, the fae looked over as he let go of what grip over his magic that he had. The steam dissipating, the lights from his tribal markings fading as was the sparks of power. He could only groan as he looked over at the approaching form of Kiyoshi as the wolf rushed toward him. How did he know that he was out here? How did he know that he was in danger- no not danger, just at risk wasn't it? He was trying to use his powers when before he couldn't and ended up in slightly rough shape?

The wolf rushed toward the fallen fae, sniffing at him and nudging him as if asking if he was okay. Toshinori blinked slowly as he groaned. Trying to push himself up, only to fall back onto the ground. Kiyoshi tilted his head a little before nuzzling Toshinori. As if trying to get him to get back up again. Though the fae wasn't sure if he could even try to get up again.

 _"You can get up Toshinori, your power should be able to get up again."_ came a voice, one that he hadn't heard before. It made him rather curious as to where it came from. Slowly lifting his head, Toshinori frowned a little as he looked at Kiyoshi. He was the only one there, the wolf just looked down at him, his blue eyes shining with concern and worry.

"Kiyoshi?" whispered Toshinori, unsure if he was right on this but felt like there was something wrong with this.

Kiyoshi just tilted his head a little before bumping his head against the fae's side once again. Telling him to try to get up now. To push himself up and… do something?

Taking a deep breath, the young man pushed himself up onto his shaky legs, trying to get his bearings together. His body shook, trying to regain his own physical control over himself or at the very least, his strength. Once he was on his feet, the young man tried to take a few deep breaths, he looked over at the wolf once again.

Kiyoshi was just sitting there. Giving him what one could describe as a serious look. Though Toshinori couldn't be sure if that was the case, or if it was something more. Shaking his head, the young man closed his eyes, though opened one as he gazed at Kiyoshi. The wolf just seemed to glare at him, as if telling him to just get on with trying to get control his power or something. That was the feeling that he was getting from the wolf.

Closing his eye like the other, Toshinori didn't know if that was what was needed to be done. That Kiyoshi was telling him to try to use his magic once again. Honestly? He didn't know but it was some kind of weird feeling that he was getting from the wolf. It felt more than just simple stare downs so to speak, more as if the wolf was sending his own thoughts and feelings through to the fae. How Toshinori thought about that was… well a mystery.

Feeling his power building once again, it seemed… easier this time around. No pain, though there was still steam emitting from his body. It started to surround him in a cloud much like it had once before when he tried to save Inko from the villagers.

His markings started to glow once more, yet more brightly. Electricity sparking along his form, his body growing in size. Unsure as to what was going to become of him, Toshinori couldn't help but wonder what was going on this time. Was he starting to finally grasp his transformation or was it something more? He couldn't be sure, though he knew was that he was thankful for the fact that he didn't feel any kind of pain this time around.

Once the steam started to clear Toshinori found himself to be much larger. His eyes widened when he saw that he was even standing on longer legs, even his markings were glowing a bright blue. Wait, how was he able to keep himself in control this time around? Was it because of the times that he tried to transform before and was able to finally gain the upper hand? Or was it something else? Something more?

Slowly, the young man turned his attention to the wolf. Kiyoshi almost seemed to have a sparkle within his eyes. As if he was somehow proud of Toshinori finally being able to control the magic that was within him. But, why would he appear as such? It just didn't make sense to him, though Toshinori felt like he needed to know, that he had to ask about what had happened.

But, how was one to ask a wolf such a question when animals couldn't speak? Or at least not to those who couldn't understand animals either by how they spoke, or their thoughts.

"Kiyoshi…?" Toshinori whispered, wanting to at least try to speak to the wolf only for his eyes to widen in shock. Wrapping his arms around himself, the fae felt all of his magic starting to fade from him. It felt as if it was being ripped away from his body, but at the same time being torn away to be buried deep within himself once again.

Letting out a small cry, Toshinori found himself falling to the ground, his form shrinking as steam started to form around him. The pain wasn't intense, but it was still something he could have gone without. Letting out one more gasp, he found himself just lying on the ground, breathing deeply and quickly.

He hadn't been able to hold his form for long. That would have to be something else that he would have to work on.

Groaning, the fae managed to roll onto his side before letting out another groan and tried to push himself up. Only to fall back onto the ground and whined a little.

Kiyoshi whimpered before making his way over to the fallen fae before nudging him with his nose. "I'm fine." Toshinori whispered, it wasn't painful for him to move. No, more along the lines of his body being rather numb. What was wrong? Why couldn't he move now?! "Um… Kiyoshi, can you go and get Inko?" He asked, unsure if the wolf would even understand him right now. Or even better yet, if Kiyoshi could even get Inko to him in the first place.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man could only watch as Kiyoshi ran toward the tree that homed Gran Torino. Wondering if they would even know what the wolf would want.

Closing his eyes, the young man tried to get himself to calm down. Trying to get his body to regain any kind of feeling once again. Though he wasn't sure what he could do. Or what he should do at the very least. His arms could move thankfully, but he just lacked the physical strength to even allow himself to get off of the ground.

Letting out a soft sigh, Toshinori opened his eyes as he looked over at where Kiyoshi had taken off. There was no way of knowing how long he would be left here, it allowed him to let his thoughts wander so to speak.

If Gran Torino knew his parents, and knew that Toshinori would be born and most likely the one meant to stop the evil fae, why didn't he say anything to his parents beforehand? Was it something that he couldn't speak of, or something that would have prevented Toshinori's birth? No, most likely would have made his parents not want children. More so if they knew their future child, or any child, would be destined to destroy someone. Even though it was a slim chance, it was still a chance that no one would want to take.

More so, when hybrids like himself were already a sin.

"Mom, dad… did you ever plan to have children or was I just unplanned?" He whispered, not really expecting an answer from anyone.

Who could answer this question in the first place? It wasn't as if anyone could answer him anyway. His parents, the only ones that could were long gone. Gran Torino wouldn't have an answer, at least not likely. Did they even know that he would have any kind of power or that he would go most of his life magicless? Closing his eyes, the young man tried to get himself to collect himself. Needing to think of an idea as to what he could do. Or at the very least something that he could occupy his mind with until he could get himself back up again.

"Toshinori!" shouted Inko, causing him to turn his head a little over to the forest. Watching as Inko and Gran Torino ran toward him. He had to admit, for an older man, he could run pretty well. "Oh god are you okay?!" Inko called out as she dropped to his side checking everything over.

"I was able to transform. But, couldn't hold the form for long and couldn't get back up. I have no strength in my body, it's numb." The fae explained.

"Because you aren't used to it. Most likely from trying to transform so close to the other time you tried. Yet, to be able to hold the form for even a second is progress." Gran Torino said before looking over at the fae, only for his gaze to fall over to Kiyoshi. It seemed the older man knew something that no one else did. And it had something to do with the wolf. Before Toshinori could even ask, the older man reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial.

"What's that?" asked Toshinori.

"It's something that I whipped up in case this would happen. My grandfather had left notes on the magic that he foresaw you would have. It would put physical strain on your body, so I had these set up should any kind of physical problem happen. This here, would help with anything that could happen with your magic." Gran Torino said with a soft sigh before making his way over to the fae. It had Toshinori a little confused as to how he would have such a thing set up. Honestly, how convenient was that anyway?

Letting out a soft sigh, the young man found himself getting pulled up to sit down on the grass. Once he was seated, Gran Torino helped him drink the potion.

It had a bland taste, at least it didn't taste bad so that was something to be happy about. Once it was all down his throat, Toshinori started to get feeling back to his limbs, even regaining his strength once again. Blinking in shock, the young man pushed himself to sit up and grinned. Before he could even say 'thank you' Gran Torino kicked him in the head, having jumped in the air.

"You idiot! You could have caused some terrible problems for yourself! Next time you try to control your magic, have us around to supervise!" Shouted Gran Torino.

Rubbing his head, Toshinori pushed himself to sit back up on the ground and nearly tried to hide himself behind Inko. "Right now, you'll next to relax or risk your health next time. Go and get some fruit. It'd be nice to have something healthy for dinner. We can hunt tomorrow." With that, the older man left to go back to his home.

"Toshi, he is right. You shouldn't' have done that." Inko said with a soft sigh.

"I know, I know." He whispered before looking up at her. Inko frowned down at him, yet wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a comforting hug. "I'll listen next time I promise." Toshinori whispered.

"Good, or else I'll have to punish you." Inko scolded.

His ears perked at that. What kind of punishment could sweet Inko think of in the first place? Looking up at him, he couldn't help but blink at her in wonder and curiosity. Maybe he should take that break, if Inko could have thought of a way to punish him well, he didn't want to know what it could be.


End file.
